Dante Price: Multiverse Jumper: Rosario Vampire Season 1
by lostsoldierS636
Summary: Dante Price was just your average New Yorker. A fanboy, slacker and absolute nerd. Then one night something amazing happens. Now after years of traveling, Dante has found himself in the world of Rosario Vampire. Multiple Parings
1. The Academy Vampire

Dante Price: Multiverse Jumper Chronicles

The Rosario+Vampire Chronicles

**A/N: Well people I'm back. Thanks to a freakypanda12345, this story is going to be incredible. Also he will have his own page, so stand by for that. Also events may be switched or changed during the story. Anyway as you can tell by the sub title, Dante is going to the Rosario Vampire universe. Now this story is near the end of his journey with the Doctor and the TARDIS, but that's what I meant by time jump. All the stuff that will be mentioned will be written so don't go crazy and feel free to point out anything I missed. Also, some events will be mixed so I apologize ahead if it gets confusing. So relax, sit back and enjoy Dante Price: Multiverse Jumper Chronicles!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Rosario Vampire. Doctor Who belongs to the BBC and Rosario Vampire belongs to ****Akihisa Ikeda and Shonen Jump. I only own my OC.**

Chapter 1: The Academy Vampire

By lostsoldierS636 and freakypanda12345

The area of the landscape looked desolate and barren. The only real kind of vegetation around were dead trees and moss that grew from them. The sky was grey and overcast, and only a few rays of sunshine were poking out from the depressing looking sky. Then the wind started to pick up not cold enough to bite but cool enough to bring a relieving sensation to the skin. The branches on the trees creaked and moaned. Besides the wind, a faint sound could be heard.

_**VWOOORP VWOOOORP VROOOOORP**_

All of a sudden, a blue 1960's police box materialized out of nowhere. It made a _**THUNK **_sound, and from the box stepped out a figure. The figure was of African American origin, with a bit of Puerto Rican heritage. He had short, black curly hair and had brown eyes. His outfit consisted of a red velvet jacket with leather patches on the elbows and grey tweed pants with black dress shoes. He also wore a white dress shirt with a brown sweater vest with lime and grey pattern and a flimsy green ascot. But the most notable features about his outfit, was a long multicolored scarf about 14 feet long and a brown fedora on his head. He turned to lock the door to the box then proceeded to roll up his jacket sleeve to reveal some sort of black gauntlet with a red dial that looked like an hourglass. He then pressed two buttons on the side of it, turned the red hourglass dial a few times and watched the box disappear. Nodding his head in satisfaction, he then proceeded to the road that was a few feet in front of him. He then felt a sensation coming from his pant pocket. He dug through his pocket, until he pulled out a leather wallet. Flipping it open, only to see the usual blank paper have writing on it. It said:

_Welcome to Youkai Academy, Dante Price. _

_We have expected you for some time, and look forward to you joining our school. Meet the headmaster in his office as soon as you reach the school. _

'I never expected them to be expecting me. Oh well, let's see what this universe has in store for me.' Dante thought.

He walked for a good 5 minutes, and then suddenly...

"WATCH OUT!"

He turned, only to feel a sharp pain strike his back. His head hit the ground and his hat fell off and he thought, 'Traveling the multiverse for years now and it's a bike that gets the drop on me. At least it wasn't a Cybermat.'

He then felt something on top of him, no doubt the occupant of the bike. He opened his eyes to see an Asian girl, with alabaster skin, sixteen years of age, with a very pretty face with long pink hair that went down her back, a few bangs brushed to the right, with a slim and slender figure, and wearing what seemed to be the school uniform. But her most distinguishing feature, was that she had around her neck a leather choker that had a silver cross hanging from it and beads connecting from the chain to the choker. She groaned, and her eyes fluttered opened to reveal aquamarine colored irises. Then it struck her of the position that she was in and got off the boy with a beet red face.

"Sorry I ran into you! I'm amnesic and I get dizzy sometimes."

Dante chuckled and sat himself up and said, "All's forgiven. Besides, I've had my share of fainting spells in the past so I know what you're going through."

Then he noticed that her eyes were glazed over and she was drifting her way to him.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"No...nothing's...wrong. You have a nice scent." she replied lazily.

Inching closer, Dante loosened up his scarf to reveal his neck. The girl then drifted her head towards it and said, "I-I'm sorry. But...you see...I'm a vampire."

_**CAPU-CHU!**_

Now any normal boy would be freaking out right now, but Dante kept his cool as his blood was being drained from him. Thanks to previous battles and encounters with the deadliest of foes, he just found her fangs to tickle like a needle being put into his arm. After a few seconds, she detached herself from his neck and sighed with content.

"Your blood...it tastes...odd. But very delicious." she said with cloudy eyes.

In the next instant, her eyes returned to normal and she gasped.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry I didn't know what came over me!" she exclaimed with embarrassment.

Dante chuckled again and said, "It's alright. It's not a big deal."

"Really?"

"Trust me. I've had worse then a pretty girl sucking on my neck." he said with a wink.

Her face was turned the same color as her hair before Dante got up, placed his hat back on and helped her back up to her feet. "I'm Dante Price. Or is it Price Dante over here. Y'know no matter how many times I've been to this country, it's either been one or another. Anyway pleased to meet you."

Moka giggled and replied, "Moka Akashiya. It's nice to meet you."

Moka then looked him over and asked, "Are you going to Yokai Academy?"

Dante looked at her and replied, "Why yes I am. You going too?"

"Yes I am, but why aren't you wearing the uniform? Actually what are you wearing?," she questioned looking at his outfit .

"Oh this?," he said while looking himself over. "This is just an outfit I occasionally wear every now and then. Does it offend you?"

"Oh no, it's nothing like that. It's just…well, it's so weird."

"Really? I don't see anything weird about it. It looks just fine."

"But your clothes don't even match right. I mean you wearing mismatching clothes and that ridiculously long scarf. By the way, how long is it?"

"About 14 feet long."

Moka's jaw dropped and she thought, 'Who wears a scarf that long?'

"Besides this scarf is pretty important to me."

This got her attention. "Really? How so?"

"My mentor gave it to me. He wore it once and he decided to pass it on. He, I and this scarf have been through a lot."

This made the young vampire rethink her opinion on the curly haired boys' attire.

"And besides, I didn't even receive a school uniform so that's another reason."

"Oh."

Dante reached inside his coat pocket, and took out a little white paper bag. He opened it and took out an orange piece of candy and popped it inside his mouth. Then held the bag out towards Moka and asked, "Would you like a jelly baby?"**(A/N: Get used to that people because I am going to use that a lot. Before you say it'll get annoying, let me ask did you find it annoying when Tom Baker did it? If not then just keep you comments to yourself.)**

She reached inside the bag, grabbed a red one and popped it inside her mouth. After swallowing it, she said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Besides, there's a lot more where that came from."

Moka then asked, "So, um...do you not like vampires?"

Dante was taken back from this question and replied, "I don't know. I mean I've meet some in the past and stopped a few from taking over the world."

She raised an eyebrow, "What?"

He rubbed his head, "Forget about that last part. But yes I've meet vampires before but only a few showed me any kindness. Others have tried to kill me, but you on the other hand are the sweetest, kindest one I've ever met."

The young vampire blushed, "Thank you. But um..."

"Yes?"

He saw that she was looking nervous so he said, "And yes, I would love to be your friend. I mean you're the first person I've met so far and it's been wonderful spending time with you."

Shen then put her head on his shoulder, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

In no time at all, they had reached the school. It looked like a cross between a mansion and castle. The curved roof with intricate levels led to a steeple with a single bell ment for the time. It rung out 10 times. Dante looked at his watch that was on his right wrist and said, "Well I have to meet the headmaster before I go to class. See you later Moka." Dante started by moving across the courtyard. As he glanced back, he saw multiple boys ogling Moka an thought, 'This is going to be a problem.' He moved down the maze like hallways and thought, 'If I can get through that labyrinth of a TARDIS, then how is this school giving me trouble.'

He walked through the mainly white halls hearing his shoes clack on the tile floor. There were other students talking, some ignored him but most seemed confused by his attire and a few even grumbled things like: _Who does that gaijin think he his? How come he doesn't have to wear the uniform?_ Walking down the halls analyzing the structure of the building so he could memorize it just in case of an emergency. Soon he was standing in front of a large oak door with white paint that stated "Headmaster's office". Without hesitation, Dante entered the room.

"Hello?," He called out.

"Greetings, Mr. Price." a voice replied.

Dante then saw in front of him a man in a white robe and hood that shadowed his face. He had a creepy smile on his face, and the only thing that Dante could really see was his eyes. They were bright and glowing which should've bothered him but it didn't. Truth be told, Dante has seen even more terrifying things in his travels and this did not bother him one bit.

"My name is Mikigomi and I am the headmaster here at Yokai Academy. I've been expecting you for some time now." He said.

Dante had his hands in his pant pockets as he looked around and replied, "Let me guess, HE went ahead of me and told you I was coming?"

"Of course."

Dante chuckled while adjusting his hat, "That's just like him. Always planning one step ahead of everything."

If Dante could see his face, he would've noticed a slight look of disappointment, "Where's your uniform?"

"Oh, that thing? I didn't like it. I mean a green blazer, really? It's not really my style anyway. Also you wouldn't want to incur the wrath of a timelord, would you?"

The headmaster sighed and said, "I'll inform the teachers of your attire during the staff meeting. Here's the key to your dorm and your schedule."

Dante took the small key and slip of paper and looked it over. Looking satisfied he put them in his pocket and placed a white bag on the desk.

"What's this?" the glowing eyed headmaster asked.

"Just something he said that he owed you from a long time ago. Anyway thank you and have a good day." And with that, he left the office. Mikigomi looked at the white bag and decided to open it. He then reached in and pulled out a small yellow candy. He chuckled to himself as he ate it and thought about how this year was going to be interesting.

The class bell had rung and Dante was around 2 minutes 30 seconds late to class. He counted the time down to make a rouse and drawing attention to himself or in other words he would be fashionably late. He then opened the door to a classroom labeled 2-A and asked, "Miss Nekonome's class?" When he entered the room all eyes were on him. He heard a few snickerings from some of the nastier looking students, especially a certain brown haired face pierced uruk(aka Orc). The rest of the students either were too flabbergasted or just drawn back by his foreign looks. The teacher, Miss Nekonome, who was a cat lady; looked at him and frowned a bit, "Yes I'm Nekonome, but why aren't you in your uniform?"

"The headmaster will explain my lack of the traditional school garb later. Also my name's Dante Price." Dante said noticing her easily tarnished self esteem.

She smiled and said, "Ok then. Find yourself a seat Dante."

He bowed in thanks and walked to the far left seats near the windows. He then noticed a pink-haired girl seated at the last window seat in the row. He also noticed the seat next to her was taken by a certain bluenette with ribbons in her hair, but the seat in front of her was open. He walked up to the seat in front of the pinkette and said, "Excuse me miss, is this seat taken?"

Moka looked up and nearly jumped out of her seat and said, "Dante! I'm so glad we're in the same class! We're going to have soo much fun! Of course you can sit here."

All the male students were astonished and asked things like: _Who the hell does he think he is? or How does that gaijin know her? and even I'll eat him alive!_ When Dante heard these insults, he shot a look at them that made them shut up in an instant. The look on the his face was calm but threatening. Most of the boys wouldn't've been intimidated by him if only it weren't for a certain thing that made them shiver. Not only was it threatening, but it was the look of a man who has been through hell and back and managed to survive all the nine circles. Thankfully, Moka didn't catch the look he shot, so he was thankful that she didn't look at it. He sat down and listened to Miss Nekonome go through the rules and the whole point of this school's existence about co-existing with humans. After she mentioned that piece of information, the orc, whose name was Saizou Komiya, asked the question of why not eating all the humans. Annoyed by his comment, Dante said, "For two reasons. One: Humans outnumber us ten to one. We'd be wiped out almost instantly. Two: They adapt. Humans have always had the potential to adapt to any situation. So next time you want to ask a dumb question like that, make sure you bring a dunce cap."

After saying that, Saizou was dumbfounded and infuriated swearing to get rid of him first chance he got. Nekonome continued saying that if a human were found on campus, they'd be sentenced to death. Dante scoffed at that, since he was already used to getting out of life threatening situations. Since it was the first day, they didn't have a lesson or any homework so for that matter Dante was thankful. Besides he could do college type assignments in less than 20 minutes. He and Moka decided to wander the school to try and get a feel for it. Looking at Moka and wondered how could a cute girl like her like architect. Then again, he did know a daughter of Athena that was into it and was friends with her and another friend of his that she was dating. After wandering for a while, they found themselves at a bench that had a vending machine close by. Moka got herself tomato juice while Dante couldn't really decide between soda or coffee, so he choose both and decided to leave the soda for later. While chatting, Saizou came into the picture and said, "Hey. You're Moka Akashiya, right?"

"That's right." she replied, "And this is-"

"Forget...huh?!"

Saizou was about to grab Dante from his spot on the bench, but found nothing but air.

"Looking for someone?"

Saizou turned to see Dante finishing the last of his coffee and tossing it into the garbage.

"How the hell did you get there?!" Saizou asked dumbfoundedly.

Dante chuckled and replied, "My dear boy, you don't travel the universe for years and not know when you're about to be threatened. Also," he stated holding up a belt. "I believe this is yours."

Saizou looked at the belt and then down back at his pants to see that his belt was gone.

"Why you little-oomph!"

Saizou was going to charge the scarf wearing gaijin, when he tripped due to his pants being around his ankles.

"Interesting." said Dante putting a jelly baby in his mouth. "Lord of the Rings orc boxers. Very interesting choice."

Saizou growled in annoyance and got up holding his pants up with one hand and roared, "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

Dante simply side stepped Saizou's charge, which resulted the orc getting his head stuck inside the vending machine. During all this, Moka was fascinated by how fast Dante could get from one place to another. Then she felt someone grab her hand, which turned out to be Dante. He looked at her and said one word: "Run."

So they ran until both were out of breath and ended up on the school roof balcony. Catching their breaths, Moka asked, "Don't you think that was a little childish?"

Dante looked at her and replied, "There's no point in being grown up if you can't be childish sometimes."

The young vampire giggled at that last remark. Then Dante, out of pure curiosity, asked, "Question. If you're a vampire, why are you so nice? As I said before, most of the ones I've met were pretty violent."

"Oh, that's because of my rosary."

"Rosary?"

She opened a bit of her shirt to reveal the cross hanging from the choker and a bit of her cleavage. Dante, being the gentleman that he is, payed more attention to the rosary then her bosoms.

"If the rosary was ever removed my true form would be revealed and I would be a scary vampire."

Dante put his hand under his chin and asked, "So you don't have any weakness."

"Not really."

"Sunlight?"

"I just get sunburned easily."

"Garlic?"

"Nose gets itchy."

"Crosses?"

"Nope."

"Water?"

"Well...unfortunately yes. When I touch water, my power gets drained. That's why I need special herbs for whenever I bathe."

Dante then put his hands on her shoulders and said, "I'll make sure that you don't get a drop of water on you. But, uh, what about food?"

"Blood of course."

"I mean besides blood, do you eat anything else?"

"Of course I do. I mean… you are the first person I've sucked blood from, but I do eat other things."

Dante sighed with relief, even with his certain "gift", he wasn't sure if he could keep up being used as a juice box every day. He looked at his watch and said, "Well it's getting pretty late. How about you have dinner over at my dorm?"

"That sounds great!" The young vampire said excitedly.

"Alright then, Allons-y!"

"What?"

"It's french for "Let's go.""

The foreigner and the young vampire walked to the dorms together with one elbow locked with another. Dante smiled when she was impressed with the dorm, but he wasn't and thought nothing of it really. When they got to the door of his room, he took out his key and opened it. When they went inside, Moka couldn't believe her eyes. From outside of the door it looked pretty small, but the room was at least three times the size of hers. She couldn't stop marveling over the satin curtains the kitchen had marble counter tops and bar stools. Also along the far wall near the bed there was marble pedestals atop of which sat what looked to be war trophies. There was a horn from a bull but it must have been three times the normal size on top of another there was the remnants of a broken stone face. Dante, hanging up his hat, coat and scarf on a birch coat hanger, saw the amazement in her eyes and said, "It's dimensionally transcendental. Meaning-"

"It's bigger on the inside,"she said.

"I'm surprised that you know that," he said surprised.

"I'm not all beauty y'know." she replied with her hands on her hips.

Dante grinned at her reaction and clapped his hands together. "Well now! What do you want for dinner? Or am I just the appetizer?"

Moka pouted and said, "Y'know I treat you more of a friend then just food."

Dante put his hands up in defense and said, "I know, I'm just teasing you. So how about italian? Or maybe something western?"

"I've never tried anything western before. Let's go with that."

Dante smiled a toothy grin, "Fantastic. I'll start right away."

Dante then went to the kitchen, which had a counter area where you could see all the cooking was going on. He took out a bunch of things from the fridge, cabinets and counters. Moka was sitting at the table, poking her fingers together looking down at the ground. When Dante noticed this, he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," she replied. "It's just that I haven't had anything to drink lately and..."

"Say no more." He exclaimed.

He stepped out of the kitchen, with some kind of chalice in his hand. He placed it before her and said, "Go on. Say what you want to drink."

Moka looked at him and then back at the chalice and said, "Dante's blood."

All of a sudden, the chalice was filled with a red liquid. She took the cup and took a sip. As soon as she took the first sip, she gulped the rest down in a matter of seconds and sighed with contentment.

"It tasted just like your blood."

Dante grinned and said, "Well it is a magic chalice, so it does fill up with any kind of drink you can think of. For example," he said while pulling out another chalice. "I'd like a three part Plymouth gin, mixed with one part russian vodka, half part Cocchi Americano aperitif with a lemon twist."

Then the chalice filled with a clear like substance which Dante had taken a sip from and said, "Just right."

"Dante, what is that drink?"

"Oh its called The Vesper."

"The Vesper?"

"Yes. A friend of mine named it after someone that was...very close to him." he said looking at the drink.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"That's all right. Now I should be getting started on dinner. Do you like music?"

"Yes."

"Good." He then looked up at the ceiling and said, "Play Beethoven's 5th Symphony."

The moment he said that, orchestrated music came to life. Moka was in shock in awe as the music filled the room. Dante ducked back into the kitchen and pulled a recipe from his pocket. Smiling, he got to work immediately. He stuck his head out and said, "Play Daft Punk's Discovery album next."

Twenty minutes later, Dante came out of the kitchen wiping his hands with a towel. When he sat down, Moka giggled when she spotted a bit of flour smeared on his face. Dante took notice of it and wiped it off his face.

"Food will be ready in about ten minutes."

"Ok...Dante?"

"Yes Moka?"

"Um...so where are you from?"

Dante leaned back in his chair and took another sip of his drink. "Well I'm from New York."

"You mean you're from the states?"

"Yep. So where do you live?"

"I live with my father in his castle, but my mother...it's a little fuzzy so I don't remember much about her. What about you?"

"It's just me and my mom. My parents divorced when I was little, but I see him now and then. You must have a good connection with your dad. Your lucky."

"Yeah, lucky."

It got uncomfortably silent for the next couple of minutes. Moka sighed sadly.

"What's wrong?", asked Dante.

"All this time with you and I have no idea what kind of monster you are."

"Don't worry. I may tell you..." Moka's spirit rose. "But after dinner. Besides it's just about done."

Moka's spirit faltered, but she still was excited. Dante came out of the kitchen holding a pan and on it was a pizza on top of it.

"Dinner is served," Dante announced. "New York style cheese pizza made from the most natural of ingredients."

He placed the pan on the table and set two plates for him and Moka. Moka looked at the pizza curiously because she had never seen anything like it before. Dante became aware of this and said, "You look like you've never seen a pizza before."

"No I haven't."

"Seriously?"

Moka nodded her head.

"You have no idea what you're missing.", he said using a spatula to place a slice on each plate. He then said, "You don't need to use any utensils or silverware. You just pick it up like this," he said picking his own up. "And now you bite into it and I think you can solve it out from there."

Moka followed his example and tried the foreign food. As soon as she took the first bite, her mouth exploded with flavor and taste. She swallowed it, and took another bite, getting faster and faster with each bite. Dane chuckled, "Easy, easy. You'll get a stomachache eating it like that."

"Sorry," The pinkette said, "But this is one of the most delicious food I've ever tried."

"Like it? I had a feeling you would."he said after taking another bite of his. After finishing their meal, Dante got up and said, "Do you dance?"

Moka blushed a little and replied, "Oh no thank you."

"Oh c'mon. Just one dance." Dante pleaded.

He then made a puppy dog look on his face which made Moka laugh.

"Alright. But just one."

"Alright." He then clapped his hands twice, then the lights went dim and a disco ball came out of the ceiling. Music started playing which happened to be Crazy Little Thing Called Love by Queen. Dante reached his hand for Moka's, which she gladly accepted and started dancing. After the song had ended, a slow song had started which was Who Wants to Live Forever. They slow danced to it and Moka, after patiently waiting asked, "So what kind of monster are you?"

Dante chuckled and said, "Y'know that's against school rules."

"But I really want to know though," she said with a pouty look on her face.

Dante sighed, "Alright." He looked up at the ceiling and said, "Lights." The lights came back to life and the music cut off. "You may want to sit down." They sat on the couch that was right across the mantle where the trophies were located. He then took a deep breath and said, "I'll tell you, but first tell me, what do you think of humans?"

"I don't like humans," Moka said with a bit of bitterness in her voice. "I went to a human school in junior high. I'd try and tell them they monsters were real, but they never believed me. Even the people who were my friends dumped me and just pretended I never existed. I was so lonely, but then I met you." Dante had a grim look on his face up to this point and when she mentioned him, the tone on his face gotten lighter. "You're so weird, smart, brave and the only person I've ever felt really accepted who I am."

Dante took a shaky breath and said, "What if I told you I was one of those humans you hate. Then would you call me your friend?"

Moka had a troubling look on her face. "I don't understand."

"Moka...I'm human."

Moka gasped at this as she got up from the couch and moved a few feet away from him.

"Well actually I'm half human. But Moka, listen please." he pleaded as he moved closer to her.

Moka had a terrified look on her face and kept shaking her head. "No it can't be. No human could ever get past the barrier."

"Well I did. Also I know what you've been through. I was horribly discriminated during middle school, sometimes I felt like killing myself. But I managed to pull through by ignoring them. I simply did not listen to them and pretended that they didn't exist. But let me tell you this. There's an old saying "never judge a book by its cover". Well I'm human and you said that you hate my kind. But you also said that you like me for the person I was. So what's it going to be? Hate me for my race or for who I am as a person?"

Moka had her back up against the door and slid down to the floor. She then put her head inside her hands and started to sob. Dante moved closer and sat next to her and asked, "Well, what's it going to be?"

The young vampire lifted her head up, and then surprisingly hugged Dante. He smiled and returned the hug back while stroking her hair like anyone would do to house pet. After a few minutes, he noticed that she wasn't moving. Lifting her up gently, he saw that she had fallen asleep. He then gently picked her up and carried her over to his bed. He laid her there and wrapped the blanket around her. She smiled and sighed with content which made Dante smile. He then sighed and yawned and saw how late it was and decided to get some sleep. After brushing his teeth and putting on some pajamas, he pulled out the mattress that was inside of the couch and laid down. Before falling asleep, he thought that he'd have to reveal the other secret that he had hidden.

The next morning, Dante had awoken to a sharp pain in his neck. After the cobwebs cleared he saw Moka was attached to his neck sucking on his blood. He let out a short surprised yell and startled the pinkette from her feeding. She blushed and bowed in apology. "Please forgive me Dante, I just couldn't wait I was getting hungry and..."

"All's forgiven. Next time just ask politely."

Moka nodded in agreement. Dante sat up and asked, "So are we still friends?"

"Yes," Moka said. "It's like what you said the other night, you can't judge a person for what they are but for who they are."

"Thank you," Dante said. Then it occurred to Dante of the time. He checked the clock on his wall and saw it was around six in the morning. He then got up, stretched and said, "Well we better get dressed. Or at least me, because you slept with your uniform on last night. And don't worry about the stink, its taken cared of."

"How?"

"Wibbly wobbly - timey wimey."

Moka looked at Dante with a confused look on her face. She shrugged and said, "Well, I'll be waiting for you outside."

"Alright. I'll be out in a few minutes." With that being said, Dante went to his room and checked his drawers and closet to see if he had anything to wear. He then realized the event that was to happen next. He decided to put on a pair of black Converse sneakers, black socks, black jeans, a Thundercats t-shirt and a black hoodie with red striping on the end of the sleeves and hood. He then checked the gauntlet and pressed the two buttons on the side. Then turned the dial a few times until a certain image came up of a chinese dragon. He then pressed down to select it and started to feel a rush of energy come into him. After the rush died down, he flexed his fingers and started shadow boxing the air. He headed out of the dorm only to stop as soon as he took a few steps from the dorm. Their, in the clearing, he saw Saizou holding Moka with one arm around her neck.

"'Bout time you showed up gajin, Me and Moka were about to have a little fun." the orc said disgustingly.

"Actually, it's supposed to be 'Moka and I'," replied Dante. "You got to get your grammar right."

"Shut up you wise ass!" Saizou barked. "Now you're going to walk away, and pretended this never happen and you'll never speak to Moka again. Got it?"

"Y'see, that's the thing," Dante started. "I can't do that."

"Why not?" the orc asked. "Afraid to die punk?"

"No," replied Dante. "It's just that I never walk away."

With that being said, Dante sped towards Saizou and jumped kicked his face which caused him to lose his grip on Moka. As soon as she was free, she moved a good distance away and yelled, "Run, Dante! Just run! He's too strong!"

Dante grinned mischievously, "Don't worry, I've faced things ten times worse than this guy. I'll be fine."

He then bum rushed Saizou, hitting him with quick punches and kicks to the solar plexus, ribs and face. Then an idea struck Dante's mind. He proceeded to deliver multiple punches and then finally a hard kick to Saizou's family jewels. The orc screamed in a high soprano that Dante thought he'd be singing for a weak and grabbed his damage goods. Dante then got behind him and hit a few points of his back with two of his fingers and then moved to the front and did the same. Finally to top it off, he poked Saizou in the eyes and then drew back a punch, gathered enough energy, and delivered it to the orcs jaw. The orc then dropped to his knees and then land on his side. He then spat something out of his mouth and Moka got a better look and saw what it was: teeth and blood.

"Y-you'll pay," Saizou managed to spit out. He then tried to sit up but then realized he couldn't move. "Wha...? W-why c-can't I move?!"

Dante stood over and glared at him. "That's because I hit pressure points all over your body that completely immobilizes you. You'll be as helpless as Stephen Hawkings, minus the brains. Oh and don't bother transforming into your true form, the pressure points I pressed not only immobilized you, but prevents you from transforming. If you're wondering how long you'll be like this I'd say it'd be a year before you ever walk again."

Saizou roared out in anger which caused Dante to kick the orcs head like a football player that it rendered him unconscious. Dante wiped his hands and turned to face Moka. She was completely stunned and her jaw was dropped.

"Dante," she gasped. "How were you able to...?"

"That's the other secret I meant to tell you last night." he replied rubbing the back of his head. "Y'see, I'm not entirely human."

"Then what are you?"

"I'm a timelord."

"Timelord?"

"Aliens from another planet that's twenty five hundred billion miles away from Earth." he said.

"So you're an alien?"

"Wellll not really. I do have timelord DNA inside of me thanks to this." he said holding up his left arm revealing to her the gauntlet.

"What is it?"

Dante sighed, "It's a limiter matrix. It limits the abilities or powers I've gained throughout my travels. Y'see, it was already laced with timelord DNA, but it accidently got onto my wrist. But here's the thing," Moka was getting more interested and wanted to hear more. "This thing is keeping me alive because normally if a human were to have timelord DNA inside them, there brains would burn up and they would die."

Moka was shocked. "Does that mean you're gonna...?"

"No no no no," he replied quickly. "As I've stated before, the limiter matrix is the only thing keeping me alive. And trust me, this thing isn't coming off anytime soon."

The pinkette, relieved of the crisis, went over to Dante and asked, "You mentioned something about traveling. What did you mean by that?"

Dante only grinned and said, "Maybe another time. Besides, we got to get to class."

"Oh, right." Moka said embarrassingly. She then took a look at the unconscious orc. "What about...?

"Him? Nah, he'll be alright. Won't be able to walk for a year, but he'll be fine. Now lets get to class."

"Alright." she said with a smile.

As they were walking, a voice said, "**This human is very interesting."**

"What?" Moka asked while looking around for the source of the voice.

"Something wrong?" asked Dante.

"No. Nothing's wrong." she replied.

"Y'know what?" Dante asked.

"What?" Moka replied.

"I think this year's going to be absolutely fantastic."

And boy did he know what a year it was going to be.

**A/N: End chapter 4. Whew. This took me and freakypanda12345 nearly the entire weekend, and it's about 2:30 AM when I'm typing this. Expect these stories to be longer and a new story every weekend and also please don't forget to review, follow or favorite this. Also make sure to check out Jason Grace son of zues' Prototype Shinigami. See ya later.**


	2. Enveloped by a Dark Dream

Dante Price: Multiverse Jumper Chronicles

The Rosario+Vampire Chronicles

**A/N: I am on a roll with this story. I mean nearly over a month of stalling and a bunch of other things and I'm finally getting my rear in gear. Well enjoy this next installment of the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Rosario Vampire. Doctor Who belongs to the BBC and Rosario Vampire belongs to Akihisa Ikeda and Shonen Jump. I only own my OC.**

Chapter 2: Enveloped by a Dark Dream

By lostsoldierS636 and freakypanda12345

Dante awoke bolting upright in his bed. The nightmare of the past all but faded from his mind already. Once the small spurt of adrenaline had passed, he noticed the sunshine through his window. He looked at the clock. He had woken about an hour before the school day was to start. Unable to fall back asleep he had decided that walking the campus grounds would clear his head. Getting out of bed, he walked over to his closet and opened it. He scanned through the outfits, before finally settling on a familiar one. It consisted of a tan panama hat, that had a paisley scarf tied around it, plaid pants, brown shoes, a lightweight cream jacket, a paisley handkerchief, white dress shirt with a sweater vest with question marks on it, a red necktie a fob watch connected to the pant pocket and jacket pocket. The most notable accessory was a question mark umbrella. He put on the outfit, looked at himself in the mirror, nodded and walked out of the dorm. Walking for about half an hour, he stopped and sat by the side of a small pond. There, he pondered about what was to come. Questions kept popping his head as he tried to answer them through simple logical thought. Then two things came to his mind: One. He was at the side of a pond. Two. It's the same pond where...

"Help...please...somebody help me." a feminine voice called out. Dante looked over to see a certain bluenette on her hands and knees wobbling. She wore a white shirt and a yellow sweater vest with a red ribbon tied to the neck part. But her most distinguishing feature were her big...assets. She seemed to be wobbling due to dizziness. Dante rushed her side and helped her to her feet.

"Excuse me miss, are you alright?" he asked.

"It just hit me...,"she replied weakly. "I felt all dizzy...could you help me?"

"Sure. Lets get you to the infirmary."

"Thank you."

While Dante looked the other way, the blue haired girl smirked deviously and thought, 'It's all coming to plan.'

Kurumu then looked over at her "savior"and examined what he was wearing. She was astounded to say the least. His outfit was a little weird but it didn't matter as soon as she had stolen Dante from Moka, she would have every male in the school under her control.

As they got nearer to the school, Kurumu said, "Thank you for your help Dante."

Dante puzzled at this asked, "How do you know my name? I've never even gave it to you."

"You silly," she giggled. "We are in the same class after all."

The panama hat wearing teen put his hand under his chin and thought back to the first day.

"You're right," he said. "You sit in second row to the window and in the last seat."

Still unstable, she leaned into him pressing her very large bosoms to his chest. When he noticed this, instantly his hormones wanted to take over. But thanks to traveling across the multiverse for so long, he kept them under control.

"I'm sorry," she said. "... it's this weird condition I have with my body… my breasts just cramp up sometimes and they feel like they are going to burst" she said pushing herself and her breasts close to his chest. "You see" she said getting even closer. "Dante… look into my eyes."

When he looked at her eyes, he felt his wits dim as if by magic.

"My name is Kurumu Kurono, will you be my friend?"

His head felt numb for a moment, until he heard a familiar voice.

"Dante? I've been looking for you all morning." Moka said before spotting Kurumu. "Dante, who is this girl?"

Dante shook his head and blinked hard breaking the trance. Kurumu cursed under her breath as she felt the connection be broken. He said, "Oh Moka, this is Kurumu. I was helping her to the infirmary."

Kurumu, in a last ditch effort, said, "I feel a whole lot better now. But thanks you for bringing me this far."

"You're most welcome," Dante said while tipping his hat. "Well, I'll see you another time then?"

"Yeah sure." And with that, Kurumu walked off. While walking she thought, 'How could he have broken my charm? Oh well, time to put my plan into action.'

After Kurumu was out of sight, Moka got close to Dante and held his arm.

"Dante, I don't like that girl."

Dante looked at Moka and said, "Like I've said before..."

"I know, I know. You can't judge a book by its cover."

"Precisely." he stated. "Now I do believe that we have to get to class."

"Oh, right."

The two then walk towards their home classroom, but Dante was thinking, 'Thank god I was able to resist her charm. Maybe I'll let things play out after home room.'

During Miss Nekonome's lecture, Moka was glaring at Kurumu and she was glaring back. It got intense that sparks started to fly between the two. Dante, on the other hand, felt the tension between the two despite his back being faced towards them. A few minutes later, the bell had rung and everyone gathered their stuff up and were walking out the door. Dante, gathered his stuff, and turned around to face Moka, only to find her gone and her bag still on her desk. He sighed as he got up, and grabbed her bag for her and started to look for the pink haired vampire. Moka, in the meantime, was leaning up against the wall in the school foyer. She opened a can of tomato juice and slammed it down, still fuming about the girl from earlier that morning. While pondering in her thoughts, she heard a voice say, **"This isn't the time to pout. You're being targeted."**

'Huh?! What was that? Where's that voice...?'

"You. You're a vampire, right?"

Moka's attention was brought to the new speaker. She looked up to see the girl from earlier that morning, sitting on the stair railing.

"At least that's what the rumors say, Moka Akashiya."

The bluenette jumped down and caused a few guys to pass out from nosebleeds due to exposing her panties while jumping down. Other male students started to gather round and say things like _Look at that!_ or _Check out her boobs!_ and even one female student saying _I want_. The big-breasted girl walked around Moka and said, "I am the succubus Kurumu Kurono. I have come here to defeat you."

"Wait a minute. Isn't revealing your true form against the school rules?" The pink haired vampire stated.

"I can't stand it anymore!" the succubus exclaimed. "You're the biggest eyesore in the way of my great plan!"

"...Pla-plan?" Moka asked.

"Yes, my plan is to make every member of the male student body at this academy completely become my love slaves. I call it the Yokai Academy Harem Transformation Plan!"

Moka's face faltered at this point.

"My plan was perfect!" Kurumu continued. "I should have had every guy at the academy a slave to my beauty right from the start. However," she stated. "Every guy at this academy are dreaming about you rather than me! I'm not letting you get away with this, I could never lose in a battle of feminine charm."

"That's why," she started. "I've decided to prove I can defeat you by stealing Dante Price from you!"

Moka started to panic and said, "Dante has nothing to do with this..."

"I knew it from the moment we were close earlier..." Kurumu interrupted. "He has a really good scent just like a human."

Moka flinched when she said that.

"Is his blood delicious?" The succubus asked. "You're using him as 'food' aren't you? The look on your face from when I take him from you will be a sight to see!"

"Alright, I think I've heard quite enough."

The two girls and crowd of guys turned to see the new speaker. At the top of the stairwell, stood Dante leaning on his umbrella while holding Moka's bag. He then jumped on the railing, and slid down and landed feet first in front of the two girls.

"Dante. I would never..." Moka started.

"I know you'd never use me for food. I am your friend of course. Here," the umbrella wielding teen said while holding out Moka's bag. "You left this at your desk."

Moka took the bag, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it," Dante said with a wink. "Now, down to business." He then turned to Kurumu. "You tried to hypnotize me using your charm. But it only works on the weak minded. Well I'm here to tell you that my mind isn't so weak. My intellect is far greater and beyond your understanding. And also, "harem transformation plan". That is the most dumbest plan I've ever heard. Not to mention you announced it for the whole world to hear. It makes controlling mankind through a crystal skull look sensible.**(A/N: Kudos to whoever gets this reference) **Now, I apologize for wasting your time and foiling your plan. Good day. Let's go Moka."

The two walked away leaving a really, really beyond pissed off succubus fuming.

'I'll get you for this Dante Price! And when I do, YOU WILL DIE!' she thought.

Later that evening Dante planned to take Moka to his dorm again to try out nachos with popcorn and a movie afterwards. Dante took pride in showing Moka american cultures; he thought she enjoyed them as well.

When they entered the dorm, Dante leaned his umbrella up against the door frame. As he was hanging up his coat and hat Moka asked "Why did you have that umbrella all day it never looked like it was going to rain?"

Dante sensed thinking back on the day made Moka think of Kurumu and he answered, "Oh that thing" he nodded towards the umbrella. "Like the scarf, it belonged to my mentor and it has seen a lot of action plus, its just all around close to me... and don't worry Kurumu's charm only works on the weak minded like I said before."

The look on her face was relief but her eyes were not satisfied. Dante saw this, smiled and said, "Don't worry about it. Now, I have quite a selection of movies from oldies to modern stuff along the far wall." He walked to a dresser built into the wall pulled out a drawer as it pulled out it collapsed and was a hanging shelf full of movies. Mokas jaw dropped at the movie holding contraption.

"Go ahead pick one," Dante stated "Whatever catches your interest."

Moka looked at the vase selection of foreign films, and saw one that caught her eye.

"That one." she pointed towards her choice.

"This one?" Dante picked up the film and took a look at the title. It happened to be _From Russia With Love_ starring Sean Connery as James Bond 007. He should know because he met the MI6 agent once, but that's another story.

"You sure? It's a spy movie, I'm not sure if it's your cup of tea." he questioned.

"Well you did let me pick the movie, so I pick that one."

Dante looked at the movie and back at the pinkette, smiled, and said, "Well lets get this movie started."

Meanwhile in another part of campus, the fuming succubus had decided to try and find the panama hat wearing jerk that blew her off like dust and called her plan pathetic(but honestly it was). She had managed to make her way to the dorms, after breaking a few lockers out of anger, and unsealed her wings. Flying up, it took her a minute or two to find his room but he managed to spot him after seeing Dante close the curtains to his room. Still seething in anger, the succubus then bursted through the window and had grabbed Dante by the neck with her tail attempting to drag him outside. Dante, on the other hand, was struggling to remove the tail from around his neck but not having any success and finding himself dragged towards the window. He reached out and managed to choke out, "Umbrell-GACK!" Moka got his meaning and tossed the question mark umbrella to him. He caught it just in time almost to be pulled off the railing of the balcony of his window. Using the umbrella to hook himself onto the railing, his neck though was still wrapped up by Kurumu's tail. The succubus felt a strain on her tail and turned her head to see Dante holding unto the umbrella which was hooked to the railing. Feeling the tightness on his neck grow, he took out a silver cylinder with a green crystal tip and what seemed to be blue duct tape wrapped around the bottom. He then took out a similar cylinder with a blue crystal tip, while keeping his arm wrapped around the umbrella, and pressed the button on both devices while pointing them to each other. This created a huge noise that made Kurumu put her hands to her ears and yell in pain. Dante kept holding the devices together despite the pain in his ears, until the succubus unraveled her tail from his neck and fell down to the ground. He then stopped, quickly stashed the cylinders away in his coat pocket, and climbed back up unto the balcony. When he reentered the room, saw Moka on her knees removing her hands from her ears.

"What was that?" she asked.

"That," Dante said. "Was what happens when you point to identical sonic devices together. You alright?"

"What do you mean "sonic devices"?"

"These." He started pulling out the cylinder devices. "Are sonic screwdrivers. Very handy in case of an emergency."

"Sonic wha-"

"Hey!" said a familiar angry voice from outside.

The two rushed to the widow and saw Kurumu, who was now beyond pissed, hovering a few feet away from them.

"Get down here so I can kill you both!" The angry succubus yelled.

"I don't have intentions to die today," Dante sighed while adjusting his hat. "But if you wish."

He reattached his umbrella to the railing and grabbed Moka around the waist, making her let out an eep of surprise, and jumped down four stories down. The pinkette screamed but stopped when she realized they were descending slowly. She saw that the question mark umbrella had extended with a cord coming out from it making their descent smoother. When they landed onto the ground, Dante let go of Moka's waist and tugged his umbrella. The question mark handle descended down and snapped right into place with the rest of the umbrella.

Moka looked at Dante in the eyes and said solemnly, "Take off my rosary."

Dante, looking a little stunned by her what she said replied, "But I haven't even removed it yet. How do you know that it'll come off?"

Moka looked at Dante with a sad smile and said, "I don't, but I believe it will."

"Well here goes nothing." Dante then gave the rosary one tug and it removed without delay.

Suddenly, a burst of energy came from the pinkette. The sky darkened to blood red, and a swarm of bats descended from above and around Moka. Kurumu stopped in mid flight to shield her face from the raw power. The area around them became ten degrees cooler, making them shiver. The bats completely covered Moka's skin and clothing leaving nothing but a silhouette in the darkness. Then, one by one, the bats swarmed away to reveal not the gorgeous pinkette that we had begun with, but a silver haired, red slit eyed, bigger...asseted full blooded vampire. Any normal human being would be on his knees due to the raw energy that filled the air, but Dante held fast due to the fact that he had experienced with energy like this before.

The true Inner Moka, turned and looked at Dante with her arms crossed. **"You have a lot of explaining to do." **She said.

"I suppose I do. But in the meantime, I think you should deal with our winged adversary." He said pointing at a stunned Kurumu.

"Don't mess with me there is no way I could lose," she stated with faltering confidence. "We succubi are supposed to seduce a large pool of men in order to find out destined one... you got in the way of that Moka Akashiya and now you must pay."

Inner Moka closed her eyes and smiled, **"And what are you going to do frail egotistical woman... know your place."**

With that she side stepped her attack her hand like lightning clamped on to Kurumu's tail. Her own speed became her downfall spinning around Moka anchored by her tail. Moka finally threw her and Kurumu flailing and out of control flew straight into a tree around 20 meters away. With a thundering crack which you were unable to determine whom it came from Kurumu or the tree they both lay still.

Dante in the meantime was busy using his green crystal tipped sonic screwdriver to examine the rosary but then noticed Inner Moka advancing on Kurumu.

"**Though you act like a little devil,"** she said **"you're just a naive little girl."** Kurumu lay on the ground barely moving. Moka continued **"I'm going to make sure you never stand up to me again... so I'm going to tear them off."**

"N-no..." Kurumu replied weakly.

"STOOOOOP!" Dante yelled while running in between which separate the two girls by a few feet.

"**Move aside." **the silver haired vampire demanded. **"Was this not the woman who not only tried to trick you but tried to kill you?"**

"That's enough." Dante said in a commanding voice. "I don't believe Kurumu's actions were out bad intention. True, they were selfish, but she was just trying to save her race. Also," he said while looking at the succubus. "I don't really think she's a bad girl at heart. Just like the you right now is someone we can depend on."

Kurumu then started crying. It was between tears of joy, sorrow, and regret. Inner Moka's expression was out of pure annoyance but she sighed, walked up and snatched the rosary from Dante's hand.

"**Don't misunderstand this. I just didn't want your blood stolen away from me." **Dante sweatdropped at that. **"I am definitely different from the outer me. Also your outfits are goofy." **

"They are not!" Dante protested. Inner Moka slightly smirked as she clipped the rosary back on to her chain, and reverted back to the pinkette we started out with and fainted out of exhaustion. Dante rushed to grab her before she hit the ground. He looked at her and saw she was smiling in contentment and he was happy for that. He then drew his attention to the still sobbing succubus. Drawing towards her, he pulled out his handkerchief and said, "Here, use this." Kurumu looked up to see a handkerchief being offered to her. She took it without second thought and used it to dry her tears. Dante picked up the sleeping pinkette and started walking towards the dorms. He looked over his shoulder and said, "We'll talk about this tomorrow, k?" And with that he stalked off with the sleeping pink haired girl that was in his arms.

The next day, Dante(now wearing his usual black and red garb) and Moka were sitting on a bench just before school started.

"The rosary talked to you?" Dante asked.

"Yes," Moka replied. "I'm afraid that the seal is wearing off... Dante?"

"Yes?"

"If it were to wear off, would you still like me?"

"What kind of a question is that?" Moka looked at him with shock. "Of course I'd still like you. I mean your other self is a little self centered (inside the rosary, Inner Moka grew a tick mark on her head) and just cares about beating the crap out people, I'd still like you. Of course she'd have to learn a little thing called manners(inside the rosary, Inner Moka vows to beat the living hell out of him next time she was unsealed)."

Moka smiled and Dante smiled back for about a minute or so until...

"Good morning!"

Dante jumped from his seat to see Kurumu behind him from where he sat.

"And a good morning Kurumu." he said while sweat dropping. He then spotted her with a basket full of cookies. "Huh? Are those for me?"

"Yep. Will you eat them please?" the succubus pleaded.

"I'd love too, but you see, I'm allergic to eggs so, yeah." he replied while scratching the back of his head. Kurumu looked disappointed, but Dante then remembered what he was going to ask.

"By the way, did you want to tell us something?"

"Wellll," she said putting her hand by her cheek. "Remember when I said I was looking for my destined one?"

Both Moka and Dante nodded.

"Well, I've decided...it's Dante!"

Everything was silent for a few seconds, before Dante and Moka said, "WHAT?!"

"Yep!" the succubus said cheerfully. "Since he was able to resist my charm and defended me so I choose him as my destined one."

Kurumu took Dante's arm and put it in between her cleavage, while Dante cheeks had grown a little pink. Moka, infuriated, grabbed his other arm and the two made to poor boy into a human tug of war.

Dante thought, 'Why me? Out of all people why me? Oh right, it's because I wanted to come here!'

He then felt a sharp pain on his neck and saw Moka had begun to drink his blood. He sighed and thought, 'Well might as well live with it.'

**A/N: Finish! Man I'm on fire! Thanks to freakypanda12345 for writing in the parts I couldn't get to and for Jason Grace son of zues for giving me some ideas. Speaking of which, make sure to check out his story and favorite, follow and review it. But make sure you do the same with this one. **


	3. Let's Get Into Some Club Activities

Dante Price: Multiverse Jumper Chronicles

The Rosario+Vampire Chronicles

**A/N: Well I'm back again. Doctor Who is back up and running and there are still rumours about there being a season 3 for Rosario Vampire due to the fact that the manga is still ongoing. Also should I incorporate a villain or monster from the Whoverse into a chapter? Well enough of my rambling, let's get on with show!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Rosario Vampire. Doctor Who belongs to the BBC and Rosario Vampire belongs to Akihisa Ikeda and Shonen Jump. I only own my OC.**

Chapter 3: Let's Get Into Some Club Activities

By lostsoldierS636 and freakypanda12345

Dante's mind drifted from Miss Nekenome's lecture. Pondering the facts of the rosary and knowing that the seal will possibly wear off. As the teacher rambled on about how Shakespeare made several mentions of cats in his literature and many more hints on the topic. Dante came to the conclusion that if it broke, he would have to find and confront Isshin Shuzen, Moka's father. Now most people or monsters in this case, would be saying it'd be suicide to go up against one of the Dark Lords, but Dante faced much worse in the past.

His attention to the class was redrawn when Miss Nekonome said, "Well then everyone, this academy's goal is to train monsters to adapt to human society so that means starting today you're all going to take up club activities!"

Dante rolled his eyes while thinking, 'Great now I have to deal with all those clubs that'll try to take advantage of her. But that means I got to be weary of a certain club.'

Moka poked him with her pencil and said, "Dante we should join the same club". Dante spun around to see her smiling.

He smiled back and nodded his head and said, "Alright Moka. But it's gotta be one we'll both enjoy doing together."

During the conversation, a student got his faced nearly clawed off by Miss Nekonome for pointing out her tail. Dante swore never to point that out to her at any given time(except for the human world of course). A few minutes later, the two were outside trying to find a club. So far, no such luck with most of them. The chemistry club offered Moka to join and nearly gave her a vile of knockout gas, but Dante swiped the vile and it "accidentally" broke right in front of the club knocking them out. Next was the photography club, they wanted use the pinkette to take nude pictures of her. Then out of the blue, all there cameras were broken. Moka turned to see Dante slip a cylinder device back into his pocket. She shook her head and he just held up his hands in defence. Throughout most of the day, most of the clubs were either too bizarre or just too perverted towards Moka. But Dante wanted to try two clubs in particular: the kendo and martial arts club.

The first one they walked up to, was the kendo club. They were taking any person who challenged them, so this was the perfect opportune moment Dante was looking for. He walked up and said, "I'll have a go."

The recruiter looked at him and snorted, "You? You don't look like much. But if you want your behind whipped that badly, be my guest."

Dante walked up on the area mat, which was about the size of two acrobate mates, and took a kendo sword. The president of the club walked up in full gear and asked, "Aren't you going to put any gear on?"

Dante grinned and said, "There's no need."

The president rolled his eyes and said, "Your funeral pal."

The armored president then proceeded to put on his helmet put on his helmet and took a stance. Dante just stood there and said, "We doing this or what?"

He charged Dante and swung at him only to see him gone.

"Looking for someone?"

Dante was right behind him leaning on his kendo stick with an eyebrow raised. "So is this supposed to be a fight? Or are you just slacking off?"

That did it. He charged at Dante again, only to find a sharp pain from every side of his body. He stood still as he finally collapsed while Dante just walked away. Everyone, included the rest of the club, were stunned for what they just witnessed. Even Moka was shocked as Dante walked up to her and said, "Well that was disappointing. Anyway lets try another club."

They were about to walk away when they heard someone say, "Hold it!"

The two turned to see the battered president and the rest of his club, on their knees in front of them.

"Please teach us Master Dante." The kendo president pleaded. "Show us your skill."

Dante put a finger to his chin and said, "Hmm... no."

The entire club was stunned and started weeping as he walked away. Moka on the other hand was curious on how Dante did that. Even Inner Moka was intrigued by his skill and she wanted to know more than anyone. Next up, martial arts club. That club was challenging anyone to break tombstones, but Dante walked up and said, "I'm here to challenge your president and your president only."

One of the members were about to retort, when the president, Haiji Miyamoto, put his hand out and said, "Let's see what he can do."

The two got up on the fighting stage, bowed and took a fighting stance. Dante's stance was of jeet kun do while Haiji's was of judo. Haiji was the first to make a move and took a swing at Dante, only for him to disappear and leave an after image.

"I thought the kendo club and that brainless orc learned there lesson. But I suppose I must show it again, after all three times the charm."

Haiji turned to see Dante standing there with his arms crossed and his face full of disappointment. The president then charged him only to hit another after image of the gaijin. Then he felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned only to what felt like a hundred punches ram into his gut. He stood there frozen then collapsed on his face. The rest of the club was dumbfounded as well as the pink haired vampire. Inner Moka from the rosario thought to herself, **'Those idiots couldn't see it. They thought they saw only five punches, but it was one hundred. The same with those kendo fools, what looked like one was at least fifty. This human is very interesting.'**

Dante then bowed, lept off the stage, and rejoined with Moka who gave him a surprised look.

"What?"

"How...did..you..?" she stuttered.

Dante chuckled and said, "What can I say? I'm one of a kind."

Again like the kendo club, the karate club wanted him to teach them what he had done. And again Dante turned down them down and left them in tears.

Then the moment of truth came as they were nearing the booth for the swimming club. Dante stopped dead in his tracks just a good distance between the booth. Moka turned to him and asked, "What's wrong?"

He sighed and said, "Ever heard about the legend of mermaids leading sailors to their death back in old times?"

Moka nodded her head.

"Well, I have to settle a score with these mermaids."

"Why," the young vampire asked worriedly. "What did they do to you?"

Dante took of his jacket and rolled up his sleeve to reveal the remains of a bite mark. Moka gasped and was about to touch the scar, but he rolled his sleeve back down.

"It wasn't those mermaids in particular, but they were still mermaids. Had a bad run in with them once trying to track down a friend of mine. They drained only about a year's worth of my life, but I've been fine for the past couple years. Also," He said looking at the bikini clad women at the booth. "I need to teach them that some people are not as helpless as they look."

Moka looked at the ground and said, "I wish I could help but..."

"You can actually."

The pinkette looked up at the curly haired boy, "How? Water is one of my greatest weakness. I'll possibly die if I try to help you."

"No you won't die. I mean you may get water on you, but I can fix that."

"How?"

Dante then dug through his pant pocket and pulled out a blue pill.

"Swallow this."

Moka took it and looked at it for a second before she swallowed it.

"Nothing's different."

"That's because it'll kick in later on."

Moka frowned but Dante lifted her chin and said, "Trust me. You won't get hurt, I promise."

Her frown turned into a trustworthy smile as she replied, "Ok."

The two were about to walk up to the booth, until Dante's vision was blocked and two soft mounds pressing against his back.

"Guess who?"

"Nice to see you to Kurumu."

"Aw," she complained after removing her hands from his face. "You're no fun."

"Not yet anyway."

Kurumu tilted her head to one side, "What do you mean."

Dante smirked, "You'll see."

The three walked up to the booth and were greeted by a cyan eyed colored, turquoisette by the name of Tamao Ichinose. She smiled at the three and said, "Are you three signing up for the swimming club?"

"Why yes we are! Except for my pink haired friend here, she just wants to take a look." Dante said with a fake smile. He looked at Moka and winked at her reassuring her everything was going to be all right.

"Well then," Tamao said clapping her hands, "just get your swimsuit on and we'll get started."

Before the two separated into the changing rooms, Dante said to Moka, "I trusted you. Now you gotta trust me now."

Moka, still unsure, said, "Alright. I trust you."

Dante smiled at her and went into the changing room. Looking around to see that nobody was around, he then closed his eyes and concentrated. After a second or two, a ragged army bag appeared right in front of him. He smirked, opened up the bag and found a pair of black swimming trunks with red stripes on the side. He removed his clothes, put on the trunks and slipped on a white muscle shirt. Seeing that he was ready, he then pushed the two buttons on the limiter and selected the image of a trident. Once he pressed down on the hourglass symbol, he felt a rush energy like before, but also the smell of sea water. Satisfied with his choice, he stepped out of the changing room and walked to the pool side. Tamao was waiting in the pool when he came out. 'Oh my god!' was the only thing she could think of. But it just wasn't her, it was also the entire club, Kurumu and Moka who was sitting outside the pool behind the fence. All the women were gauking at Dante's ripped chest as he took off his muscle shirt. But another thing they were gauking at, were the scars across his chest, side and back. Despite this, most of the girls, Kurumu included, eyes glazed over and most of their thoughts were borderline XXX thoughts. Even the pink haired vampire was thinking a few naughty thoughts. As for her dark counterpart, well she was thinking thoughts above the XXX line.

Dante was at the edge of the pool just a few feet away from Tamao when he cleared his throat and said, "We'll are we going to do this or not?"

Tamao was pulled out of her thoughts and said, "O-of course! Just come in, the waters fine."

Dante was about to enter, when he realized that he forgot something. He signaled Moka to come to the pool side. Feeling nervous, she got up and walked over to where Dante was.

"Oh. Are you going to swim?" Tamao asked Moka.

"No," Dante said, "She's gonna help me kick your ass."

Having said that, he snatched the rosary off her chain and she transformed. Inner Moka glared Dante before saying, **"This better be worth it."**

He chuckled and said, "Trust me. It is."

Tamao was stunned for a moment, but then smiled devilishly while transforming into her true form. "So you're a vampire? Then drink this!" She said while splashing water onto Moka.

The vampire readied herself for pain when the water hit her and felt...surprisingly nothing. Dante smirked and said, "That pill I gave you is for water resistance. You'll be immune for at least an hour."

Inner Moka then cracked her knuckles while having a smile on her face that would make The Joker jealous. Dante chuckled and then stepped onto the water. He was standing on the water like it was solid ground and walked slowly. Tamao started shaking, but turned to the rest of the club and said, "Don't just stand there! KILL HIM!"

The rest of the swimming club transformed as the boys who wanted to join scampered out of the pool screaming. Dante then stopped dead center in the pool, closed his eyes and crossed his arms. Half the mermaids were charging him while the other half went after Moka. The proud vampire roundhouse kicked every single mermaid that charged her into pool nets. Tamao was leading the charge on Dante and screamed, "WE'LL FEAST ON YOU UNTIL YOU'RE A CORPSE!"

Dante opened his eyes slightly to reveal glowing blue sockets and said, "Let me tell you something," he held out his hand to form a trident made of water "Next time you want to bait someone into a trap, you don't bait someone gifted with the powers of Poseidon."

Tamao paled when she heard that, but still charged at him. He sighed and prepared for battle still on top of the water. The trident went from liquid clear to a shiny bronze as the metal materialized out of the water. He bent his knees and swung the trident in front of him just as Tamao reached him the impact sent her flying to the right. As she hit the side of the pool she instantly fell under water. Dante satisfied with himself turned to help Moka when he felt a sharp pain in his ankle. He spun to the burning and saw a very pissed of mermaid draining the life out of him. The trident in his right hand and the mermaid on his left ankle, he spun his body and twisted his ankle to get the mermaid off exposing her to a head on downward thrust. Sneering with hate, she plunged into the water again leaving him blind. Dante knew that the only way to finish the fight was underwater. He wouldn't have the speed but he still had his strength and now he could see her. Instantly the water under his feet became liquid like and he plunged straight down. Opening his eyes, he saw a very pissed of Tamao in his face hands latches onto his shoulders trying to tear his face off. Dante kicked her and sent both of them flying to opposite ends of the pool. Calling the trident to him, he saw Tamao speeding towards him he braced the trident on the wall and impaled her tail. Dante then swam up and kicked her jaw, nearly shattering it. Now upwards, and the water healing his ankle, he concentrated to the point of almost black out. Dante the hit his feet in the water which regenerated him pretty quickly. He climbed out of the near empty pool and walked towards Inner Moka. He saw her drenched in water and decided to grab a towel for her. As he gave it to her, she grabbed his hand and slapped his face.

Holding his hand to his face, he asked, "What was that for?"

**"That was for not telling me."** She retorted. But in a surprise twist, she grabbed his head and clashed her lips with his. Dante had been kissed before, but he still felt like his lips were like the Fourth of July. They separated and he asked, "And...that?"

**"That was showing me a good time."** She replied.

She then held out her hand, and Dante was confused by this until he realized that she wanted the rosary. Giving it to her, she winked at him and said, **"Until next time."** With that, she clipped the rosary back on, and fell forward. Dante caught the sleeping vampire and saw that she was blushing. Then he realized that the hour was almost up, and decided to take her back to his room. Kurumu, on the other hand, was washed up in a tree still thinking about XXX things and hadn't noticed the events that happened.

It was ten minutes left before the pill started to wear off when Dante entered his room with the sleeping vampire still in his arms. He set her down on the couch, and with his abilities from Poseidon drew all the water that was on her off. He then removed her clothing, piece by piece, until he was down to the bra and panties. He was sweating profusely as he tried to compose himself to take off the last of her soaked clothes. Seeing that he had five minutes left, he got a dry towel an threw it over her and removed the last of her soaked clothes while keeping her covered. '2 minutes left.' He thought to himself. Pressing the two buttons, he scrolled through the images until he came upon a fire ball. Selecting it, he stretched out his hands and used his heat ability to remove any water left over. Time was up, and Moka was still sleeping soundly. Letting out a sigh of relief, he picked her up and laid her down on his bed. After covering her up, he then kissed her on the check. She stirred a bit and smiled as she was still blissfully asleep. Dante then decided to dry her clothes off and get some on himself. About ten minutes later, Dante, now dressed, was sitting on the couch pondering his thoughts and feelings.

"Dante?"

He turned around to see Moka, who had wrapped the bed sheet around her, standing in the doorway of his room.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"I feel fine. But, I do remember..."

The pinkete then blushed beet red as she remembered what her inner self did.

"You ok?" Dante asked trying to hold a laugh back.

"Y-yeah. I just need to sit down."

"There's some clothes you could put on in the second to last draw in my room. It's just old shirts I haven't worn in a while."

"Thank you."

A few minutes later, Moka came out of the room wearing a pair of Dante's pajama pants and a large t-shirt. She then sat down on the other side of the couch opposite to Dante. There was silence for about five minutes.

Finally Dante spoke, "We never did get to see _From Russia with Love_. Wanna watch it?"

Moka nodded without looking at Dante. He got up from his spot on the couch, and opened up his movie draw. He picked out the movie and put in the DVD player. He pressed play and sat down as the opening scene played. Midway through the movie, Moka heard, **"Take him."**

She let out an eep, but Dante didn't take that much notice. She looked back at the TV and saw it was at the part where James was about to find Tatiana Romanova in his hotel bed. She then thought nothing of it and was about to relax when suddenly, **"Take him you naive one!"**

Moka let out a small gasp and looked at Dante, whose eyes were still glued to the movie. She looked back down and saw that the rosary was glowing. **"What are you waiting for? Take him** **now!"**

'What! No! Dante's just a friend that's all.' she said. 'Also how are you talking to me?'

"**He's more than that, I can feel it in you. Think about it, he made promises he kept and cared for you and stuck by you no matter what. Isn't that worthy enough to become our mate?"**

Outer Moka thought about this, sighed and said, 'Alright. I'll do it.'

She then inched closer to Dante using her hands and knees.

"Dante."

"Yes wha... are you doing?"

Moka's breathing grew heavier and her cheeks grew flustered. Inching nearer, Dante backed up a bit more and more.

"Dante."

"Uh, yeah?"

"Take me."

"Wha...mmm?!"

Moka then proceeded to clash her lips with Dante's and kissed him passionately. Dante wanted to refuse her kiss, but he melted his lips with her. Suddenly the door to his room burst open with a pretty filthy Kurumu.

"Dante I wanted to...WHAT THE HELL!"

The two stopped kissing and Dante said, "Kurumu, now's not the best time."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOW'S NOT THE BEST TIME?! YOU-."

"PLEASE leave Kurumu. We'll see you tomorrow morning."

The succubus was about to retort, when she saw the look on Dante's face. She stepped out of the room and said, "Well congrats you two. I-I'll see you tomorrow."

After Kurumu closed the door, Moka asked, "Well she be ok?"

"She'll be fine. Now where were we?"

Moka's palms were sweating she leaned towards Dante biting his lower lip playfully when she accidentally cut him.

"Oh my gosh I'm soo sorry Dante it…was an…accident..." she stammers as she drifted towards his lip again she started sucking on his lower lip.

Dante thought we might as well go with it. He started kissing her top lip. Moka put her hands on his head pulling him ever closer. He could feel her passion radiating in the room. He put one hand on the small of her back pulling her to him and started to lean back on the couch. The young vampire still latched to his lips, he now was in her knees into of him. He swung his legs onto the couch and his head lay on the armrest. Once the cut stopped bleeding, the vampire slowly started to slid her tongue into the gaijins' mouth. Taken back by this, Dante started to return the favor. Moka giggled and lay her head on Dante's chest both hands on his shoulders there comfortably she drifted into a light sleep. Dante put his hand on her head and thought, 'That...was...fantastic.' He then closed his eyes and drifted into slumber land.

Meanwhile, Kurumu walking down a dirt path in the forest kicking a rock every five or so yards pouting then shouting then she leaned up against a nearby tree and breaking down crying. Her plan had not worked. Dante still was with Moka at this rate she probably will never find her destined one. Suddenly there was an unusual wind that rocked the trees and a sound.

_**VWOOORP VWOOOORP VROOOOORP**_

Kurumu got up and started walking towards the sound.

_Dante's POV_

Dante woke up and checked his watch. '6:00. It'd be a good time to check up on the TARDIS.'

He got up, not disturbing the still sleeping vampire, and climbed down his window. Being a former assassin of the brotherhood and all it wasn't that hard for him. He walked for about ten minutes until he stopped, looked around, and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. He held it up and pressed the button on the side and held it for about five seconds when he heard a familiar sound.

_**VWOOORP VWOOOORP VROOOOORP**_

The TARDIS materialized right in front of him. He let out a sigh of content, seeing something so familiar. He then felt a sensation coming from his back pocket. The usually blank psychic paper said only two words: **TIME RIP.**

He then heard a large ripping sound and turned to see a tear in the fabric of the universe a literal rip the fabric of reality billowing in the wind little threads in long strands still flowing. In between the rip out stepped a black clad individual with fire dogs barking behind him. Then as if it were being sewn back together the rift closed. Now Dante got a better look at the curious male. He was wearing a suit along with a top hat. Though the most distinguishing features, were a Gui Fawkes mask and cloak he wore that the inside seemed to have no end and the outside… looked to be made of… the night sky.

_Unknown POV_

Stumbling out of the rift I had just made into a dark forest I could still hear the hellhounds barking behind me. Looking around, I saw a blue telephone booth with a shocked individual staring at me his hand next to the lock. Shivering from my aura of frosty coldness, he put the key back in his pocket, and pulled out a sword black and gold that almost radiated energy.

"I don't know where you came from. but i think it best if you leave", he said with a firm voice. I tilted my head to try to get off a confused look; it seemed to work. "Do you speak english?", he said. I took a step forward and pulled out my ebon blade to match his.

"I don't want to hurt you so please go away." he said leveling his sword to match mine.

I smiled under my mask and took another step forward; then another and another. Slowly advancing he took a defensive stance.

"DANTE!" someone in the distance called. "Oh blast it," he said. He pulled up his sleeve and turned the dial on a device that seemed to be fused to his wrist. Then the blue box disappeared. Me realizing the danger, swung my cloak and teleported to a nearby tree using the outside of the cloak to mask myself. A pink haired girl in a school uniform ran to him and hugged him around the neck. "Dante... I was worried I saw the window open and followed you here." she said tightening her embrace on him. The sword still being behind his back, he let go and the sword disappeared without pushing any of the controls on his wrist. this meant only one thing... MAGIC!

The next thing I noticed was the smell in the air that just hit me. The girl was a vampire. My mind flooded with questions: Does he know? Are there more of them here? do the ones here have magic? How old is she? Soon I let my curiosity get the best of me I teleported back tilted my hat and said the words that introduced me to a life of love, adventure, friendship, death, horror, and tragedy...

"Hello... my name is Conor."

After I said that, I blacked out and knew nothing more.

**A/N: Well this is a twist isn't it? Connor's back story and all that other stuff will be explained in stories by freakypanda12345 page. And before you ask, yes Connor will be the love interest for Kurumu. Now you're thinking "What about Mizore?" don't worry she will be in the story and...well you'll see. Next time a stranger has appeared literally out of no wear and there's a peeper on the loose at the school *cough* Gin *cough*. Anyway see ya next time. Also don't forget to favorite, review and follow. Also check out Jason Grace son of zues' Prototype Shinigami. **


	4. Make Friends With Your Senior, Ok?

Dante Price: Multiverse Jumper Chronicles

The Rosario+Vampire Chronicles

**A/N: Back again with another chapter. My Google account had problems, but it got fixed. Also, just to inform you, I have watched every Doctor Who episode from Series 1 to the present and I am trying to watch mainly the Tom Baker era. I also know that the TARDIS was capable of traveling into different universes but it'd be drained of power either way. But again I'll explain why it hasn't for my story later on. Anyway, the end of the last chapter and this chapter introduces Connor. Who is he? Where did he come from? What does he want? Well you'll find some of that out in this next installment. ALLONS-Y!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Rosario Vampire. Doctor Who belongs to the BBC and Rosario Vampire belongs to Akihisa Ikeda and Shonen Jump. I only own my OC and Connor belongs to freakypanda12345.**

Chapter 4: Make Friends With Your Senior, Ok?

By lostsoldierS636 and freakypanda12345

_Connor's POV_

I awoke in a soft bed. Sitting up I observed my surroundings due to the pink heart pillow I assumed this was a female's room. Instantly I was at the door. My rapier was not in the room so I was prepared to search the rest of the place for it. I looked down and annoyed I thought... and my boots. I slowly opened the door. The living room was empty I spotted my boots on a rug by the door. I snuck into the boots and wanted to find the vampire I had seen. I also needed to figure out if the gods had a presence in this universe. This I why I hated traveling from one universe to the next. The weakness causes me to pass out then who knows what happened to me in that period. Completely immersed in thought the sound of a tea kettle going off completely startled me. My predator instinct kicked in. I blurred down the hallway towards the sound. I descended on a unsuspecting blunette making tea. I put on arm around her mouth and the other on the back of her head.

"Where am I?" I said in a cold voice.

"My dorm at Youkai Academy. Please I was just trying to help." she stammered starting to cry

"My sword where is it?" I questioned. She sobbed as I started to twist her head and said "I'll do it, tell me where my sword is."

"On the *sob* table" she said. I let her go to rush to the table. Attaching the sword to my belt I started towards the window.

"I'm sorry *sob* I just wanted someone to be my friend *sob* my real friend and not go behind my back for some stupid girl." she was on her shins wiping the tears from her eyes. I felt a small amount of pity. Then I said, "Merci," pulled out a rose from my cloak then proceeded to jump out the window.

_Kurumus POV __from time rip till present_

The dawn was only hours away Kurumu was determined to find what the noise had emanated from. She hustled through the woods her feet making no more sound than a simple pat on the ground. Then she heard it.

"DANTE!" Moka cried in the distance. Kurumu cursed under her breath and started towards the sound. She got closer to see what was happening when out of nowhere a stranger appeared. In awe by what she was seeing Kurumu moved even closer. The strange boy in the top hat collapses on the ground. Dante rushed to his side and used his sonic screwdriver to check for signs of life. He spoke up, "He's alive but… the rift he made must have weakened him. I'll go get a stretcher from my dorm. You stay here and watch him."

"Ok." Moka replied as Dante hurried off. Moka got closer to the figure and kneeled close to him. Picking up a heavy looking branch, Kurumu snuck behind Moka and swung with such force that the pinkette dropped instantly.

"Thats for getting in the way of my plan." Kurumu said satisfied. Then she thought she needed to get this stranger out of here before Dante comes back. Unfolding her wings she picked up the stranger by the shoulders. Lifting him off the ground she flew him to her dorm window. she entered her dorm lifting the limp body into her bed. To make him more comfortable, she removed his boots and his rapier from his belt. Her arms almost full her curiosity started to overwhelm her as she started towards his mask. Her fingers barely touched the surface of his mask, and her body was overwhelmed with an icy cold her feeling in her hand that made it snap back. Then she thought if 'If I can warm up to him, maybe he will take it off himself.' She left the room placing the boots by the door. Examining the sword she walked to the kitchen to sit at the table. The metal was black and it seemed to be a fencing sword just more... meant to kill. She set the sword down on the table thinking, 'I'm going to make him some tea to help him recover." Moving to the stove, she started the kettle. She looked to the clock on the wall, only an hour or two and the school day would start. The sun started to peek over the horizon the ghostly tree tops were painted orange with the rising sun. The tea started to whistle she moved the kettle to a different burner. Moving to get some tea bags, she felt a hand as cold as ice over her mouth and another on the back of her head poised to snap her neck.

"Where am I?" a dark voice said menacingly. Instantly she thought it was the stranger.

"My dorm at Youkai Academy," she said then added "Please I was just trying to help" she felt tear tracks start down her cheeks.

"My sword where is it"the voice said irritated. Her head started to twist in the cold hands grasp "I'll do it, tell me where my sword is"

"On the *sob* table." she stammered. Once the hands let to she collapsed to the floor on her knees she looked over to the figure heading to her window and said, "I'm sorry *sob* I just wanted someone to be my friend *sob* my real friend not someone who goes behind my back for some stupid girl.

The figure pulled a rose that seemed to be out of nowhere tossed it to her and said, "Merci" with that he jumped out the window. Kurumu still crying looked at the rose and pondered the past days events.

_Dante's POV a few moments earlier _

"Well then I think I found one in the dorm supply closet but...Moka!" Dante exclaimed. He had found the pinkette slumped over on her side unconscious. He rushed up and tried waking her up. As he did, he noticed that the stranger named Connor was gone. Also he noticed that there was a branch nearby. He went up to it and did a scan with the sonic device and thought, 'It seems it detects DNA of a...oh no.'

He then heard a soft moan come from he left the pinkette. Dante rushed up and said, "Moka, are you alright? Can you stand?"

The young vampire slowly got up while grasping her head. "Yes I can. I-I think I was knocked out but by who?"

Dante stared at the ground with his hands in his pockets. "Moka," he started. "It was Kurumu."

Moka put a hand over her mouth and said, "It couldn't have been."

"Oh, but it was. I guess she conked you on the head and took off with our mystery guest. By the way, your pretty injured. Here," He said pulling the collar of his shirt down. "You need it more than I do right now."

"Thank you." _**CAPU-CHU!**_

After she drank her fill, she wiped her mouth and said, "Well we better go find her."

"No," He replied. "We'll talk to her during school. She's got a lot to answer for. Also, I don't think our mystery guest will get that far. Anyway we should head back for the dorms and get ready for the day. I'll make some coffee and breakfast for the both of us, then will head for the school."

"Sounds good."

And with that, the two walked back to the dorms and thought two things: who was this mystery man and why did Kurumu attack Moka?

_Connors POV right after leaving Kurumu's room_

Thinking on the girl I ran around the complex with the rising sun most of the inhabitants would be getting up now. Hunting down the pinkette from before, her scent was not fresh anymore so I have to go with faint smells and sights that she had when she went back to the academy. Looking up at the windows I took off my top hat in order to see the top floors of the complex. Rounding a corner I saw what looked to be students judging by their uniform. I ducked quickly around the corner. Back to the wall looking over my shoulder I saw a metal pipe leading to the roof. Grabbing onto the pipe I started climbing up to the roof peeking slightly around the corner to keep a watchful eye on my oncoming trouble. Reaching the roof as the students rounded to corner I could hear their feet crunching on on the gravel. Sighing with relief, I looked over to see a ghostly figure in white robes expecting me.

"Welcome Connor... we have been expecting you... I see you have started quite a ruckus between my students." he said with a ghostly smile under his hood.

"Well did you know that some of your students have quite some amazing secrets," I said assuming he was the headmaster.

"Of course like Moka Akashiya the vampire and Dante Price the highbreed timelord," I smiled under my mask I had gotten him to reveal information to me that even I hadn't known. The girls name and the boys power. tipping my hat I said "My name is Connor but I guess you already know that."

"Of course... and I know why you're here and rest assured the gods that you have trouble with do not exist only in legend here."

'Well that's a relief,' I thought to myself.

"But," the headmaster continued, "Since you don't want to incur the wrath of the gods, then I have a proposal."

"Go on." I asked curiously.

"Enroll into my academy and learn even more of what you've already know."

"That sounds pretty pointless" I replied.

"That's because it is… what I offer you is rest to gather your strength and you can learn of the powers we have in this world and maybe even stay." he proposed with the same smile.

"Sounds a little too good to be true… I'll accept your offer but I do not trust you" I said.

"Excellent," the headmaster replied folding his hands together. "You'll start today and your homeroom will be..."

_Dante's POV start of the school day_

Tired and agitated were the two things I were feeling right now. Tired, because Moka had a second helping of my blood and agitated because I was constantly glaring at Kurumu who looked pretty tired herself. 'Right after class,' I thought. 'Moka and I will corner her after class and ask what she did with-'

"Ok class," Miss Nekonome's voice had disrupted my thoughts. "I have a new student to introduce."

That got my attention.

"May I introduce Mr...?"

"Connor, Connor Smith." A new voice said.

I looked up, and saw a male caucasian with black hair, pale skin and wearing a black vest, white dress shirt and a tie. But the most distinguishing feature was that he was wearing a pair of tinted sunglasses that wrapped well around hIs eyes. I questioned why he wore those, but I was about to get my chance when Miss Nekonome said, "Well Mr. Smith, just take the seat next to Mr. Price."

The new student took his seat next to mine. Ironically, that seat also belonged to Saizou before I beat the living crap out of him and turned him into Stephen Hawkings, minus the genius. He sat down, and smiled at me while raising an eyebrow. I was about to retort when the cat lady said, "Most of you have already found clubs, for the exception of Ms. Akashiya, Ms. Kurono, Mr. Price and you Mr. Smith. All the other clubs unfortunately have been filled up, so you'd all have to be in the newspaper club."

I withdrew from making a verbal assault, and I just said, "Later."

He smirked and replied, "Maybe."

_Connor's POV after class_

Walking down the hall I was satisfied with my self. I had found a way to keep the cloak on me. Looking down to my forearm I saw the tattoo of the golden eagle being stabbed in the back. Still focused on the tattoo, I didn't realize where I was walking... until it walked into me. Me and the girl collided so fast all it took was a second for my sunglasses to fall off my face. She instantly said "Sorry." I could still feel the warmth she brought when we impacted. I looked down to find it was the girl I had threatened before. She leaned to pick up the glasses and I couldn't stop her she looked into my eyes... nothing happened, and she said "I know you you're the new student... oh here," she handed me the glasses. "You have far too nice of eyes to be wearing those... are you going to the newspaper club meeting?" she asked

"Uh... yeah... I guess." I replied still dumbfounded on what was going on. I slipped the glasses on and followed her. I smiled as I saw the white rose tinted blue on the edges of petals in her hair. all the way to the club meeting she was making conversation but i could not have sounded more than an idiot because my head was other places. Remembering before I left my universe the goddess of love, Aphrodite, cursed me so whomsoever look into my eyes if they are not capable of loving me terrible fate would come upon them. I've seen it before, their skin wrinkles and chars their eyes glow ghostly blue as their soul is sucked out through their mouth. In this case that hadn't happened.

"Well here we are." she said. I leaned in to open the door and said, "Ladies first."

_General POV_

Dante and Moka were the first to arrive at the club room, so they sat down and waited. After a while, Kurumu and surprisingly Connor walked into the room together. They sat down next to each other on the far right of Moka and where silent. Miss Nekenome walked in after a couple of minutes and said, "Well it's good to see you all here! We're just waiting on one more student."

A few minutes later, the door opened with a voice saying, "Sorry I'm late everyone."

Miss Nekenome smiled and replied, "It's no problem. Students this is Ginei Morioka, the newspaper club president. Anyway, I have a meeting with the rest of the staff so make friends with you senior, ok?"

And with that, the cat lady teacher walked out of the room. Ginei then turned and flashed a smile at the two ladies while handing them flowers. "Flowers for the loveliest of ladies and...what on earth are you wearing?"

Dante then looked himself over and finally realized the outfit he was wearing. He didn't pay attention to what he threw on this morning due to waking up so early. His garbs were basically what he wore when he first meet Kurumu**. **The panama hat wearing teen looked himself over, shrugged and said, "Oh, this? It's one of my everyday garbs so I decided to wear it."

"Oh... Okay... Anyway let's get down to business."

Gin went on about how it was their duty to let the people know what's going on and more things that both Dante and Connor thought were total B.S.. Connor then let out a sigh of boredom.

"Something the matter?" asked Gin.

"This is boring," Connor said leaning back in his chair. "Are we going to do anything useful in this club. From my experience... trust me its a lot of experience the media only makes things worse."

Taken back by this, Gin said "First of all we are not the media we are a school newspaper and second of all you have no idea what we do here you just joined the club."

"Whatever." Connor said pulling a card out from his sleeve it was a joker card with a joker on both sides but no words on it. But the card itself was weird because the joker had Gin's face on it. Connor started flipping the card through his fingers resting his elbow in the student desk. he paused looked at Gin and said "Continue."

Gin clearing his throat said nervously "I was about to say just messing with you." he looked slightly down and said, "To get things started we are going to go hang posters." he said opening a drawer filing through its contents he pulled out a large stack of poster paper on each one was a picture of Mrs. Nekonome smiling with bold letters that read:

The Newspaper Club

Giving you all the news.

"Lets get started shall we?"

They all walked out of the classroom and got into the hall, which was empty due to other clubs. Heading toward the library they hung posters on every bulletin board they passed. Nobody really said anything the only sounds were that of everyones shoes… not only echoing in the halls but in the groups ears.

Finally Moka leaned towards Dante and asked, "What are you planning on doing with them… we don't know what his intentions are or how Kurumu is tied to it but somehow I think he did something to her when she took him." Dante looked her over and using his pure wit he could tell something was up. Walking around a corner, Gin hung another copy of the poster on the nearest bulletin board.

Dante replied to Moka, "Do you see the rose in her hair… if I could get that maybe I could scan it I find out where it came from." He said moving closer to Kurumu when Connor cut him off.

He grabbed him by the shoulders and moved him to a supply closet. Moka noticing this started to scream but with lighting speed Connor was in front of her. His hand over her mouth he looked her in the eyes and whispered "Follow the group and you never saw us leave." With a dazed look in her eye, Moka turned and followed the rest of them. Not saying anything. Connor turned to Dante.

"Down to business," he said "What do you want to know about me. But I'll have you know that the information you receive will come at a price."

"For starters, I know for a fact that when we first met, you were running from hellhounds. What did you do to get on Hades' bad side? And trust me I know what it's like."

"Well I'm not just on his bad side I'm also on most All of the Olympian gods bad side some of the Egyptians and Gia's. Anything else?" He replied.

"What are your true intentions?" Dante questioned.

"Two words... rest and relaxation. After fighting with the gods and raising an army against them, I need someplace to lie low for now and what better place than a universe away." Connor replied with a chuckle.

"Well that's a good reason. But do you plan to do anything drastic here?"

"You have already done that for yourself... but maybe as a bit of fun." he said with a devilish smirk.

"Well there's no reason on ranting about if its getting either of us nowhere. Let's catch up and what is this price you speak of?"

"A favor I will call in later." with that he snapped his finger and the reality next to him split open. Through it, Dante could see the rest of the group. 'The tattoo on his arm glowed as Connor said,

"Go ahead its just a short cut."

"A very dangerous shortcut that's slowly ripping the fabric of this universe bit by bit. I'll accept it only once, but if I promise to keep your secret then you must promise never to do whatever your doing now."

"Alright step on through... and I'll have you know that I'm a master at what I do. So this universe isn't falling apart anytime soon." with that, Connor stepped through the opening.

Dante following him and looking back once on the other side the fabric started to be stitched by a blue thread until the rip was closed. It seemed to meld together and the string dropped instantly to the ground with no trace the rip had ever been there. Dante picked up the string and took out his sonic, gave a the string a scan and looked at the result, "It's just plain string."

Connor looked back and said, "I need to hide myself somehow and there's no way I would leave the fabric's string laying around." He turned to walk with the group with Dante behind him. When they finally caught up, Gin was telling the girls to put up some posters on the wall that were near the footlockers. Now that was something that Dante couldn't get around, footlockers. At a normal school, there'd just be regular lockers to hold books and other items. But here, it just reminded him of elementary school where he had to bring a pair of gym shoes. Back to the matter at hand, the two girls were putting up the posters while standing on stools. It was Connor who noticed that Gin was sitting down right underneath them, and was looking upwards. He went to see what it was all about until he got into the same position looked up to see both girls pantees. Dante saw the position both were at and was about to point out doings as going on, when Connor grabbed Gin by the collar of his shirt and forced him against the lockers.

"You were on my bad side before, but now you've gone past the line... what were you thinking looking up their skirts?" Connor said raising a fist.

Moka noticed this and said "What are you two doing?"

Gin relaxed and said "I don't know Connor said something about looking up your skirts."

The girls noticing the position they were in, quickly jumped down embarrassed and doubled slapped Connor on both cheeks. Moka ran to Dante and embraced him while Kurumu ran down the hall fuming.

"Well the club meeting is over now thanks to you." Gin stated.

"Oh it is over." Connor said slamming his hand against the wall next to Gin's head. When Connor walked away, the joker card slid to the floor.

The next day, Gin and Dante were walking around the back side of the school. Dante carrying a box said, "Is it necessary for us to bring these cameras back here?"

Gin hurrying ahead said, "We need cameras everywhere if we are to get any good news. Besides, there's rumors on campus on a peeper." Stopping, Gin looked up at a window and said "Why don't you take a camera and set it there?"

Dante knew what was to come next, but he played along with it. He climbing on a barrel with camera in hand and was about looked through the window, when he stopped, turned and said, "Y'know Gin, you almost had me for a moment."

"What are you talking about?" He asked with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Well on my first day here at campus, I took the liberty of going through the entire school and memorizing each location."

"So?"

"So, I know for a fact that we're right outside the girls changing room. Meaning you're trying to frame me for-."

_CLICK_

Dante swung around to see Gin holding a camera up and the photo already being processed. He dug into his coat pocket, pointed and activated his sonic screwdriver towards the camera. The camera then short circuited and shocked Gin.

Unfortunately the photo had already been processed and Gin shouted, "LOOK! I FOUND THE PEEPER!" As girls came to the window.

Dante looking astonished said, "It's not what it looks like. Gin set me up."

"Get him!" a girl said pointing.

The commotion soon erupted as girls from all around the school headed to the main courtyard because the peeper was caught. Moka overhearing this while walking down the hallway started toward the courtyard like everyone else. Arriving at the large crowd of girls beating on one individual. She heard constant pleas like "It's not what you think" or "I was set up" but it didn't matter she hated peepers and wanted to see them get justice. Meanwhile Inner Moka thought "**I want to deliver more than justice myself**." Moka started to get close enough and finally she saw the peeper... She felt the tears running down her face. Dante looked over and said "Yes I did get close to the window but..." She cut him off shouting "I hate perverts." With that she ran out of the crowd.

Later that night Moka was on the roof of the girls dorms. The full moon shine bright above her. The soft wind made the trees sing and moan their sad song. Moka leaning against the rail didn't expect the new speaker.

"Shame what happened to Dante." Gin said approaching her.

"It's not true I know it can't be." she said defensively.

He held up his hands and said "I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this… but here." He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the picture of Dante looking at the window of the girls changing rooms. "It's alright I'm here to make it better." he said putting his arm around her as she started to cry. Making his move he slid his hand down her side to her hip.

Startled she stopped crying and asked, "Did you just feel me up?"

"No," he said defensively. "I'm consoling you because your boyfriend is a peeper."

"I still don't believe Dante would do something like that!" she said again.

Getting frustrated, Gin dung through his coat and grabbed a stack of pictures and said, "The evidence is right here what more do you need."

Astonished at what she was looking at, Gin was holding a stack of pictures of naked to almost naked girls.

Noticing his mistake he started fumbling the photos back into his jacket when his collection of around 80 or so photos fell out. Among them was a glowing joker card.

Instantly lightning struck and Connor, wearing his top hat, mask and cloak, was standing on the far railing with his arms crossed. Gin practically shaking asked, "Who are you?"

Moka not knowing how to feel, grateful or scared, stood by and watched.

"You can come out now." Connor said and with that Dante opened the roof's door. He hurried to Moka's side while Connor jumped down from the railing. Starting to advance on Gin, Connor held out his hand and the card flew to it.

"Ok you two leave me with no choice I have do this," Gin said huddling over hair sprouted all over his body as his ears climbed up his head and grew pointed his mouth and nose extended into a muzzle. His fingers grew long and sprouted dark claws. He threw his head back and let out a mighty howl.

'A werewolf… hmm,' Connor thought; instantly his arm was around the worgs neck and he was punching him in the ribs each time you heard a different one crack or snap. "You think you have power but you have no idea what power is boy." Tossing him up he grabbed the dog by his foot and slammed him into the ground. You could hear Gin's spine shatter. Crippled and bloody he lay on the ground now in human form. Coughing blood he tried to get up be received a kick to the jaw.

Dante stood there looking disappointed."You didn't have to kill him." He said. Moka burying her face into his chest to shield herself from the massacre.

"Your right," Connor replied "I need only show him what happens when you wrongly accuse me of something I didn't do... And that I have done." He started walking away and continued "… your turn."

"I don't want to kill him." Dante exclaimed.

"And you won't he is a werewolf which means he has advanced healing. He'll probably be walking by tomorrow but running of shifting form give it a couple of weeks." With that Connor flipped the card over his shoulder it landed on Gin's chest just a normal joker card. Dante looked at Gin, and a devilish smile came onto his face. He then felt something tug on his arm and turned to see Moka grabbing it.

"Don't kill him." she pleaded. However Inner Moka enjoyed the show and wanted more blood shed.

"Don't worry, I won't," He started taking out the blue and green tipped sonic devices. "But you should really cover your ears."

Moka, now understanding the situation, covered her ears as Dante walked up to the battered werewolf and said, "You're a senior student, how about a pop quiz? What happens when you point two identical sonic devices together?"

"W-what?" Gin asked weakly.

"Let's find out." And with that he pressed the buttons on both devices, creating a huge sound that caused Gin to howl in pain. He cringed snapping his already reforming bones once more, putting him in even more pain. After a few seconds, Dante released his hold on the devices and put them back into his coat pocket. He then turned to the pinkette, grabbed the rosary and yanked it off. A burst of energy was then released, and low and behold, where the pinkette stood was now replaced by her silver haired counterpart.

"**Why have you called me out? You could've easily-"**

Before she could speak another word, Dante grabbed her by her waist and clashed his lips with hers. After a few seconds, he released his hold on her and backed up. Inner Moka, slightly blushing, asked, **"What was that for?"**

Dante just smirked and said, "I can't have all the fun now, can I?"

Inner Moka gave a devilish smirk back and proceeded towards the beaten and nearly deaf werewolf.

"**Know your place worm!" **And with that, she proceeded to kick Gin in the side sending him flying into the opposite railing with another shattering crack as more bones broke as well as the railing, screaming, "I think I already know my place!" As he plummeted down to the ground below.

Inner Moka turned and said, **"Very well done, as for this Connor he has power and he knows how to use it but something is off about his mind. He seems to have changed since he got here. I'm not sure if for the better. My point is keep an eye on him something in his past drove him mad but he seems to had a sliver of sanity left and thats what he is clinging to... just watch yourself if he loses that last sliver we don't know what he could do with that power."** she paused, then said **"She's had a hard day you are to take her to your dorm and give her a goodnight sleep."** With that she clipped the rosary back to herself and as she transformed collapsed in Dante's arms sound asleep. Dante lifting her bridal style started down the steps towards his dorm.

Meanwhile Kurumu was in her dorm sitting on her bed in a bathrobe studying for the Shakespearian mentioning of cats quiz. Suddenly she heard a knock on the door. Cautiously moving through her dorm, she opened the door only to see a bouquet of roses the same as the stranger had given her. They were bundled with blue string and atop the petals sat a Jack of hearts card. On the back was a note that read:

**Though **I** cannot be your friend **

**I will be watching you**

**protecting you from danger**

**and can assure you no harm **

**will come your way**

**sincerely**

**C.**

**A/N from lostsoldierS636: And that's a wrap! Yep, I'm leaving it on a cliffhanger so bite me. Anyway, sorry for the slow updates, I'm trying to earn a little extra cash for a convention. **

**A/N from freakypanda12345: Thank you all so much for reading these and if you want to know more about Connor it will have to wait on my page because I am so immersed in this story I'm going to try to incorporate some of his past into the story so you have a better understanding of what he came from.**

**A/N from lostsoldierS636: Also make sure to favorite, review, and check out Jason Grace son of zues' Shinigami Prototype. Till next time.**


	5. Mischievous Love

Dante Price: Multiverse Jumper Chronicles

The Rosario+Vampire Chronicles

**A/N from lostsoldierS636: Alright, back again with another chapter! Now I was thinking on dividing my story up into multiple different sections. For example: I put the first three into a slot called Dante Price Multiverse Jumper Chronicles Origins and the R+V stories into a separate one titled the same but with the subtitle included. Still thinking on that, but I'll possibly do it. Also just started watching season 2 of The Walking Dead. BTW here's a challenge I'm putting out, someone make a Highschool of the Dead and The Walking Dead crossover. Characters from HOTD can be from manga and anime but the WD characters must be from the show. Anyway that's my two jelly babies so ALLONS-Y!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Rosario Vampire. Doctor Who belongs to the BBC and Rosario Vampire belongs to Akihisa Ikeda and Shonen Jump. I only own my OC and Connor belongs to freakypanda12345.**

Chapter 5: Mischievous Love

By lostsoldierS636 and freakypanda12345

_The sun had set only the purple and orange remnants remained in the layered sky. The candle lit dirt path that seemed to have been walked on over a thousand times littered with pumpkins the slight carnival music in the background. Families every 100 meters or so would laugh and joke around as they were being pulled in a hay ride by black horses. Then they would see it in the distance; brightly lit orange tents and booths with men on unicycles juggling torches, dancing bears, and acrobats flying above on trapezes that the strings were not visible. There was laughing, playing and a fat man advertizing events that would come later tonight._

_"Don't miss the elephant trainer and his act and a must see the carnival masters magic show!"_

_Connor stood in one of the dead trees juggling knives smiling and leaning against the tree. Waiting for the main event. He smiled and jumped down. Walking to the big tent he nodded to the fat man who instantly started shouting, "Everyone inside the big tent the shows about to start!" The ecstatic crowd easily complied._

_Once everyone was inside Connor started stalling while the select twelve members of the staff filed inside. Once Connor was done pulling a mermaid things out of his hat a member in the back row nodded._

_"Now ladies and gentlemen I will make you… disappear." Connor smiled with his vampiric fangs extended. He dashed instantly to off the stage and to the third row and sank his fangs into the young ladies neck. The other staff members did the same to other members of the crowd._

_The murduring spree had begun. The crowds panic was easily contained with the others members of the staff that weren't vampires keeping the fray in the tent. The bloodshed was over in minutes. Connor wiped his mouth and started walking away. He paused and looked slightly over his shoulder and said "… clean this up." He then continued to his quarters._

Bolting upright in his bed, Connor rubbed his eyes as the harmful memory drifted from his mind. He then got up, put on his usual garb, minus the cloak, hat and mask, and walked out of his room. Connor strided through the halls of the boys dormitories heading to what he knew was Dante's. As he marched, the few students who were up side stepped into him in the hallway shivered. After everyone he passed Connor smiled he wanted to look intimidating. reaching his destination Connor knocked on the door heavily. Inside he heard muttered voices saying "No no I'll get it. You go get something to eat." with that the door opened and there stood dante in a orange t-shirt that read "Camp Half Blood" with blue athletic shorts to match.

"Good you're up. I need to speak to Moka." he said resting his hand against the door frame.

"Well come on in. We were just about to have break-"

_**CAPU-CHU!**_

"AGH! Moka you should ask first before you do that!" Dante complained.

Connor moved past the young pinkette and pulled out 3 bags that were full of crimson liquid. "Thanks for the breakfast offer, but I brought my own... before you pass out maybe you should give one of these to her every now and again."

Moka unlatched her mouth from Dante's neck and said, "No thanks. Getting fresh blood from Dante is ten times better."

"Suit yourself... well actually I understand fresh is always better but I have not found somebody in this world to offer it to me." he said moving towards the kitchen. Once inside he peered around the corner and asked, "Where's the microwave?"

Rubbing his neck, Dante pointed and said, "Right there, next to the Kupkakeinator."

"The what now?"

"Hold on," Dante said as he walked over and opened the microwave door. "Right here."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Now what brings you here to my humble abode at these hours of the morning?"

Pressing a few buttons on the microwave, he tossed a blood bag in and hit start. He turned around leaned on the counter nodded toward Moka and said, "I'm here to speak with her."

Moka, astonished, pointed to herself and confusedly said "Me?"

"Yep. I need to ask some questions about...," the microwave beeping cut him off. He turned around and continued retrieving the bag. "I'm here to ask about vampires in this world."

Dante, curious, asked, "Why? Trying to figure out if they're stronger than you are. Well I could tell you a few things."

"Go on."

"Well, from what the headmaster told me, vampires here are a proud noble race that kick the ass of anyone that doesn't respect them. Also, they all act like they have stick up their ass, uh no offense?"

"**None taken." **replied a voice.

Connor looked around the room and asked, "Who was that?"

"Oh, that was Inner. Y'see, since I'm a highbreed timelord, I can use my psychic abilities to an extent. So much so that I can project her voice into the room."

"So this isn't the real Moka?"

"No, she's just a humanish version."

"Ok. Well Moka do you have any special powers?"

"Uh… no."

Draining the blood bag in a couple gulps Connor continued "You can't do… this." Connor said traveling across the apartment at lightning speed over and over and over again.

Moka giggled and said, "Nope, but that was cool."

Connor finished darting around by the trash can and threw the transfusion bag away. Disappointed, he said "Hmm, if you don't have speed you might have compulsion." Connor said moving to the from door. There he waited, ear pressed against the door. Then he smiled and opened it grabbing an unexpected passerby. He held him by the shoulders looked into his eyes and said, "Dance like a chicken."

Instantly, the student started to do the chicken dance. Connor nodded towards the dancing fool and said "Hmm?"

"No… but how does that work?" Moka questioned.

"My vocal chords adapted when I changed from human to vampire and now when I want I release a high pitched sound that when the brain recognizes it, it releases a chemical that makes the person do what I tell them to... Like expose your neck." The victim stopped dancing and exposed their neck by pulling down their collar. "You see, I have speed to catch prey. Compulsion will make them stay and have a bit of strength for self defense and if you don't have either speed or compulsion you must be very adaptive hunters." Connor said impressed.

**"Yes we are, but we also have strength." **Inner Moka's voice sounded.

"Really?" Connor said "Let us test it shall we."

"We will," Dante interrupted. "But after school and outside the grounds. Y'know it is school rules."

**"Hmph."** Inner Moka pouted.

"A friendly spar would be nice," replied Dante. "But I have a feeling that you'll be able to kick someone else's ass later. Right then!" He said clapping his hands together. "Let's go see the midterm grades, shall we?"

Connor, finishing off his second blood bag nodded, and threw it in the garbage bin.

Later on, the main courtyard was packed with students talking about their grades. Walking up to the board, it read Dante at 1st, Connor 2nd, Moka 13th and Kurumu at 288th. Speaking of the busty succubus, she was currently a few feet away when she dashed and glomped a surprised Connor.

"I knew it was you!" She said embracing Connor tightly pressing her assets against his back.

Connor, blushing crazy, acted surprised asked "What was me?"

"The flowers you numbskull."

"What flowers?" He asked.

"Well," she began. "the other day, Dante found you in the woods passed out. I carried you to my room where you assaulted me, which wasn't very nice, then you gave me a flower and ran off knowing your mistake. You decided to come back for me by entering in the school because you know you're my destined one and so you sent me the flowers and…"

"Woah, woah, woah, slow down…your destined one?" Connor asked confused.

"And what do you mean "found him"? You hit me with a branch!" Moka exclaimed.

"Sorry about that. At first I thought it was Dante, now I know it's Connor for sure."

"I'm flattered you feel that way and you're very beautiful, but…"

At this time a few feet away a group of juniors were fighting about something and pushed the other. The overgrown junior was falling towards Kurumu about to knock her over. Instantly, Connor was between the two and knocked the falling student out of the way.

Kurumu remembering, stated, "And no harm shall come your way."

"What?" Connor asked.

"From the note in the back of the card you sent me."

"I didn't send you any cards or flowers. I'm not this mystery guy you found in the woods." Connor stated boldly.

"But all the signs… they point to you." she said faltering.

Then with renewed strength, she said, "I'm not giving up until you finally cave in and tell the truth!"

"Well that's not going to happen anytime soon, but since you're so persistent… Kurumu Kurono would you like to come to my dorm for dinner tonight?"

Kurumu was taken back by this and she couldn't think of anything to say. She only nodded her head and stuttered out, "S-sure."

Just a few feet away a girl in a witch costume glared at the two male teens.

"Dante Price and Connor Smith, I will get my revenge."

"Well, well, well. The high and mighty Yukari Sendo is in 3rd place."

Yukari turned to see three older students towering over her.

'Oh no. It's the class representative and his groupies.' She then composed herself and said, "I-I must have gotten a few problems wrong. That doesn't mean I'm dumb."

"Not so high and mighty, are we little witch." He chuckled along with his two flunkies.

Yukari then waved something behind her back as three washing tubs fell on the three goons heads. Yukari laughed and said, "Serves you right you big meanies."

"Why you little-!" He growled as he raised his

At this point Dante intervened. "Why don't you three pick on someone your own size?" He then turned to the little witch and said "You shouldn't be doing things like this. I mean you can defend yourself, but you keep play pranks you'll end up alone. I should know."

"Looks like we got ourselves a witch sympathizer. Listen pal, you have no idea-"

"I have a pretty good damn idea of what you're doing. Praying on the weak, discriminating other races that are different from you." He then grabbed the still raised hand and twisted it behind the representative's back near the point of breaking it. Dante then leaned his head closer to the creep's ear and said, "I have friends who are sorcerers and witches and if they were here, they wouldn't take kindly to people like you."

He then let go of the class representative's hand and said, "Next time you wanna fight, make sure to bring body bags and tombstones."

The creep and his goons growled but then scoffed and said, "C'mon guys. Let's leave the witch and his sympathizer to themselves."

After they walked a good distance, Yukari, curiously asked,"Is that true?"

"What?"

"About having witches and wizards as friends?"

"Yep. 100% true. Heck, I went to a school for wizards and I'm good friends with three of them. Don't know what's going on with them now, but I imagine that they're doing fine. Now then," Dante said as he kneeled down. "What's your name?"

"Yukari Sendo."

"Dante!" The two turned to see Moka, Connor, and Kurumu coming towards them. Yukari's heart skipped a beat as she saw the person she admired the most. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah everything's fine. Just had to deal with a little bullying problem. Now, who's hungry?"

About ten minutes later, the five were sitting down at a table in the cafeteria eating lunch.

"So," Dante started. "You're a witch eh? Well it explains the attire, wand and the tubs that appear out of thin air. Also explains why you're so smart."

"Yep." She then turned to the pinkette. "Um, so Moka?"

"Yeah?" Moka responded.

"So, are you, um, seeing anyone?"

Moka sweatdropped at this. "Uh, sorta."

"Well if not I was hoping to tell you that..."

The little witch suddenly jumped onto the pink haired vampire and started groping her breasts and exclaimed, "I LOVE YOU MOKA!"

Connor instantly started laughing at this while the others looked on in shock. As soon as he realized the others weren't sharing his laugh he faltered and said "But... she's only... like 12. She doesn't know what love is... so its funny." He gave up on trying to explain why this brought him joy.

Moka, on the other hand, wasn't really enjoying being groped by a girl about 3 years younger than her.

"You're my idol and I loved the way you stood up for me against those bullies."

"Excuse me, I was the one who saved you from being turned into sushi. And now you treat me like chopped liver." Dante stated.

Yukari ignored his claim and said, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

This made Dante and Connor nearly throw up their lunches in disgust and (for Dante at least) disapproval.

"How about we just be friends?" Moka asked nervously.

"Ok!" The little witch chirped happily.

Later on that day, most of the students were looking in either embarrassment or jealousy. The reason, Moka was dragging a happy Yukari that was groping her breasts playfully.

"Moka's chest is bigger than it looks." the witch said happily. "They're soooo soft, it's like a dream."

"Alright. I think this has gone far enough!" Dante exclaimed as he and Connor walked up to the two.

"I agree." Connor stated. "This has gone far enough."

Yukari turned to the two boys. "Dante Price and Connor Smith. I finally meet my two archrivals. Both have above average athletic and grades and hobbies are unknown. Moka doesn't deserve to be with two overbaked guys like you."

Both boys' right eyebrows twitched.

"Overbaked?" Connor growled.

"So that's why I'm declaring war on you!"

They were drawn back by this as Yukari chanted, "Magical wand, brooms and buckets. Magic wand, brooms and buckets. Abracadabra!"

After she said that, suddenly brooms and buckets came from a nearby janitors closet and started to attack the two. But before the supplies heading for Dante reached him, he whipped out a silver cylinder device that looked like a otoscope and pulled down on the collar. After doing so, a whirring sound emanated from the device as the supplies coming towards him suddenly stopped, and fell to the ground. Yukari, dumbstruck by this, asked, "H-how did you...?"

Dante slipped the sonic device into his pocket and stated, "I reversed the polarity of the neutron flow. It's quite simple really. Now then I think Moka's had quite enough, don't you agree?"

"Yes. Actually I don't think I can move." Moka replied.

Dante then pried the young witch of the pink haired vampire and set her off to the side. Yukari, fuming, said, "I'll get you you bully!"

"Who, me?" Dante said grinning as he proceeded to take Moka's hand and walked away from the angry little witch. Connor, other hand, was still getting attacked by cleaning supplies.

Later that day, after destroying the attacking objects, Connor and Kurumu were walking around in between classes in the courtyard.

"So... I guess it's against school rules but I'll tell you anyway I'm a vampire like Moka... well not exactly like her but I'm a vampire," Connor said.

Continuing the megar conversation Kurumu replied "Thats cool... but why did you want to tell me?"

"I was going to say that next. My current personal food supply is running low and I need a new one..." Connor said looking at Kurumu. He felt his hands starting to shake because he had finished off his last blood bag this morning and the thirst was setting in.

"Oh I see," Kurumu realized. "And you came to me because you know my blood will taste delicious." she concluded saying with confidence.

"Well thats my hope." connor said

"Will it hurt?" the succubus questioned.

"Only for a little while after all it's just a little sting." Connor explained.

Thinking on this, Kurumu finally said, "I will try... and if it hurts too bad, then I won't anymore."

Sighing with relief, Connor said, "Lets go to the infirmary so I can bandage you up afterwards."

They walked for about five minutes, until they reached the infirmary. Connor held the door open so Kurumu could enter. Checking around to make sure nobody saw them, Connor followed her in. Once inside, he said, "Lay down on the bed there and don't move."

At this time, Yukari was outside trailing Connor with a voodoo doll. Once she found the right window, she got ready and put a bit Connor's hair into the voodoo doll body.

Kurumu lay still Connor was over her moving slowly to her neck. A few inches away he could hear her heartbeat and his fangs extended. About to bite down, he suddenly couldn't move. He bolted upright and jumped on top of Kurumu and grabbed her chest and exclaimed, "AAHH! What's happening?!", as he tried to move his arms but he couldn't.

Kurumu slapped him across the face and yelled, "I thought we came here to do something else not for you to be a pervert and grope me!"

"I'm not... well I mean I am but I'm not in control here." Connor said while freaking out.

At this time Moka entered the room and said "Is everything alright I heard yell..." she stopped when she saw the position Connor and Kurumu were in. Kurumu got up and started walking towards Moka but Connor's hands were still firmly grasped to her breasts.

"I dont know whats going on!" Connor exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Yukari, trying not to burst into laughter, said "Oops!" as she moved the voodoo doll.

Connor inside dropped from her breasts and pulled down her panties. A sudden breeze blew, Connor buried his face in his arms of embarrassment. All three stayed silent until they heard the laughter of a little girl outside. Connor, infuriated, stood up and said "Sorry but now I think I know why I did those things just now." he then turned towards the window and busted through it shattering the glass. He jumped and did a 180 degree turn to land right in front of laughing Yukari. He picked her up and stared her in the eyes and said "Be still." then proceeded to throw her over his shoulder climbed back in the window and said to the girls, "... get Dante."

It took a good ten minutes to find Dante. Apparently, he was in his room working on a project that he wouldn't tell anybody. They all (excluding Kurumu who was back in her room embarrassed at what had happened) meet at in a class after school and decided to try and sort Yukari out. Connor told about what happened and suggested they harshly punish her to set her straight. Dante shook his head, "She's just a little girl... she needs to learn her lesson somehow."

"You guys are being too hard on her," Moka pleaded as Yukari, who was behind her, stuck out her tongue at the other three. "She's only 11 years old. It's not fair."

"Not fair?" Connor said darkly. " 'Not fair?' I'll tell you what's not fair! Being cursed by the gods is not fair!" as he continued the shadows in the room got darker and his voice got louder and he seemed to be radiating power. "Being turned into a vampire is not fair! Not being able to look someone in the eye without killing them is not fair! So don't lecture me about what's fair!"

"Calm yourself Connor." Dante said placing a reassuring hand on Connor's shoulder. He then locked his eyes with Yukari's. "Look Yukari. I know what you're going through. I was exactly like you(minus the use of magic of course). But if you keep this up, you'll end up alone with no one to help you. And I should now," he said putting his hands in his pockets. "I was lonely all throughout middle school."

"So what?" Yukari scoffed. "You're just saying this to make me stay away from Moka. Besides, I've always been alone."

Connor, lowering his anger, looked at the witch with sympathy. "Yukari, I-"

_THUNK_

A washtub dropped to his head and bounced to the floor. The only sound in the room was Yukari laughing. She doubled over as Connor's face turned from sympathy to rage. Instantly, he was holding her up against the chalkboard by her throat choking her.

"Listen you little brat... playing pranks on people is one thing but angering someone like me is something you don't want to do twice." he said as she squirmed, her feet were just a few inches off the ground.

Moka rushed to Connor's side and pried at his shoulders trying to get him to let her go. Dante grabbed Connor's shirt and pulled him over his head. Connor instantly dropping Yukari flipped through the air and landed on a desk. He started charging her again but Dante stepped in front of him and put his hands on his shoulders and said "You need to calm yourself." Connor looked around him to the child catching her breath, but Dante got in the way and continued "Calm... down breathe... and calm down."

Once Connor relaxed, Dante released him and turned to see that Yukari had ran out of the room.

"Fine! Let her go!" Connor exclaimed swinging his hand up through the air in defeat. He walked out the door in disappointment and said, "I have a dinner to go to."

Dante and Moka were the only two in the room. Moka sighed, "That could have gone better."

"I agree," Dante said; with a sigh he put his arm around Moka and started walking her to his dorm.

Meanwhile Yukari was darting down halls giggling at what she had accomplished. Rounding a corner, she ran headfirst into 2A's class president and his goons. Slowly backing down as the three advanced. She screamed, "Someone hel-." But was cut short as one of the goons grabbed her and gagged her.

There was a knock at the door and Kurumu rushed to answer it. When she opened it she saw Connor in a full tux. Astonished, she said, "I didn't know you were still going to come after what happened I thou-" she became silent as Connor held his finger to her lips and held out his hand. Nervous and afraid, Kurumu slipped her fingers into his hand as he led her down the halls. Once at his dorm he opened the door and led her though.

The dorm was dark with only a few lit candles and the purple sky shining through the window. The air was a slightly cold enough to give her goosebumps. She wasn't sure if they were from the cold, the excitement, or the fear. She sat down in the chair at the end of the table. The table looked as if it had been prepared for a royal banquet. As Connor pushed her chair in, he asked, "May I offer you something to drink?"

"Water please." she said mesmerized. Connor proceeded to grab a silver pitcher and poured a crystal clear liquid into a glass chalice. He then sat down at the other end of the table he made a gesture with his hands and said "Help yourself."

Kurumu thanked him, as she started to pick up different bowls or platters and sampled some of the food. Trying to continue the conversation she said, "Yukari seems a bit out of control, somethi-." "Just don't talk about her... she has caused enough of a problem." Connor said cutting her off.

"It makes sense though," Kurumu said "She is a witch so it's kind of expected she will grow up this way." She took a bite out of some marinated chicken slices.

Connor, leaning forward, curiously asked, "What do you mean?"

"You mean... you don't know?" she said tilting her head.

"I'm afraid I don't. Please elaborate," Connor replied.

"Well witches are considered a border species, not quite monster and not quite human. They have been discriminated by both for centuries. A long time ago they used to have witch hunts and trials. If the humans thought you were a witch, they'd executed you."

Connor leaned back and relaxed thinking on this. He then heard a muffled scream outside and another voice saying, "Let's get this over with, I missed dinner so I hope she's tasty."

"Excuse me." Connor said getting up and moved towards the window. Looking down he saw Yukari being dragged by her arms and she was gagged by the three seniors from before. Connor opened the window and sat in the frame waiting for the right moment to jump. He used the power of the cloak to put a false scene outside of the window, so Kurumu couldn't see wouldn't go looking for him. He then used the cloak to put him into his normal clothes with the top hat and mask. He then drew his sword and jumped down towards them.

Descending on the trio of seniors, he landed kneeling with the cloak billowing behind him. he stood up and leveled the sword to the leaders chest. In a dark and powerful voice he said, "Let...her...go."

"Listen pal, were doing the world a favor by getting rid of this brat." the leader said tencing up. Conor pushed the sword closer into the chest of the leader enough just to pierce the skin as a small trail of blood ran down his chest.

"You brought this on yourself bud." the leader said stepping back. He smiled and soon the smile spread across his face literally a ear to ear grin. His teeth grew sharp and his eyes turned slitted. Scales sprouted all over his face and hands Connor assumed the same was happening all over his body. He leaned forward as a humongous lizard tail ripped through the back of his pants. The others started this process as well leaving Yukari on the ground.

The first lizard man charged Connor followed by the second and the third. Connor side stepped the first one and ducked past the second. The third lizardman ran at him and Connor stood up and with a swift motion he severed the hand of the oncoming attacker. Spewing green blood the third lizard man clutched his hand screaming. He crumpled to the ground and Connor said, "Oh sorry... my bad."

"YOU BASTARD! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!" the lizard man screamed.

"Well its really simple; you wanted to claw me and I stopped you with a little swing of my sword." Connor said noticing that the other two were charging again. Connor prepared and took a defensive stance. He smiled underneath his mask and threw his arms out to the side the cloak grasped in each hand and out of each side of the cloak charged siberian tigers.

The two remaining lizardmen froze in their tracks. One looked to the other and said weakly, "T-t-tigers." The other looked back in agreement as the tigers were then upon them. They pounced and put their massive claws on their victims faces. almost shredding their faces off. The lizardmen however, were not so weak, as they fought with every ounce of strength to hold back the tigers on top of them. Constantly clawing them and punching them in the face. Connor walked to the handless lizard man to his side. He leaned over him and said, "It's a pity you have to die." He then put the lizard man on his knees and swung his sword at neck level.

20 minutes had passed and the bodies were disposed of along with the tigers and Yukari returned safely to her dorm as Connor was returning to the window. When he entered he was in a tux again as he brushed his hair to the side he saw that the lights had been turned on. He also heard running water. Walking to the kitchen he saw Kurumu washing dishes.

"You don't have to do that." Connor said putting his hands on her shoulders.

"You were gone for almost a half an hour leaving me in the dark on what you did. I started to get worried but then I thought why should I be worried we only met a couple of days ago and-." Connor pressed his body to hers and he put his lips to hers. Stunned at first and wanting to retaliate, Kurumu started to kiss him back.

"There..." Connor said after he broke the kiss. "Did you feel that? Because I did."

"Yes." Kurumu replied shakily.

Connor, feeling his hands start to shake and legs turn to jelly, said, "Y'know... I never did get to have dinner."

Realizing what was about to happen, Kurumu pulled down her collar. "If it makes you happy... just don't take too much" she said.

Connor breathing heavily moved close to her neck. His fangs extending as he got closer. He put his lips to her neck and slightly punctured a vein. He felt the blood roll onto his tongue and he instantly was ecstatic. Wrapping one arm around the back of her head and the other to her waist. She leaned back on the counter but Connor stayed with her. She started to pull away, but Connor was still drawing blood from her. He started to feel the strength return to him. After a while, he finally pulled away and used a dish towel to cover her neck. Feeling faint, Kurumu leaned into Connor and exhaled with content.

"Did it taste any good?" She asked.

"You… have no idea on how wonderful that was." Connor replied. "Do you feel as though you can get home or should I walk you there?"

"Why can't I stay?" She questioned.

"Because I have violent dreams and that open wound on your neck… well your blood tastes so delicious, I don't think I can resist." He said pulling away the towel and licking her neck playfully.

"It's ok I can… go home by… mysel-." she said collapsing. Connor, helping her up, moved her to his bed. Once she was covered, he then left the room. Heading towards the couch he dropped instantly and was asleep in seconds. He had no nightmares that night.

**A/N from lostsoldierS636: The plot thickens! Anyway this took us a week and a half to finish so no hating. Also challenge is still open. See ya next time!**


	6. The Girl That Delivers Snow

Dante Price: Multiverse Jumper Chronicles

The Rosario+Vampire Chronicles

**A/N from lostsoldierS636: You people are in for a real treat. I felt like cutting this chapter in half, but we've had enough two parters to span the globe a million times. But anyway, the WD/HOTD challenge is still open and I will be very happy if someone accepts it and writes a decent story out of it. Also forgot to mention that the HOTD team could be in the WD universe and vice versa. Also, for timeline of the upcoming chapters, it will be almost the same way as the show with some changes. Anyway, ALLONS-Y!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Rosario Vampire. Doctor Who belongs to the BBC and Rosario Vampire belongs to Akihisa Ikeda and Shonen Jump. I only own my OC and Connor belongs to freakypanda12345.**

Chapter 6: The Girl That Delivers Snow

By lostsoldierS636 and freakypanda12345

_Whiteness. That was all he could see. Dante trugged against the whiteness, which to his surprise was snow. He kept going until he heard a faint sound that sounded like crying. He pushed forward, never losing his footing, not missing a beat when he came across a cave opening. Dante was about to enter, when he heard a voice say, "Go away." _

"_What's wrong?", he replied. "I can help you if you tell me-" _

"_Just...go...AWAY!"_

_Dante was thrown back by a force of wind coming out of the cave and was about to be buried in an avalanche of snow when darkness took him._

General POV

Dante shot up from his bed, panting and covered in a cold sweat. He wiped his head to clean the sweat off and checked the time which read 6:45 AM on his alarm clock.

'The nightmares are getting worse.' he thought. 'That voice... it sounded familiar but I just can't-.'

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door that made him jump. He got up from his bed, and went to open the door. Dante opened it to see Moka standing in front of him.

"Good morning Dante." she greeted happily.

"Good morning Moka." he replied with a tired smile on his face. He then looked around the hall to see if anyone else was there. "I guess you're here for breakfast, huh?"

The pinkette nodded her head eagerly. Dante sighed and led her inside his dorm. He then tilted his neck and said, "Dig in."

As usual, the pinkette bit down on his neck and started drinking his blood. When she did bite down, it pinched for only a moment but Dante didn't mind since he was kind of use to pain. After she was done, he invited her in for an actual breakfast. Moka sat down at the table as while Dante was in the kitchen making hash browns, sausages and pancakes, something Moka never tried. As he set down the food, Moka noticed the look of worry on his face.

"Dante," she asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he replied with a sad smile. "Well I have been having nightmares lately."

"About what?"

"Nothing you wouldn't want to know about."

"**Tell us." **

"Well good morning to you too Inner."

"Dante please." she then walked over towards where he was sitting. "Whatever it is, you can tell me."

"**Don't you mean us?" **Inner Moka questioned.

"Right, right, I mean us. So please?"

Dante let out a sigh. "Alright. But first let's eat then we'll discuss it."

"Ok."

After they ate, Dante then took the dishes and washed them. He then put them back in the cabinet and turned to Moka. "I need to get dressed, so I'll be out in moment." She nodded as he walked to his room and shut the door. Having his back pressed to the door, he slid to the ground and pinched the bridge of his nose. 'I have a feeling I know who or what that was in the cave. I better make contact.'

With that, he closed his eyes and cleared his mind to make contact with a certain someone. He was about to discontinue it, when he heard a voice singing Come Together by The Beatles. Then an image appeared of a man, Caucasian, wearing a brown tweed jacket with elbow patches, a blue bow tie, braces, black trousers and black, ankle-high boots. 'Doctor.' Dante thought. The man didn't seem to notice as he continued to hum the tune. 'DOCTOR!' Dante yelled. This made the bowtie wearing man jump as he spun to the direction he was being called from. When he saw who was calling him, he grinned mischievously.

"Ah, Dante!" The Doctor greeted. "How nice to hear from you, how is going over there so far?"

'Pretty good so far,' Dante replied. 'Look, Doctor, how do I make someone who has been alone for most of their life happy.'

The timelord's grin then fade after he heard the question. "What do you mean?"

'I mean someone who wants to have some kind of connection. A friendly bond, a bond of-'

"Love."

Both the fullblood and the half breed timelords were silent until Dante said, 'So what do you suggest?'

The Doctor sighed. "I suggest you comfort that person. Make them feel loved, then quite possibly, they'll grow a connection towards you that ends up into a..."

He left the last word hanging for Dante to pick up on it. When Dante got the gist, he then cleared his throat. 'Well thanks for your help Doctor. I'll make sure to use it wisely.'

"Good man. Oh Dante, before you go, when can I come visit?"

Dante just chuckled as he sent the info to a near psychic receiver. The Doctor then felt a burning sensation in his back pocket and swiftly took out what was causing it. He looked at the psychic paper, and grinned. "Well then," he said. "I'll be there."

With that, Dante broke the connection and found himself back in his room. He checked his watch to see that two minutes have gone by. He then got up, and opened his closet to choose his selection of clothing. He went with a S.H.I.E.L.D t-shirt with blue jeans, a white zip-up hoodie and old fashion Chuck Taylor Converse Sneakers. Before he left, he went to one of his draws and took out what looked like a small box. He opened it to see a glowing object which made a smile creep onto his face. Dante then took out what looked like a ring which was changing into multiple colors and on the face of the ring looked like what seemed to be ever changing symbols. Slipping it on, he murmured something which caused the ring to stop glowing but the colors and emblems were still shifting and changing. Satisfied, he then slipped on his shoes and met Moka who was still waiting in the living room.

"What took you so long?" she asked.

"Just had to tidy up a bit," he replied. "Anyway, we going?"

Dante held out his arm and Moka took it as the two walked out of the dorms towards the school.

Afterwards, the two met up with Kurumu and decided to head towards the newspaper club room to get started on distributing their latest issue. While on their way, they also noticed Kurumu was wearing a short blue scarf instead of her red bow.

"Did Connor give that to you?" Moka asked.

"Mhm." Kurumu said with a twirl.

"You are positively beaming today Kurumu. I assume things went well last night." Dante said.

"You bet. Also, Connor said he would be down to the newsroom in a little while. He said he slept like a baby last night and just wanted to get a little more sleep." Kurumu said.

Dante, feeling envy, didn't want to speak because Moka had all but forgotten their conversation this morning and he didn't want to bring it up. Once the group entered the room, both girls grabbed boxes with fresh prints in them and Dante grabbed a foldable table to distribute the newspaper. Walking into the hallway, they saw Connor running down the hallway shouting, "Help! Get it off me!" Clinging around his shoulders, they could see a little pair of arms wrapped around.

"Get it off! Get it off!" He said reaching the group. He spun around and they could see a giggling Yukari drop to the ground. "Why thank you Connor, you're such a gentleman helping me get to the club meeting." she said.

"Yukari, jumping on people's backs and telling them to giddy up is not ok." Connor said with a sigh.

He then turned to see Dante trying his best not to laugh. Turning towards Dante, he raised a finger and said "Listen here, that's not funn-umph!" he was tackled my Yukari from behind.

"I love you to death Connor. You're my hero, and now you, me and Moka can be together forever."

Moka quickly backed up behind Dante, because she didn't want to be a part of this. And who could blame her, having an eleven year old claiming she wants a threesome between a seventeen year old and a god knows how old vampire.

"Listen Yukari," Connor said from under her. "You and me would never work out. I am way too old for you and your too young to even consider a relationship that lasts forever."

"I don't care, I love you and Moka and I will forever." Yukari said getting up.

"Good now that thats over with, what are we doin-mph!", Connor was cut off again, but by Kurumu pressing her bosoms against his face and arms wrapped around his head.

"Oh my goodness I've missed you so much since last night! It's been way too long that we have been apart! I had such a good time last night and I know you did too!"

The succubus failed to notice that at this point, Connor had passed out due to lack of air. His last thought before he passed out was, 'At least I'll die somewhat happy.'

Dante noticed this and said, "Hey Kurumu. I think you broke him."

Kurumu stopped, and looked down to see Connor passed out in her arms.

"Oh no! Connor wake up! Wake up!" Kurumu panicking while shaking him.

After Connor finally came to, they proceeded to go outside towards the school gate and set up the stand. When the bell rung, students came streaming out and a lot of them went straight for the newspaper stand. Kurumu was wondering where Gin had gone, but Dante knew exactly that. During the rush, he'd see Gin running from a mob of girls carrying pitchforks, torches and even a hang noose. After the rush, they've had gave out every copy they had in stock.

"Whew! That took a while." Dante said leaning on the back of a tree.

"I'll say," Connor replied. "I haven't been through that many people since the incident I had with Persephone in the underworld."

"You did what with Persephone?!"

"Nothing," Connor said quickly.

"Hey, how about we go and celebrate?" Moka suggested. "A party for the successful result of the newspaper club first complete sell out issue."

"That sounds like a great idea Moka!" Kurumu agreed.

"Yeah, we could hold it right after school in the club room!" Yukari interjected. "Um, what about Gin?"

"Forget him." Connor scoffed. "The last thing we would ever need in a party would be that perv."

Dante nodded in agreement. "True to that. Anyway, for the party we should get regular items and food. But no alcohol, which is unfortunate for Connor and I since we usually drink."

Yukari, confused by this, asked, "What do you mean? Both of you are seventeen years old and the legal drinking age is twenty."

Connor and Dante just chuckled at this, confusing her even more. While they were talking, a new voice said, "You people are all buddy-buddy aren't you?"

The group turned to see a girl with long, purple hair and blue eyes. She was also wearing a light brown pleated checkered skirt like other female students, but also wearing a white sweatshirt with long dark blue sleeves, a black singlet underneath, and a yellow pendant over her neck. She also wore a long dark and light purple-striped stockings with white shoes and has a belt tied to her left leg. She also had a lollipop in her mouth which she took out and said, "Newspaper."

They were confused by her meaning but she then added, "Could I have one?"

Dante, realizing her meaning, pulled out a newspaper from his jacket pocket and handed it up to her. "It's a little wrinkled, but it's still in good shape."

Once she received it, the girl got closer to Dante and said, "So you must be the famous Dante Price. You're cuter that I have expected."

With that said, she took the paper and walked away into the woods. Everyone's reaction was different to this strange girl. Yukari and Kurumu's were of slight jealousy mixed with anger while Moka's was nervousness mixed with jealousy. Connor's, on the other hand, was of curiosity. 'Wow. She's even cuter in person,' Dante thought dumbfoundedly. Then a realization came to him. 'Wait, that voice in the cave, it was-'

"Dante?"

Dante thoughts were interrupted by Moka, who was clinging onto his arm.

"Yes?"

"Do you know that girl?"

"No I-I don't. Never met her in my life."

Moka sighed with relief. "Alright, so after school we'll have a big blowout party, right?"

"Right!" Yukari and Kurumu exclaimed fist pumping.

The five then headed to class and got in their assigned seats. Dante was staring outside the window still pondering on the fact that he couldn't remember properly who the owner of the voice from his dream was and the name of the girl he met that morning. Miss Nekenome was taking attendance when just like that...

"Ms. Shirayuki? Is Ms. Shirayuki here? *Sigh* I guess-"

Miss Nekenome was cut off as the door to the classroom opened and stepped in was the same girl Dante saw that morning. Dante eyed her carefully as she took her seat as the teacher said, "Ah, Ms. Shirayuki. I see you've decided to come to class today. Class this is Mizore Shirayuki, due to some strenuous situations, she hasn't been able to attend. So please treat her nicely."

This caught Connor's attention as he thought, 'Got to keep an eye on this one.'

After school had let out, Dante, Connor, Moka and Kurumu where just swapping the last bit of information for the party to each other when Dante felt a familiar presence behind him.

"Well anyway," he started to conclude. "Make sure to bring these items and I'll handle the rest."

Kurumu, who was eyeing Connor, went up to him and said, "Hey, I gotta homemade treat with your name all over it."

She then proceeded to rubbing her assets on Connor's chest making him blush a bit. Moka, embarrassed by this, grabbed the succubus and dragged her away. Dante shook his head and said, "Well, you must be off getting the things we need."

"Aren't you going to as well?" Connor asked.

"Yes. But first I have some business to attend to."

Connor looked over Dante shoulder to see a speck of purple hair coming out from around the corner. Dante then slipped something into Connor's hand and murmured something. When he got the idea and said, "Well then, I best be off."

While walking away, Connor thought, 'I hope he knows what he's doing.'

Dante then turned to see a speck of purple disappear around the corner. Chuckling to himself, he then quickly and quietly snuck to the other part of the corner. He stood against the wall and then turned the corner to shock a very surprised Mizore who stumbled back a bit.

"Hello," he greeted warmly. "I suppose you wanted to talk to me Ms. Shirayuki?"

She nodded as she brought out the newspaper he gave that morning.

"I read your paper. As usual your articles are the most entertaining ones." She said.

"You're familiar with my work?"

She then brought out some kind of notebook with a rabbit holding a trumpet with the name 'Mizore' at the bottom on the front of it. The image on the cover amused Dante due to seeing a thing before, but that's for another time.

"Even when I wasn't attending, Ms. Nekenome always brought me a copy. This is a scrapbook of the articles you've done that I've collected."

"Well that's nice. Mind if I took a look inside?"

She nodded, in which Dante opened the book and saw his articles...and add ins. He didn't know how to feel, or even react. While seeing that someone admired his work(and his comic strips), he still founded it creepy that Mizore added in little notes like "so compassionate" or "we are the same" and even "Mrs. Mizore Price" which really kind of creeped Dante out a little.

'Man, she is a stalker,' He thought. 'Still, this is the one person I've been waiting to meet for a while now ever since I've been here. I gotta play it cool. If remember correctly, she'd want me to skip rocks with her then reveal that she sent an ice dummy to kill Moka. That is certainly not going to happen.'

"I hope you don't mind my cliff notes." Mizore said. "I always write them to respond to some subjects. In some ways, we're alike."

Dante could not deny that fact. Even though he has traveled with The Doctor for years now, he always felt alone. Even when he had a relationship with someone, he'd always had to leave them behind.

"So," Mizore asked. "You wanna hang out for a while?"

Dante closed the book and said, "Sure, why not? I got time."

Meanwhile, Connor was walking down a hall looking at the device in which Dante had given him. It looked like a bluetooth of some kind which he held up to his ear and pressed the button.

"_Insert into ear to recieve message."_ an electronic voice said.

Connor placed the device in his ear and the message started. "Connor, this message is of the utmost importance. The girl from this morning is Mizore Shirayuki. She is a yuki onna aka a snow woman. People think it's in a snow woman's nature to be alone, that's why they discard them and/or fear them. The fact couldn't be more farther from the truth. This girl has been alone for most of her life and she will try and take me forcefully. This also means, she will eliminate anything that gets in her way. She'll possibly send an ice clone to kill Moka, but that's not going to happen. Deal with the clone and save her, I'll deal with Mizore. Also don't come after me. I'll be fine. Good luck." the recording ended.

Connor had walked all of ten feet to hear all of this. He stood with a blank look on his face. Removing the device from his ear, he crushed it in his hand and discarded it into a trashcan. Walking a few more pillars forward, Kurumu jumped out from behind one and grabbed him by his tie. Pulling him back to her shadowy hiding place she through her arms around his neck.

"Y'know you shouldn't do this in the halls. It's not like they all don't know what happened last night, but still... "

"Don't worry nobody's in the hallway." she said kissing his neck.

Connor tilted his head down to meet her lips head on. He drew her closer with his arms.

Kurumu broke the kiss, leaned her head down and asked, "You thirsty?"

"Yes I am but... I need to go check up on something. Dinner my place again, spaghetti this time." Connor said while proceeding down the hallway towards the club room.

Dante watched, as Mizore picked up a stone from the side of the pond and tossed it which made it bounce nine times. He applauded to be polite and also in impressment.

"Did you see that? I skipped it nine times!" Mizore exclaimed.

"Very impressive," Dante replied. "Now watch me."

He then proceeded to pick up a stone and toss it carelessly on to the pond. But instead of just sinking into the water, it skipped all the way across to the other side. Mizore's jaw dropped when he did this and she asked, "How did you do that?"

Dante shrugged. "It's all in the wrist." He then looked at his watch. "Oh shoot! I'm gonna be late. Well it's been fun hanging out with you Mizore but-"

"You wanna go to that buddy-buddy group of yours, don't you?" she said hugging him around the waist. "If you don't stay, there's no telling what I might do to that poor girl."

Dante noticed fog starting to rise and the temperature dropping rapidly. He broke off from her hug, turned and said, "If you're referring to Moka, I think you are mistaken."

"What do you mean?" she said tilting her head in curiosity.

"Let me tell you this. I am very clever and I could tell a snow woman from a mile away. It's pretty obvious to spot; the hair, eyes and even the clothing. But if you think I wouldn't protect her, you are very very wrong."

Connor was just rounding the corner to a hallway and saw Mizore enter the club room. He looked at the ground and saw puddles of water from where she stepped. 'That's it isn't it?' Connor thought. He sped down the hallway until he reached the club room. He saw Moka on the ground with Mizore on top of her. Her hand was completely made of Ice shards as she was about to stab Moka.

Connor reached to his side, and out of nowhere pulled out his sword. He said "Hey" in a flat tone just loud enough to get the clones attention. It spun around to reveal her half broken icy face. Starting a figure eight motion with his wrist the sword followed, as it gained speed until the sword was just a blur in the air. He lunged at the clone and with a swift motion he sliced through the it like a hot knife through butter from its shoulder to its hip. A few seconds passed, as it screamed and exploded into an icy wind.

Connor looked at Moka and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Just a bit confused that's all."

Connor then held out his hand in which she gladly accepted.

"What was that?"

"That was an ice clone. Mizore sent it here to kill you."

"Why?"

"Because she want's to have Dante, and she'll kill anyone who gets in the way with it."

"Then we gotta help him."

"No." Connor said in a very stern, but medium tone voice.

"Why not?" Moka asked. "He's in trouble."

"He's dealing with it even as we speak." Connor replied. "He wanted me to not get you involved, this is something he has to deal with alone."

"But-"

"**Listen to him Omote," **said Inner Moka in a very strict voice. **"Dante can take care of himself, that's the reason why I want him as our mate." **

She thought about it for a few seconds then said, "Alright. But if he's in trouble we will step in."

Connor nodded in agreement and thought, 'I wonder how he's doing so far?'

Meanwhile, Dante wasn't really having the most pleasant of times. The reason being he was slipping across the frozen pond being tossed by gusts of strong winds.

'At least this isn't as bad as first learning how to ice skate that one time.' He thought as he stood up to face Mizore, who had reverted to her true form in which her hands became wrapped in ice creating ice claws and her hair became ice as well.

"I don't know how your were able to know how I was a snow woman, or the fact that I did send an ice clone to kill Moka, but none of that will matter once you're encased in ice." she said as ice slowly started to form and creep up around and on Dante.

Normally cold like this wouldn't bother him, but he'd normally have a forty eight hour heat patch on him, now the cold was really getting to him. As the ice slowly enveloped him, Mizore asked, "Any last words before your mine, my love?"

Closing his eyes, he spoke, "In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power..." his eyes then shot open to reveal grey pupils as a green light enveloped him and shattered the ice. Mizore shielded her face from the blast and looked to see Dante floating in mid air. Not only that, but his outfit had changed as well. He was wearing green combat boots, black jeans, black shirt and a green jacket. On the bottom left hand corner of the jacket, was an emblem of lantern. Mizore stood in shock and awe as he finished with, "...Green Lantern's light."

Mizore taken back by this readied herself for an attack and said, "I'll kill you if I have to, only then will you be mine."

She then tossed a volley of ice spears which was blocked by a brick wall of green. The wall faded, as Dante said, "Wow. Didn't know you were into necromancy. That's pretty dark for a snow woman."

Not to be outdone, Dante then created another construct which formed into a flamethrower. Then a voice from the ring said, **"RAGE." ** and for a split second, his eyes turned blood red as he pulled the trigger as red energy shot out towards the snow woman. Mizore put up an ice wall which when the red beam of energy hit, the wall of ice was completely obliterated. Dante's eyes flashed blue before changing back to grey, he then dropped down to the melting ice that covered the lake. Once the steam had cleared, Dante saw that Mizore's eyes were white as she leaned forward sending a million ice spikes towards him. Holding out his fist and turning his head, a green wall erupted from in front of him. Once the barrage had ended, the green wall melted into long green tendrils that reached out toward Mizore. Wrapping around her feet and slowly enveloping her entire body she squirmed to get free. Lifting her into the air, Dante turned his fist around and drew the tendrils close to him.

"Don't worry, this won't kill you." said Dante as he reached into his jacket pocket. He pulled out a small canister that read **K.O. GAS** on this side, he then uncapped the lid. Releasing the gas, the ring then generated a green gas mask around his mouth. As the gas was dispersed, the squirming yuki onna then was rendered unconscious. He then unwrapped the tendrils from her and carried her bridal style. Dante looked at the slumbering girl's face and sighed. 'This is where things get really difficult.' he thought to himself. He then looked up, as he levitated upwards and flew towards the school.

"Apparently Dante already knew of her plan so he asked me to protect you." Connor explained.

"But... why... why would she want Dante and him alone?" Moka asked.

"Because," Dante said as he flew through the window. "She's looking for a..." he continued looking for a way to explain. "Well think of it like a succubi's Destined One. It's just that for snow women it's-"

"Their soul mate." Connor interjected. "Speaking of succubi, where is-"

"Riiiight heeere Connor." said Kurumu jumping on Connor's back, swinging her arms around his neck. She got of him when noticing the large puddle of water on the floor.

"What happened?"

"The girl from this morning was actually trying to take Dante as her soulmate and she wanted to kill me and sent an ice clone." Moka explained.

"That doesn't look like much of a clone, more of a puddle." Kurumu said confused.

"**Connor killed it and saved us both."** Inner Moka said.

"Who said that?" Kurumu asked.

"That was Inner Moka," explained Dante. "Y'see, I'm a timelord. And timelords have pretty powerful psychic abilities. Meaning, I can use it to such extent to let sealed entities speak."

"Oh." the succubus then turned to Connor. "Also, did you really?"

"Yes, but I would like to know two things," Connor said. "1. What happened by the lake and 2. When could you do that?"

The girls then finally took notice of Dante's appearance and attire. Dante then explained about the lantern ring and it's abilities, but didn't go too much into detail about the kind of power of each color or even explain about the Guardians. He said that he'd explain another time, reassuring everyone.

"So," Kurumu asked. "Where is Frosty the Snow Skank?"

"She's in the infirmary," Dante explained. "I had to resort to knockout gas to get her under control."

"Well I guess the party is off?" Connor asked.

"Don't worry, I have something for you." Kurumu said grabbing his arm and leading him out the door.

"Before you do so, I may need you to come along to see how Mizore's doing." Dante said.

A few minutes later, the four, plus Yukari, went to see Mizore in the infirmary. When they got there, they noticed that it was pretty cold in the room and fog was starting to building up. The still sleeping snow woman on the bed was sweating profusely and breathing heavily. Dante rushed to her side and checked her forehead and pulse.

"What's happening to her?" Moka asked.

Dante turned to the others and said, "I don't know. But by judging her condition, she's having a mental breakdown."

"What?" Kurumu asked confusingly.

"It means she's having a bad dream." Connor explained.

"Oh." The three girls chorused.

Dante then pulled out his sonic and did a quick scan. When he extended it, he didn't like the results that came out.

"This is bad." Dante said.

"How bad?" Connor asked.

"Well in the current mental state that's she's in, there's no way of simply waking her up. Meaning if this keeps going on, she'll end up causing a blizzard so cataclysmic it'll end up freezing the entire academy."

"What are we supposed to do?" Moka asked worryingly.

"Not we, me. I need to go inside her mind and see what's causing her this distress."

"How?" Yukari asked. "I could possibly use my magic to-"

"No magic." Dante interjected. "It'll just speed up her condition. I need to do this alone and the old fashion way."

"But how?" Kurumu asked. "There's now way you could-"

"Timelord remember." Connor pointed out.

"You can go into her mind?" the eleven year old witch asked.

"Yeah. Kind of like a mind meld if you will."

Connor crossed his arms and said, "I see you've also been to Vulcan."

"Yep," Dante acknowledged. "Asked them to give me an education and they even taught me to mind meld."

"Who at where now?" Moka asked.

"I'll explain another time."

Wind then started to pick up as it started to snow inside of the infirmary. Dante knew that whatever she was dreaming of, it was literally going to cause her to have a meltdown. Or a freeze down. Whichever's better.

Clapping his hands together, Dante said, "Let's get started then."

"What are we suppose to do?" Connor asked.

"Make sure no one interrupts the meld. If the link is broken, then she'll be lost in her own mind forever and the entire school will freeze over."

"Right," Connor then turned to Kurumu and Yukari. "You two are going to have to be on guard to make sure no one else comes in here."

Yukari nodded and left out of the room. Kurumu was about to when she turned to Connor and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Good luck." she said.

"Thanks." Connor replied.

With that, she left and closed the door to the infirmary. By now, an inch of snow had grown around the three and Moka started to rub her arms for warmth. Dante took of his hoodie and wrapped it around her. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and said, "I'll come back. I promise." Despite being able to speak from the rosary, Inner Moka whispered, **"You better be."**

Dante then turned to Connor and shook his hand. "If I don't make it, make sure to take good care of her. I'm holding you to that."

Connor just smirked and nodded. Dante then turned and got on the bed which Mizore laid in. He then laid down on her right side and grabbed her hand.

'Don't worry,' Dante thought. 'I'm coming for you.'

He then closed his eyes and let the darkness take him. When he opened his eyes, he saw whiteness. The same whiteness that he saw in his dream. He started to trudge against the snow until he came across the same cave he saw before and heard the same voice say,_ "Go away."_

"I am here to help." Dante stated. "And I'm not leaving until I find out what's going on."

The wind then went from a steady snowfall, into a pounding blizzard. Dante didn't even shield himself as he said, "Try as you may and try as you might, I am staying. Or do you wanna put up a fight?"

Almost in response, several ice clones of Mizore popped up from the ground wielding ice claws. Dante just chuckled as a flash of light appeared which made a sword to appear in his hand. The end of sword hilt was shaped as a dragon and the hilt itself had engravings plus a red diamond embedded in the middle. He unsheathed it, spun around in a full threesixty, and put the sword back in its sheath. After a two seconds, the clones then shattered into snow and the remains were picked up by the wind. He then entered the cave and saw it was dimly lighted by candles with blue flames. Then ten more ice clones spurted up from the ground, but these were slightly more bigger. "You must be her inner demons." Dante stated.

"_Yes. And you will die."_ The clones replied in an icy voice.

"Why?" he asked.

"_Because you rejected her. She was alone, because we wanted her to be."_

"So you mean to tell me that the reason why snow women are alone, is because its in their nature."

"_Yes."_

"You mean that every snow woman that ever has or ever will exist is alone due to you?"

"_Yes."_

Dante unsheathed his sword and took a battle stance. "That's not going to happen."

The clones then charged the teen and barraged him with ice kunai's and sharp icicles. Dante deflected and dodged the oncoming projectiles as he charged head on towards the ice clones. He raised his sword and brought it crashing down on the first one destroying it to shards. One lunged towards him, but sidestepped it and swung his sword taking off its head. Another swiped its claw at him, but he jumped over it, turned, and sliced down diagonally cutting it in two. Two more charged him but he powerslide under both while cutting one of its legs off. He quickly finished that one and stabbed the other one, causing both to shatter. "Five down, five to go." he said to himself. He then held his sword out to the side, closed his eyes. His sword then started to steam until it suddenly bursted into flame. This made the remaining clones flinch and throw a barrage of icicles which melted on impact. Dante opened his eyes and charged the remaining clones hacking and slashing his way through, until he was up to the last one which he cut its legs off and said, "Starting now, not a single yuki onna will be ever alone." And with that, he chopped the clone's head off. The fire dispersed as he sheathed the sword and moved deeper into the cave.

Meanwhile, Moka was laying on Connor's lap trying to get warm due to the fact that the snow and wind in the room had gotten worse.

'He could've at least gave her something better to keep her warm.' Connor thought.

A glowing light then filled the winter like room as Connor got up and walked towards the semi-conscious Dante. He found that the source of the light was the ring on Dante's right middle finger. Then all of a sudden, a holographic image of Dante appeared and said, "I suppose its gotten to the point of cold that you'd need a something warmer?"

Connor rolled his eyes. 'Hypocrite.'

"Look in my left coat pocket, Moka has it on her. You should be able to find some heating packs. They're built to last forty eight hours, so you'll be fine."

Connor was about to turn to get the packs, until the image said, "Oh, and Connor. You may want to see how the other two are doing."

The image then faded and Connor let out a sigh. Rummaging through the jacket, he handed a heat pack to Moka which she put on her arm.

"Will you be alright alone?" Connor asked.

"I'm sure I will be fine. Go check on the others" Moka replied.

Opening the door Connor looked around and saw Yukari and Kurumu shivering.

"You guys alright out here?" He asked.

"D-d-d-do y-y-y-you think we're al-al-alright? The c-c-c-cold is seeping through the walls." Yukari replied looking ice cold.

"I'm fine. You aren't much warmer than this." Kurumu said flirtatiously.

"W-w-what d-d-do you mean he's not mutch w-w-warmer than this?" said Yukari angrily.

"I mean I've gotten farther with him than even your little mind could imagine." said Kurumu in a babyish voice leaning forward with her hands on her hips.

Yukari, realizing her meaning, stopped shivering and yelled, "You over-chested cow!"

Connor realizing the heating situation, stepped back inside the frost bitten room.

Meanwhile, Dante was still walking through the dimly lighted cave.

'I wonder how much longer it'll take me to get-'

He then stopped abruptly when he saw that a big metal door, with a giant golden lock, was in front of him. Dante then reached into his pocket and pulled out the otoscopic like sonic screwdriver. He pulled down the collar, activating it, as the doors giant padlock clicked open and clattered to the floor. Smiling at his handiwork, Dante pushed the doors opened and walked inside. The first thing he saw when he went inside was a little girl. She had short, purple hair, blue eyes and was wearing a white kimono. The girl was running around until she noticed the figure that had stepped inside the door.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Dante. You are you?"

"I'm not suppose to talk to strangers. He said I couldn't."

Dante walked up to her and got on a knee to be on eye level with the small child.

"Don't worry, you can trust me. And who is this someone?"

"**Me." **a new voice boomed.

Dante then got to booth of his feet and got in front of the girl as a towering dark figure appeared from the ground. It was about two stories tall and had what seemed to be giant tentacles. It wore some kind of pearl on its neck, but when Dante got a better look, it turned out to be a snow globe that had something inside. He couldn't tell at first, but his eyes widened as he saw the still form of a body inside. Then he got a good look at the creatures face which turned out to be...

"Mr. Kotsubo, the gym teacher. I should've known."

"**Kotsubo? No. I just simply took his image to since I represent her fear and pain. The actual kraken has just been seeing her for quite sometime."**

That did it. Dante then unsheathed his sword and it blazed to life. The little girl behind him coward and backed off from the flaming sword. Noticing this he looked over his shoulder and said, "Get to cover kid. This isn't going to be pretty."

The giant Kotsubo threw back his head and laughed. **"What is this? You're going to kill me with a little matchstick?"**

Dante just bent down and forced all his strength into his legs as he jumped up and stabbed the monster with his sword. It howled in pain and surprise as it tried to scrap Dante away. He then flicked his wrist, revealing some kind of hook, as he took removed the sword and clamped the hook on. The creature groaned as he said, **"Get off me you little maggot!"**

Dante then pulled himself up, rocketing himself up to the fake Kotsubo's eye level and yelled, "SMILE YOU SON OF BITCH!"

With that said, he swung the sword, as it released a wave of flame at the monster that decapitated him as the rest of the body slumped downwards and crashed onto the floor. Thankfully, the snow globe had been undamaged as he rushed over to it and started hacking at it with all his might. He stopped to take a breather only to see it hadn't made a single dent. The little girl came out from her hiding spot and said, "Is he dead?"

Dante, too tired to speak, just nodded. The little girl then went up to him and hugged him.

"Thank you." She said. She then pulled a key from around her neck and handed it to him. Dante held the key tightly and looked over at the snow globe to see a little key hold on the bottom. He got up, walked over and inserted the key and turned it. As soon as he did, a gust of wind came from the inside pushing him back a bit as he raised his hands to shield himself. Dante lowered his hands to see a glowing figure step out of it. He got closer as he saw that it was...

"Mizore?"

She turned to him and said, "I thought you rejected me. Why did you come after me?"

Dante stepped forward and hugged her, which did surprise her a bit.

"Because I care for you. Long before I met you, I felt the sad, lonely presence you project around the school. Then you called out for help so loudly, that I accidentally got into your mind. I wanted to help you, but you denied me access. This was the only way I could help."

Mizore was shocked at this and tears started to form up in her eyes. She looked up, only to feel a set of warm lips touch her own. At first she wanted to reject it, but she gave in and went along with it. After awhile, they separated to get some air when Mizore asked, "How are we going to get out of here?"

Dante smiled, "Simple. We just wake up."

Meanwhile, Connor noticed that the temperature in the room raised significantly. The wind stopped significantly and the layer of snow on the floor melted. He looked over to Moka and said, "I think he did it."

"It seems that way." Moka said removing the heating patch. Looking out the window, she saw that the moon was full in the sky. "We have been in here for quite some time."

Connor nodded and opened the door to see the two slumped over sleeping figures of Kurumu and Yukari. Closing the door quietly he said, "They're asleep."

Moka at the time was at Dante's side waiting for him to wake up. Suddenly, both Dante and Mizore jerked in their sleep as their eyes fluttered open. Dante was instantly out of his spot on the bed and was storming to the door.

"Wait, wait! Where are you going?" Moka asked.

"I have squid to fry." He flatly.

"What?"

Realizing his meaning, Connor said, "I'm coming with you. All that time protecting yourself to another person's mind, can't leave you at full strength so you'll need back up."

Mizore, still barely of consciousness, lifted her hand and said weakly, "W-wait Dante... was that a dream or was it real?"

Dante just replied, "I need to take care of something and I would let you help, but you're in no condition to be up and about so you need rest."

He then turned to Moka. "Make sure she gets to her room, also don't wake the others. Yukari's still a kid after all. Kurumu, well..."

"I'll take her to her room and will be at the gym waiting for you." Connor said with a nod. Instantly he disappeared and with lightning speed down the hall carrying Kurumu.

Dante then looked at Moka and said, "You on the other hand need to-"

"**No." **Inner Moka protested. **"I won't stand by and let you fight without me. Besides, the last fight wasn't enough to satisfy me."**

"I was going to say you can come along if you want to... just make sure Yukari and Mizore get to their rooms first."

"**Unseal me then." **

With that being said, Dante yanked the rosary off the chain as Moka transformed into her true self.

"After you get Yukari and Mizore back to their rooms, meet me at the gym once you've done that."

Inner Moka nodded, and went over to Mizore and helped her to her feet. The snow woman was skeptical at first but Dante reassured her that she could be trusted. Taking his word, Mizore wrapped an arm around the back Inner Moka's neck. Once she stood, she stumbled a bit but Moka caught her and they proceeded out of the room. She then stopped to pick up Yukari and proceeded to carry her piggy back. After she and the other two were out of sight, Dante then went to the window, which was already opened, and jumped out. Thankfully, the infirmary was on the first floor so he just landed in some shrubbery. He then proceeded to walk towards the gymnasium, where he saw a light in the office window. Using the ring, he created a pair of x-ray binoculars which revealed that Kotsubo was still inside.

Connor appeared next to Dante with a little blood stain on his chin.

Noticing this, Dante said, "You and Kurumu have fun?"

Wiping the blood off his chin he said, "Just gearing up for the fight."

"You sure you're not gearing up for something else?"

Connor just rolled his eyes as Inner Moka appeared around the corner and jogged towards the two.

**"So what are we here for?" **Inner Moka questioned.

Using the ring, Dante created two more x-ray binoculars for the two. They took theirs and looked into the direction they were pointed at.

"Him." Dante said pointing towards the gym. "Okuto Kotsubo."

"**The gym teacher?" **Inner Moka asked. **"Why?"**

"Because he's one of the reasons Mizore's alone. He tried to take advantage of her when she was rejected. Her loneliness, pain and every other negative feeling, took on his likeness."

"Is that the thing you had to fight?" asked Connor.

Dante nodded. "I saw what he did to her after I beat the entity that was lurking in her mind. Now in order to take care of it for certain," He then clenched his fist as the ring said, **"RISE." **As soon as the ring said that, Dante's form began to change. His skin became decayed and rotting and his clothes were now black and white with a triangular logo on his jacket. He then looked at the others, smiling maniacally and having blank white eyes. **"I will take his HEART!"**

"That is cool. I don't care who you are." Connor said.

"**Thanks for ruining the moment."** Moka mumbled.

"Well, lets go say hi." Connor said and Dante nodded.

Conor opened his arm and the cloak underneath hung black and he motioned for Dante to enter the black abyss. Hesitating, he entered and was no longer visible.

Kotsubo was finished with his final student report. he shuffled the stack together and went to put them on the 4A class his shoe was untied he leaned down to tie it putting the papers on the desk. Once done tying his shoe the gym teacher noticed a playing card underneath his desk. Reaching for it his fingers pulled it to him examining the card further, he noticed that it was a joker card with his face on it. Standing up, with the car in hand he continued to stare until the edges of the card started forming ice crystals. The windows frosted over and he could see his own breath. 'Mizore?' he thought nervously. 'No no she is in her dorm by this hour.' he reassured himself. He then looked toward the door only to see a suit clad man wearing a mask walking towards him.

"How did you get in here? Who are you?" Kotsubo demanded

The masked figure stopped and said, "Who? Who is but the form following the function of what and what I am is a man in mask. But you sir, are a dead man."

Flinging his cloak behind him, it covered Kotsubo entirely and he was surrounded by darkness. Cowering, Kotsubo opened his eyes. Looking around he saw a meadow with lush green grass it seemed to stretch on forever. Around ten yards ahead of him he saw a daisy. He started walking towards it, completely oblivious to how he had got there the ovum had done its work. Lightly brushing his fingers on the petals the daisy erupted into the sky. The daisy shot upward growing more limbs. It's green skin started turning brownish grey, and started to crack and harden into bark. The other limbs grew branches, and the branches grew sticks, and the sticks grew twigs, and the twigs grew leaves. what once was a daisy now stood before Kotsubo a luscious tree. He stood in awe. 'All I need now is someone to be here with me.' he thought. As if his wish came true he looked around the tree and saw Mizore walking towards him.

Jogging to her he said, "Hey Mizore, isn't this beautiful?"

Ignoring him she kept walking with her head down. "Hey." he said grabbing her arm. She stopped walking.

"You took advantage of me..." she said in a tone so quiet that if there were any noise you wouldn't have been able to hear.

"What?!" Kotsubo said spinning her around and grabbing both her upper arms.

Her tone rising into a yell, "Now i'm going to take you... straight to hell!" As she said those last words, she threw back her head and grabbed Kotsubo's sides. She started to scream, and as she did her skin started to wrinkle and char burning away. As Mizore burned away, the grass shriveled and turned yellow the leaves on the tree turned black and grew into howling souls ripping off the tree. The sky turned a crimson read as the clouds turned to a smoggy black. Calmness turning to fear, Kotsubo tried to let go of the decaying burning body in front of him. He realized his hands were firmly grasped to her and he was paralyzed with fear. The dirt beneath their feet started to crack and dry out. The tree instantly drained of color and fell to the ground with a thundering crack. Breathing heavily, Kotsubo looked back at Mizore who wasn't more than a little charred flesh on bones by now. She crumbled into dust and flew away in the wind. Taking a second to comprehend what had all just happened, he suddenly heard a booming voice.

"_**Are you afraid?"**_ the voice said and it rung like knives against stone in his ears. _**"Yes, yes you are, you are so afraid I can taste it."**_ it rang out again.

"W-w-what do you want?" Kotsubo said closing his eyes hoping it would all disappear.

"_**It's quite simple... I want your life**_._**"**_

Kotsubo opened his eyes only to see the masked man who sent him here. "Y-y-you?"

"Haha... no actually its my friend. He's the one who is running the ovum and doing a good job his first time." said the masked man.

"**So all this was Dante's creation... cool.**" said Inner Moka sitting on the bleached tree.

"Where did you come from?!" Kotsubo said nervously.

"**We have been here the whole time**" said Inner Moka answering his question.

"Are you afraid?" Connor asked.

"_**Yes, he is."**_ said the voice, but now it wasn't in booming from the sky it was centralized a couple of meters behind Kotsubo. He turned to see a figure in a black hoodie, sneakers, jeans and a black t-shirt staring right at him. He nearly gagged to see that the figure's face was rotting and it had no pupils. It smiled deviously at him as it took its hands out of its pockets and said, _**"Hello Kotsubo."**_

"Wh-who are you?" Kotsubo asked trembling.

_**"You don't recognize me?" **_The rotting figure asked. _**"Well, let me jog your memory."**_

With that being said, the rotting figure grabbed the side of his decaying face and peeled it off like a mask. When it had completely removed the decaying flesh, it revealed it had a second layer of skin. This skin looked freshly dead, but even with the pupilless eyes, Kotsubo recognized who the figure was now.

"Dante Price?!" He exclaimed.

_**"Hey! Give this man a metal!" **_Dante said sarcastically. The skin on his face started to decompose again to its original state, and Dante took notice and mumbled, _**"Hmm. Gotta work on keeping a fresh layer up longer, but never mind that." **_He then pointed a boney decomposing finger at Kotsubo. _**"You want to know why I presume?"**_

"I-I demand to know!" Kotsubo said trying to sound brave.

The rotting Dante chuckled. _**"High and mighty Kotsubo trying to act brave, how cute. The reason why you are here is for one thing...revenge."**_

"For what? I've done nothing to you."

"Not for him." Connor interrupted. "For his handiwork there." he said pointing to the pile of ash on the ground that used to be Mizore.

"Wha- I didn't do that." Kotsubo said.

**"Of course you didn't you simple minded fool," **Inner Moka interjected. **"She's in her dorm. What you see there on the ground is something my mate created."**

_**"Yeah I-wait what?" **_Dante questioned.

**"We'll discuss this later."**

"I agree." Connor said. Unsheathing his sword, Kotsubo's attention was instantly on him. He then rushed up and smashed the pummel of the sword into Kotsubo's collarbone as he heard it shatter. Kotsubo dropped to his knees as Connor smiled under his mask and backed away.

Moka started approaching to take her turn. Once near the gym teacher,she wound up her leg and kicked him. **"Know your place!**" she said as he flew backwards abdomen first straight towards Dante.

Dante smiled and looked down and held out his hand. Kotsubo's body slid onto his arm like butter. His arm lie through a hole through Kotsubo's limp body. In his hand, he helt Kotsubo's still beating heart. The beats slowed until he held a lifeless heart in his hands. He then proceeded to crush it, which dissolved into dust and went into the ring. A voice said, **"POWER REPLINISHED." **as the last of the dust went inside.

The scenery then melted away to reveal the gymnasium. Kotsubo's body lied on the floor bleeding through the hole in his chest. Connor took his mask off and walked towards to the corpse and kneeled over him. Kotsubo's body the started to glow, as small blue light started floating out of his mouth. It turned into blue smoke and floated into Connor's eyes.

Staggering back, he rubbed his eyes and said,"Ow! Ow! That stung a bit."

"**What was that?"** Inner Moka questioned.

"I..." Connor said rubbing his eyes still. "... absorbed his soul." He then put the mask in his cloak and slipped on his glasses.

"**Vampires where you're from do that?**" Inner Moka asked.

"No, but I do. Its a part of a curse someone put one me." Connor said faltering.

Then both vampires attention were drawn to Dante, who was clutching his sides while jerking. They were about to help him when he said, **"Stay a**way!"

His clothes were then restored to their original state while his skin was also restoring. Then he opened his eyes to reveal they were back to their original state.

"What was that all about?" Connor asked.

"Had to use White Lantern abilities to disinfect my body of any trace of the black. Other than that I'm now perfectly fine." Dante stated as Inner Moka walked up to him and...

**CAPU-CHU!**

"Ow! You can ask first yknow!" Dante complained.

After the silver haired vampire had her fill, Connor then asked her, "What did you mean by "my mate"? You haven't even marked him yet."

**"I was going to have Omote have the pleasure of doing so." **Inner Moka explained. She then turned to Dante and said, **"That is if you want to."**

Dante put a hand under his chin then said, "How about another time, besides I'm pretty worn out. And you two must be as well."

Despite being very upset by this, Inner Moka growled and said, **"You better make a decision soon, I don't have the patience to wait."**

Dante just smirked and said, "Don't worry you'll get your answer in due time. Patience is a virtute after all."

He then gave her the rosary, which she clipped on and fell forward. Dante caught the now sleeping pinkette and picked her up bridal style. The curly haired boy then turned to Connor and said, "And you sir have to get back to your dorm... the school day will start in a couple of hours."

Connor nodded and disappeared out the door. He made a quick stop at Kurumu's dorm as he snuck in to check on her. Closing the door quietly, he saw her passed out on her couch. He walked to her and on the coffee table he saw a cake with the icing on top reading.

TO MY

CONNOR

Connor smiled at this then he thought back to the beginning of the day. 'How could I possibly get my rest in a universe like this' he thought. Changing the bandage on her neck, he lifted her up and carried her to her bed.

Placing her on the bed he looked down and brushed her hair lightly with two fingers. Finally taking off his glasses and hat, he pulled out a bottle of scotch from the cloak and made that disappear back into the tattoo. He left the room and sat on the couch and poured a couple of shots which he drank and soon fell asleep.

Dante however had just walked a now awake Moka back to her dorm with a silence hovering over them the entire way there. Closing the door behind her, Dante sighed and walked the rest of the way to his dorm.

Once there he took off the ring and put it back in the box. He went to the dresser and pulled out the drawer where he placed the ring. Exhausted, he then fell on his bed falling asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow.

**A/N from lostsoldierS636: Longest...chapter...EVER! Sorry it took so long, kept running dry on ideas and needed a lot of help from freakypanda12345. Before you ask, yes Mizore will be paired with Dante. Does this mean he'll dump Moka? Hell no! Guess you'll be suspecting hijinks and sue? You'll get. Signing off till next time.**


	7. Teach Me How To Study

Dante Price: Multiverse Jumper Chronicles

The Rosario+Vampire Chronicles

**A/N from lostsoldierS636: First off, I am terribly sorry that this chapter is out late, the reason being is because freakypanda and I have had severe cases of headaches and you would not believe how many aspirins I had to take just to get rid of it. Anyway, did you like the last chapter? Did you think it was too long? Well don't worry, because this chapter won't span what was supposed to be a two parter. Now this chapter will somewhat delve into Mizore's feelings for Dante and his feelings towards her and Moka. Also the challenge I've made is still open. Well enough of my talking, ALLONS-Y!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Rosario Vampire. Doctor Who belongs to the BBC and Rosario Vampire belongs to Akihisa Ikeda and Shonen Jump. I only own my OC.**

Chapter 10: Teach Me How To Study

By lostsoldierS636 and freakypanda12345

_I found myself inside a cage. It smelled of rot and death and I could hear the the rats as their nails scuttled across the metal floor. Then the door opened with a rusty creek and three figures walked inside in which two of them picked me up by the arms. I wanted to retaliate, but it was of no use for I had not the strength to do so. The figure standing by the door said in a rusty voice, "Bring out the prisoner." _

_Being dragged by my arms, I could feel the hard stone floor as my legs dragged across it. The stone slowly transitioned to sand as I looked up and was blinded by the light. I could hear the roar of thousands screaming and whistling cheering like a sports stadium. My captors dropped me on the hot sand as my eyes were still adjusting I still was as good as blind. Finally adjusting my eyes gave me a sight I wish I hadn't seen. around ten yards ahead of me was a man but something was different. His skin was greyish brown and he stood around six feet tall. His eyes were stained yellow and sharpened teeth protruded from his mouth. He was wearing a fur fauld with nothing else on. His chest was scarred heavily. His biceps rippled as he picked up a battle awe that seemed to be made of bone. He took long strides towards me holding the battle axe in both hands like it weighed nothing. I started to get up pushing at the ground underneath me thinking something bad was about to happen. my strength failing I stopped halfway up and rested on my knees trying to keep my balance. Only a few feet in front of me was the creature poised to swing his battle axe. He shouted a great war cry and swung with all his might towards me. I flinched as the axe was inches from my face until..._

_RING _

I was late for class and hadn't even woke up yet. I grumbled and looked at the alarm. 'Well I already had stuff planned for this day and I'm not slipping by it', I thought to myself. Going to the kitchen I poured myself a bowl of cereal. Looking in my mirror I saw why I needed to cut my hair. It was too long and reminded me of too many bad memories. Sitting down at the table, I finished the bowl of cereal. Still feeling groggy from just waking up, I thought on the dream I had. It felt real, and if it were a normal dream it would have faded from my mind by now. Rinsing out the bowl, I got out a pair of scissors and went to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, I took a deep breath and started cutting my hair. I took time into each cut making it precise.

Satisfied with the final result, my hair now was around shoulder length. I smiled and thought to myself how much better I looked with shorter hair. I started sweeping the hair on the floor into the trash so I can take a shower. Stripping out of my pajamas, I started the shower, cold just the way I like it. Stepping inside, I washed my hair and got rid of any lingering pieces of hair. While I washed my body, I took time to think on the events of yesterday and all that transpired. I still felt sore and had a headache, I kept on thinking about Dante and on how he could go into people's minds. I left the shower, grabbed my towel and wrapped it around myself as I went to my dresser. Pulling out the school skirt, underwear, a bra, and a white and purple sweatshirt I put those on first. I finished with my white and purple leggings and shoes. Picking up the blow dryer I dried my hair and checked the time. It was 12:23 it had taken too long to cut my hair. 'Well I better get going.' I thought to myself.

_General POV_

Dante sat in his seat counting the seconds until class was over due to boredom. Connor sat beside him playing solitaire with his magic deck of cards. Kurumu sat behind him staring at the back of his head dreamily. Dante looked over his shoulder to see Moka with her head resting on her hand sleeping. He smiled and thought '43... 42... 41...'. Connor won his solitaire and slid all the cards up his sleeve.

_RING_

"Lunch time." Dante said tapping Moka on the shoulder.

Startling awake, she said "Already? Class just started."

Connor put his arm around Kurumu's shoulders and said to Dante "She is still tired from yesterday..." he then leaned in and whispered, "Be a man and let her have a drink so she has some energy, you're starving the poor girl." With that he started walking away.

"Bu- I... jus- ah forget it!" he turned to Moka and asked. "Are you thirsty?"

Instantly brightening up she said, "Yes please!"

He sighed. "You're going to have to wait until we get to my dorm."

"Ok!" She said enthusiastically she picked up both her and Dante's bags and was halfway to the door.

"Wait for me at least." Dante said getting up and following the practically beaming pinkette.

On their way Dante asked, "Last night, Inner Moka said something about marking me?"

"Yep." Moka said. "It's when a vampire marks you as their mate. It's like a small tattoo where we usually feed on you," she explained. "Its a sign to other vampires that you aren't to be harmed."

"So why don't you do it to me?" Dante asked.

"I-uh-I-a umm," she stammered out when they finally reached Dante's dorm.

"It's alright we can talk about it later, after you're done with your lunch." he said with a wink.

Opening the door the first thing the two saw was Connor teeth deep in Kurumu's neck. Startled, he pulled himself away and scolded, "A little privacy please, don't you know how to knock."

"What! This is my dorm I don't need to knock! And how the hell did you even get in here?" Dante said in frustration.

"Simple, through the window." Connor replied with a smirk.

Sighing Dante asked, "Why are you here?"

"It was closer than my dorm and I was hungry." Connor replied.

"Can't a man get a drink around here without being rudely interrupted?" Kurumu interjected.

"Not if it prevents a lady from getting her drink." Moka said joining the argument.

"Ok, let's get this sorted out." Dante said.

"Hang on," Connor said licking the draining blood on Kurumu's neck. "Don't want any of this to go to waste." he said with another smirk making the succubus blush.

"Does that mean I'm tasty?" Kurumu said flirtatiously.

"Would you all please... just calm down." Dante said in rising anger. "Connor, Kurumu go to the bathroom finish what you're doing and I don't want to hear a peep." He then turned to the pinkette. "As for you Moka lets go the the kitchen so I can get some lunch as well as you."

Connor and the bluenette walked to the bathroom like children being told to go to the corner. Once inside, they could hear Kurumu giggling.

"Oi!" Dante yelled and the giggling instantly stopped. He sighed and pulled down the collar of his shirt. Moka leaned in on her toes but Dante put his hands on her shoulders and stopped her in her tracks. "Just don't take too much."

She nodded and he proceeded to pull down his collar as the pinkette sank her teeth into the curly haired boys neck. He relaxed as the blood was drained from him. While she was taking her drink, Dante thought 'I really need to put a lock on that window.'

Again, they were interrupted by Connor. "Do you have any gauze bandages? I forgot to bring some of my own." he asked.

"It's on the third shelf behind the mirror." Dante said with a sigh. He wrapped his arm around Moka as she cling to him. After awhile, he saw Connor and Kurumu leaving the dorm.

In the hallway, Connor said to Kurumu "How about I take you back to your dorm and we take the rest of the day off and eat that cake you made for me while watching a movie."

"But all I have is the school issued movie collection."

"Well fortunately I have a copy of _Gone with the Wind _that belongs to Dante_._" Connor said pulling the box out of his vest.

"You naughty boy." She said giggling.

Meanwhile Dante finished eating his Chinese style baked chicken wings while Moka was wiping her mouth just finishing her meal as well.

"Lunch is almost over we should to get back to class." Dante sighed.

Moka then stepped in his way. She looked at her hands on his shoulders and looked slightly down using her hair to mask her face. "I'm sorry that things have been hectic on you. Between Mizore, Connor, Kurumu, and even Yukari we haven't had any time to relax in this academy, and I'm sorry If I have made things worse... It's just… I think… I think I love you."

Startled by this move, Dante looked down in the now cowering pinkette. He knew his next words would either bind him to a long lasting relationship or destroy this little girl's heart. "Moka… I-"

He was cut off by someone barging in through the door shouting. "Dante! Dante! I have news for the newspaper club! The gym teacher Is dead!"

Dante instantly rushed to him. "Really?!" He said with the perfect ratio of shock and interest. "Have you told the headmaster?"

"No a few other students were on their way to inform him when someone suggested that I find the newspaper club." The student panted.

"Don't worry I will be down to the field house in a minute." Dante said as he went to a drawer. "Put this caution tape around the scene and make sure nobody disturbs the body." With a nod, the student hurried off.

"Who made you commander and chief of the newspaper club?" Moka asked.

"I don't know? I'm guessing the public because Gin is still being shunned for peeping."

"Ok should I go down there to keep the public from overrunning the scene and find out as much about the murder as possible?" She asked with a wink.

"I'll be right behind you." Dante said winking back.

Arriving at the scene there was Kotsubo's body lying on the ground in a pool of blood. A hand sized hole straight through his chest and his eyes were open with the pupils rolled back. There was a circle around the body with caution tape. Inside, stood the Headmaster, math teacher Ririko Kagome, and Ms. Nekonome.

Dante and Moka stepped through the crowd of students into the circle.

"What do you think happened headmaster?" Dante asked.

"I can check his last memories before he died, meanwhile you two," he paused to look at the two teachers. "Can you get these students back to class?"

The math teacher proceeded to pull a student by his tie out of the room. While Ms. Nekonome rushed the other students out of the room.

The Headmaster leaned down and put his hands a few inches from Kotsubo's ears. His hands started glowing a marvelous assortment of colors changing like oil in light. He murmured a few words underneath his hood.

After a few minutes of this, he stopped and looked up at Dante. "I would very much like it that you let me deal with teachers and students before this gets out of hand."

Dante bowed his head in understanding.

"And I see you have made a good friend out of Connor… I want you to keep an eye on him. If he loses the human sanity left within him he will become a danger to himself and the students around him… particularly Kurumu."

Dante nodded in agreement and asked smiling, "Do you have a quote for the newspaper club?"

Giving Dante an unamused look, the headmaster said, "He was murdered and I will be enforcing a curfew from now on."

Smiling Dante said, "Right then let's be off to class." he turned to the door and saw something purple duck behind it. He grinned and then proceeded to head to class.

Later the newspaper club met in the club room. The first ones there were Moka and Dante. Moka started a computer and started cyphering through all the tips about the murder. Dante walked up behind her and crossed his arms.

"There is so much junk here about people saying they were there. I can't go through it all." She said in despair.

Dante slipped out his sonic and pointed it at the computer and pressed the button. Instantly on the screen the emails opened and started zipping around the screen putting most in the recycle bin and a few into a folder on the side of the screen labeled: **Legitimate Information**.

"Thanks Dante, you just shortened the meeting by at least an hour." she said getting out of the chair and hugging him.

"Anything I can do to hel-"

He was cut off by the door slamming open. Connor stumbled in being supported by Kurumu while he was laughing hysterically.

"What's the matter with you two?" Dante said tensing as he compared the Headmaster's warning to Connor's laughing.

"He said that he could have a couple of drinks and the cake would soak it up."

"In my defense," he said putting up a finger. "The cake was cooked a little too long and it was a bit dry."

"I ment how you skipped the last half of the day. But great, now you're drunk too. Just great." Dante said frustrated but slightly more relaxed.

"Alright, let's get writing." Connor said stumbling to a computer.

"Nope. No chance I'm letting a hypocritical sadist who knows how old drunk write in this meeting." Dante said pulling Connor by the back of the shirt and tossing him in the corner. By doing so, Connors sunglasses fell down his face and into his lap. Realizing his error, Dante jumped in front of Moka to prevent her from looking at his eyes.

Dante screamed in pain as his skin started to char and wrinkle, however he was healing rapidly at the same time. Kurumu rushed in front of Connor. There now was a heavy smell of burning flesh in the air.

"Look at me Connor." Kurumu said. "What do I do?"

Connor sighed, picked up the glasses and slid them onto his face. He proceeded to get up and leave the room without a word.

"I'll- I'll follow him." Kurumu said and rushed out the door.

Dante, fully healed, got up and bolted out, leaving only Moka in the room.

A loud ping sounded through the room. Moka looked at the final email on the screen. The subject was:

**Help**

Connor sat alone on the roof watching the sunset. He felt a tap in his shoulder and looked over to see Kurumu. Patting the railing next to him, she hopped up to sit next to him. She could see tear tracks down his face.

"Dante said something about you being old?"

"I knew it would slip out sooner or later."

"So you're the one who nearly killed me after saving you."

"Sorry." He chuckled.

"Connor?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened to you?"

He sighed and started his tale with, "A long, long time ago in a reality far away there was a boy, a cocky boy who wanted to explore the world. So he stowed away on a vessel and ship hopped from port to port. Stealing food and money to survive. He did this until the age of 15. Then he had the misfortune of stealing from a pirate. He exchanged service for his life which on his part this was a great deal. Because through these pirates he learned that gods and creature of myth were very much real."

"So you were once human? I thought vampires were born?" She interrupted.

Continuing, Connor said "I was getting to that. In all his travels the boy learned to hate the creatures with all his heart and love the gods. However one day in the port of France the boy strayed off to an ally while a vampire was seeking revenge on the crew for killing their mate. So it turned the boy into a vampire. This however is unimportant what is important is the boy prayed to the gods to end his life there and then just to do anything but make him a vampire... they turned a blind eye. So the boy grew to hate himself trying to find a way to end his life for a couple of decades. Having no success he embraced the darkness." He continued summarizing over the next few centuries in how he led a band of monsters and became very respected in the monster world. Kurumu clung to his arm listening intently.

"Then one day he had an awakening of how his miserable existence was fault of the gods. After that he devoted his life to destroying them. One day he used a bridge and stole a cloak that gave him power over the fabric of the universe."

At this time he pulled up his sleeve and revealed his tattoo. Grabbing the air above the tattoo and pulling the cloak materialized. He took it and draped it over her legs like a blanket.

"So soft."

"I started gathering an army to lead an assault in the gods... But then I came here and I met you. And then we clicked."

"I had no idea in how much pain you have gone through... are going through."

"Yep." he said flatly and she saw another tear down his face.

"Connor, I'm here for you and whatever it is to make you feel better I will."

He smiled at that.

"Connor… kiss me."

"That was really cheesy." he said turning his torso towards her.

"Just shut up and kiss me."

He slid his hand up her side leading to her neck. He slowly leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. Then it lit up like fireworks he put his hand around her head and pulled her in closer. She undid his bowtie and started unbuttoning his shirt. He stopped the kiss and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Where did you think this was going?" he whispered.

"Further than this." She said embarrassed.

"Don't worry we have time." Reassuring her.

"You have eternity, I only have a short time on this earth. Listening to your stories reminded me of that."

"There is no point in rushing into sex. Let's enjoy our trip there." He said moving back in for a kiss.

They kissed under the moonlight their for hours. Until she said, "I should get back to my dorm."

"Can I spend the night?"

"You have to carry me their first."

Moka knocked on Dante's door. After a few seconds of no reply she knocked again. Still no answer, she started to turn the knob and it pushed open the door with ease. No lights were on except that of the bathroom. The windows were open and the curtains billowed ghostlike in the midnight breeze. She entered with caution and said with a voice not much louder than a whisper, "Dante?" No reply. A little bit louder this time she repeated herself, "Dante?"

Now entirely inside the dorm, she moved slowly towards the bathroom. She jumped as the door latched shut behind her. She peered in the bathroom and saw Dante slumped on the ground. Rushing to his side, she helped sit him up.

"Dante! Dante can you hear me?" She said snapping her fingers into his discombobulated face.

"Th- the first barrier. It's gone." he kept on mumbling.

"Dante snap out of it! What happened?!" Moka questioned in a persistent tone.

"The first protection barrier for regeneration is gone." He then passed out.

Moka awoke the next morning to the sounds of a sizzling skillet and the sweet smell of honey ham. She looked around and saw the morning light shining through the still open window. She then felt the leathery surface of the couch she was sleeping on. Taking note on the seemingly alive scene she sat up and rubbed her head. Then she heard voices, four to be exact. First one she recognized was Dante's, then Connor's accompanied by Kurumu, and finally the high pitched over eccentric voice of Yukari. Realizing this, she remembered the events of the previous night.

"Dante?" She said looking to the kitchen.

"Yeah?" He asked looking over his shoulder.

She saw Yukari and Kurumu floating around a portable table making place settings for six people. Looking past this she saw Dante and Connor flying around in the kitchen both with aprons on and cooking. Dante's apron had **Kiss the Cook** in big font while Connor's apron was a clear white with a few stains on it.

"Coming out." Connor said balancing skillets and frying pans. He placed them down and Moka could see omelette, roasted ham, giant stacks of pancakes, cinnamon rolls, and bacon. There was also toast with eggs, milk and orange juice.

"What's going on? Moka asked

"Saturday brunch for six." Dante said.

"But there's only five of us." Moka pointed out.

"He invited Mizore but we haven't seen her yet." Yukari said folding a napkin.

"But Dante last night you passed out in the bathroom and then I fell asleep… what happened?"

"I was planning on discussing it over breakfast." He answered. "That's why I invited everyone."

Finishing the table Dante sat at one to the left from the head of the table. He patted the seat next to him motioning for Moka to join him. Connor sat across from him and Kurumu sat next to him and scooted a little closer to him.

Yukari practically jumped at the head of the table saying "Yay! I get to sit next to Connor!" She then turned to Dante and looked at him angrily. "Why are you in Moka's seat?!"

"This is my seat and that is hers and you are in Mizore's. So if you don't mind switching sides of the table please" Dante said in his happy tone.

"Why are you making seats for people who aren't going to show up?" she asked with her head down moving from one side of the table to the next.

Moka sat next to Dante and scooted closer like Kurumu did; partially to get closer to Dante and partially to avoid the clingy 12 year old.

"You don't know if she is going to show up maybe she will, maybe she won't. However she needs to be between two people and sit at the head of the table to provide a nice comfortable surrounding." Dante said defending his decision.

Connor chuckled at this. "Listen I will save their lives but I won't hold their hand back to health you should find someone nicer to sit here."

At this point Kurumu clutched to his arm and said "No! Sit with me!"

Connor turned and put his fingers under her chin and made her look up. "I wouldn't leave you for the world."

This made the succubus blush but then a loud voice piped up. "Can we eat now? I'm tired of staring at the food." Yukari complained.

"Well that's what it's there for, so dig in." Dante said with a grin grabbing the bacon.

Instantly after everyone filled their plate with their own individual unique assortment of colors and flavors. They all ate a good fill and while eating, Dante looked out the window and noticed a small bit of purple dart behind a tree. He smiled and continued to eat.

Once the meal was just about over Dante then spoke. "I have gathered you here today because we have been lacking in sharing information amongst each other..." He then pulled down his sleeve to reveal a gauntlet like device that covered his arm from his wrist almost down to his elbow. The group looked at it to see it also had a red dial that looked like an hourglass and had two buttons on the side.

"This," he went on to explain. "is what I call a limiter. But's it's actual name is the ultramatrix. It's original purpose was to gather the DNA of multiple different life forms, namely aliens. Yes this is of alien origin and no there are none here. At least in this universe. But not only does it gather alien DNA, but DNA of other creatures. This is in turn, grants me the ability of said creature. Besides, I'm only human, or at least half." Each of the group gasped slightly except for Connor and Moka who listened intently. "Sorry I didn't add in that bit, but my other half is timelord." he continued. "Timelords are or were possibly the greatest race known in existence. They were the ones who invented time travel. Unfortunately..." He then took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair. "They're all gone now."

"How?" Kurumu asked.

"The Last Great Time War. Thankfully I wasn't apart of it, but my mentor unfortunately was. He put an end to it, making him the last full timelord in all of existence."

"Who is he?" asked Connor.

"He is The Oncoming Storm, The Predator, The Lonely God, The Bringer of Darkness and Destroyer of Worlds. He is... The Doctor."

Silence filled the room until Yukari spoke:

"Doctor? Doctor Who?"

"Were you not listening? He is the last of the timelords." Dante replied irritated at the child's lack of attention.

"Last night you said something in the bathroom about a barrier?" Moka questioned.

"The what?!" Connor said shocked. "You couldn't be smart and wait you two, my goodness."

"Yeah even we haven't even done it yet." Kurumu said in an awkward voice.

"NO, NO, NO! Not that at all! The 12th barrier towards my regeneration." Dante then paused and looked towards Yukari. "Did you understand any of that?"

"No not really." she said with a giggle. "But it was funny."

"So what is your regeneration?" Moka asked with a blush on her face.

"Regeneration is a timelords way of cheating death. The process heals any wounds, scars or injuries if close to death and/or dying. But there is one tiny drawback. Not only does it heals, it also changes."

"What do you mean?" Yukari asked confused.

"Meaning not only does the body gets healed, but it changes. A new face, a new body for each regeneration."

"Does that mean...?" Moka asked quietly.

"No, no, no I've never gone that far into the regeneration without some kind of help. That's where ultramatrix and the Doctor comes in. It limits me to twelve life threatening injuries until finally I have to regenerate. It instantly heals me if I'm injured but I do tend to pass out."

"So how many times have you actually regenerated?" Kurumu asked.

"A total of $&!? times. But during those times the Doctor has been there to help me channel the energy into something else. Whether being into someone else that's dying or into..."

"Into what?" Connor asked leaning forward and putting his hands together.

"Nothing." Dante said quickly.

"C'mon tell us." Kurumu said leaning forward as well.

"I can't."

"Why not?" Connor asked.

"I just can't ok?"

"Then why bother telling us that?" Kurumu asked

"It just slipped, so please forget about what I said." Dante said in frustration

"Umm... I have something to say." Moka said quietly. This got there attentions which Dante mouthed "Thank you." to her. She then continued with, "We got an email yesterday about a concerned student and the math department."

"We aren't the police." Connor said. "If they have a problem why don't they bring it up with the PSC?"

"They aren't that reliable unlike us. In fact they don't do anything at all except prey on the weak and extort money from other clubs." It was silent for a whole minute before Dante asked, "But off that for a minute, what did the email say?"

"The email was about a concerned student asking about why their friend wasn't acting normally after he started getting personalized lessons from the math teacher. All he can do now is math."

"Oh that's, right the math teacher is somewhat of a cougar." Connor said leaning back into his chair putting his arms behind his head.

"I have two problems with the math teacher." Kurumu said with her head down. "The boys won't stop staring at her tits!"

"Aww Kurumu are you jealous that your own honkers aren't as massive as hers. You're acting like a child." Yukari said giggling.

Relaxing, Kurumu said, "Well the only child here is you and the proof is your flat as a pancake chest."

"Its quality not quantity and the fact that mine are all wrapped up in tiny packages makes them all the better. Besides, mine don't matter all I care about is Moka."

"Oh brother." Kurumu said sitting back in her chair.

Moka nervous that all the attention of the table had been turned to her as she felt little hands on her breasts.

Yukari was behind her selfishly groping Moka from behind her chair. "Uh Yukari do you mind stopping it's making me feel uncomfortable." Moka said afraid to crush the little girl's spirit.

Yukari let go and darted away fast enough to avoid Dante's hands trying to pull her off. She ran around the table and threw her arms around Connor's neck who was busy talking to Kurumu.

"Yay, yay, yay! I have two people to love and the best part is they are both strong vampires who will protect me out of love... I've seen Moka drinking Dante's blood it looks more like she is kissing him on the neck. So... Connor if you ever need a fix come to me." she finished babbling with a wink.

"I am sorry," Connor said "But with your tiny neck I could snap it by accident with one bite. And there's the fact that..."

Kurumu delivered a punch to Yukari's shoulder knocking her off Connor. "He already feeds off of me and loves the taste of my blood." the succubus said with pride.

"Speaking of which," Connor said getting up. "How are you feeling?"

"Oh fine, we succubi have a natural ability to restore bodily fluids. It helps because our offspring would drain us completely." She said with a wink.

Connor smiled at this and said "We're probably going to head out." He put his arm around Kurumu's shoulders and they headed towards the door.

"Thanks for breakfast." Kurumu piped as she walked out the door.

"Great now it's just you and me here alone Moka!" Yukari said disregarding Dante's existence.

Dante cleared his throat and said, "This is _my_ room and I'm right here."

"You don't matter anymore so get out and leave us alone." Yukari said sticking her tongue out.

Dante then proceeded to pick up the twelve year old and put her outside the door. Locking it behind him, he turned to Moka and asked, "Connor was thirsty after breakfast, are you?"

The pink haired vampire wasn't that thirsty at all, in a matter of fact she wasn't even thinking about Dante's blood. 'But he did offer and he does smell nice.' she thought to herself. "Sure!" She finally said and practically floated towards Dante. She sank her teeth into Dante's neck and drank her fill.

The weekend flew by in amazing speed. It was most likely due to the peace and quiet they got that.

Monday afternoon the club was meeting in the club room. Connor stood in the corner with his arms crossed leaning against the wall. Kurumu was close to him not paying attention to anything except the white rose in her hands. She clutched it smiling staring at the white petals with the blue tips. Dante was leaning against a desk one arm across his chest he rested his face on his fist. Moka stood next to him. They had scheduled an appointment for the two students from the email they got on Friday. One was sitting in the chair with his head down mumbling random math equations. The other stood behind him with her hand on the boys shoulders.

"He was failing math and we wanted to spend summer break together so I told him to ask the math teacher for help," the girl explained. "He arranged private lessons with her and has been like this ever since."

"When is the next session?" Dante asked outstretching one finger and tapping it on his cheek.

"Tomorrow morning at 8 o'clock." she said quickly.

"We will all be in classes by then so there is no way to use surveillance apart from magic." Connor pointed out from the corner.

"True," Dante said thinking. "Unless one of us calls in sick."

"We can't get close enough without her noticing." Connor shot down again.

"Unless..." Dante turned to Connor, "someone called in sick and used magic to get close." He left everyone in the room with a lingering stare on Connor.

Connor noticed the silence and looked up to see everyone staring at him. Realizing this, he said, "Wha-... Aw no no no NO! I am not getting volunteered to do this. I'm here to relax."

"Yes but if you are needed we could use you." Moka pleaded.

"Nope." Connor said walking out the door.

Kurumu looked to Dante with pleading eyes. He nodded and she ran out after him. Dante sighed as the female student asked, "Should we be worried?"

"Nah," Dante said, "she has a way of persuading him to do things; Moka do you mind escorting these two back to their wing?"

Perking up at the acknowledgement the pinkette stammered "Y-yes."

Once her and the others were out of the room, Dante said, "I know you're there Mizore." The curly haired boy then turned around to the window and saw the small bit of purple hair in the corner. He pushed open the big window and helped Mizore inside. The fact of her being quiet and brave to watch him all weekend struck him in a sympathetic way.

"Nice haircut by the way. Do you mind if we talk for awhile?" Dante said bending his knees a little to be at her height.

Avoiding eye contact, Mizore said in a voice not much above a whisper, "Sure... but um, what do you want to talk about?"

Taken back by this, Dante said, "Well just two things. Firstly, I just wanted to say don't be so shy and don't be afraid to approach me. Ok?"

"Yeah... sure," she said slowly starting to blush.

"Secondly I need to tell you something very important."

"What is it?" Mizore asked concerned.

Dante then took a deep breath and said, "You know that this school was made for monsters and that any human caught sneaking around is killed right?"

Mizore nodded her head.

"Well, I'm-"

"Human."

He looked up at her with a surprised look of shock on his face.

"How did you know?"

Mizore's blush grew redder as she said, "Well when you were in my head, a voice told me who you were. How you've done things to save countless lives and people. I've also been having dreams."

Dante then put his hands up to his face and let out a groan of annoyance.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"No, nothing's wrong. It's just that I forgot to put into consideration when I went inside your mind that some of my memories would leak out and enter your mind." He then shoved his hands into his pockets and asked, "So I suppose you also know my other secret?"

Mizore nodded. "Yes, but I was wondering-"

He walked up to her and put his finger on her lips. This made her turn as bright as a cherry.

"We're going to have to talk about _that_ bit of information later."

He then felt a burning sensation in his pocket, which he quickly reached into and pulled out the psychic paper. Taking a quick look, he then placed it back into his pocket and said, "Come to my room later tomorrow after school, then we can chat. Ok?"

She nodded due to the fact she was too flustered to say anything. He flashed a toothy grin at her and ran out of the room. Mizore was left standing in the room with her hands on her chest, breathing heavily and still flustered. Then suddenly, Dante stuck his head out the door and said, "Also would you like to join the newspaper club?" She nodded her head dumbfoundedly.

He grinned and said, "Fantastic." With that said, he then sprinted away towards the dorms. After a few minutes, Mizore realized she was alone and decided to go to her dorm room to think on her jumbled thoughts.

Meanwhile, Kurumu went to the roof in search of Connor. He was laying on the same railing they were at friday. His hands were resting on his chest and he was drumming his fingers together.

"What's wrong?" she asked walking towards him.

"What do you mean?" he replied not removing his gaze from the sky.

"Whenever you're upset you come up here." she said putting her hands on her hips.

"Do you know how big it is?" he said softly.

"How big what is?" she asked confused. The bluenette then walked the last distance between the two and stood next to him.

"The universe," he said in the same soft voice as before. "I feel it all of it every death every life and how big it is. The cloak surges through me and gives me great power and ties m to the universe. However, I was a master of trickery before hand, and an expert swordsmen. Now to feel this... to have felt this power..." he paused to pull out his mask from underneath him. He fastened it to his face.

"Where are you going with this Connor?" Kurumu asked nervously.

Connor snapped his finger and a plume of purple smoke enveloped him for a few seconds. Once the smoke cleared he was standing on the ledge with black tennis shoes, dark baggy jeans and a black sweatshirt with a grey inside. The sleeves were rolled up and on his forearm was the eagle being stabbed with the black dagger though it seemed a bit distorted. It started to glow purple but the mask was on and Kurumu couldn't see any part of his face even his eyes. Then she looked back at the tattoo under the glowing it was bleeding and the blood dripped down his arm; making small 'pits' and 'pats' as it hit the cement railing.

"Connor you're scaring me what's going on?" kurumu said backing down.

The blood on Connor's arm started to glow a bright blue. Small flames sprouted from them.

Dante then bursted through the roof door and yelled at Kurumu to back away. He pointed his sonic and then looked at a device on his belt. Activating it, Dante then proceeded to tackle Connor off the railing. Instantly the power surging through the air ceased to continue.

Connor groaned and started coughing. Dante gave him a good right cross and Connor was out like a light.

"What are you doing?!" Kurumu yelled at Dante.

"Saving the world." Dante answered not thinking on the question much. He looked at the device on his waist and the meter read 00.07%.

"What is going on?!" Kurumu yelled running to Connor's side. She kneeled down and checked for a pulse.

"You won't find a pulse because he's not alive." Dante said surveying the scene.

"You killed him?!" Kurumu shrieked; her voice was laced with tears.

"I didn't kill him. He is a vampire and they are not technically alive." he said crouching down to Connor. "I merely knocked him out."

"That device on your belt, what is it?" she asked calming down.

"Oh this?" Dante said looking down on the small yellow meter. "This was given to me by a good friend. However I have made my own adjustments. It measures the percentage of probability that the universe will be destroyed in the next few seconds."

"What's the use of that? It won't ever go off." Kurumu said while cradling Connors head on her lap.

"You'd be surprised." Dante said under his breath.

"You still didn't tell me what was happening?" Kurumu said her eyes not leaving Connor's face as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"His mind expanded to that of the universe, which means him and the cloak were bonding so I stopped his conscious half. He'll come to in about 5 minutes so in the meantime please give the cloak to me." What Dante didn't tell her is when Connor was expanding he tried to make the cloak retreat which was destroying the edges of the universe.

Connor started coughing awake. Dante then filled him in on the situation and asked him to hand over the cloak.

"No! Not in the question." Connor defended "I am not giving it up."

"But, Connor," Kurumu said clinging to him. "You almost destroyed everything including you, the cloak... me."

Sighing, he said,"Then I will give it to you, but you alone."

Kurumu looked to Dante for approval. He sighed and nodded crossing his arms. Connor pulled at the air above the still bloody tattoo. The cloak materialized and he folded it into thirds. Draping the cloak over Kurumu's outstretched arm, Connor looked in her eyes and said, "Put it somewhere where it will be safe."

Kurumu nodded and ran off down the steps. Connor sighed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Did I not tell you to stop with the usage of the cloak?" Dante said in a flat tone.

"Bu-" Connor started to say defensively.

"The use of the of it for Kotsubo was ok'd by me, but any recreational use was doomed to lead to this."

"You're not listening it wasn't me that led to this it was the cloak!"

"Explain?" Dante said tapping his foot.

"Yes the cloak was trying to fuse itself to me but it wanted to. Not because I was using it too much, it had chosen me and I wasn't ready to join with it."

"The cloak, has a conscience?" Dante asked in a puzzled tone.

"I know it sounds crazy but it was made from the souls of Kronos and Oranos. It has to have some sort of presence if not a conscience, right?"

"Hmm..."

"If it will earn your trust, I will do the surveillance on the math session tomorrow." Connor suggested.

The sun had just set and the large moon was in the sky glowing an ere orange. The first stars had started to show and Dante felt a cool chill in the air. Connor unable to feel cold was left unschathed as a small breeze took up and cooled Dante enough to give him goose bumps.

"Meet in the club room tomorrow at six in the morning, we will discuss more then."

Connor nodded and jumped off the roof and blurred away as soon as he hit the ground. Dante sighed and started thinking about the cloak and went to his dorm. When he arrived, he saw Kurumu waiting outside the door with a brown paper bag. She was clutching the bag to her chest and leaning against the wall next to the door. Kurumu stopped leaning and hurried to Dante when she saw him.

She then thrusted the bag into Dante's arms and said, "I want you to take this... because its just a reminder to me of what happened. If you could hold onto it for a while I would really appreciate it; I know i'm not in any position to ask anything from you after the way I treated you from the beginning of the year... and you have only been nice to me, and I-"

"Don't worry about it." Dante said smiling "Always ready to help out a damsel in distress."

"Than- thank you." Kurumu said starting to cry. She then buried her face in Dantes chest Saying "Thank you soo much. You didn't have to do this but you did and you're helping me out a lot, and you're also helping Connor. I just really care about him y'know?"

"Shhh..." Dante said brushing his hand through her hair and hugging her back. "Its alright, I'll protect it and I won't tell him you gave it to me."

Kurumu looked up and gave Dante a slight kiss on the cheek making him blush a bit.

The next morning had come and it was 5:30. Connor was in the club room having picked lock due to Dante having the key. He was hustling about with a monitor and the jacket top of a school uniform, affixing it with a small camera.

Dante showed up at 5:55. He was wearing a black leather jacket with black jeans and a red shirt. He nudged the door open with his foot seeing the lock had been picked. He relaxed as soon as he saw Connor. "You could have asked me for the key you know?" he said.

"I was a bit rusty at lock picking... And it would be no fun if i were to just use the key." Connor said smirking. His eyes hiding behind the black sunglasses that wrapped around his face. "There." he said satisfied with himself.

He held the jacket facing Dante and he saw himself on the monitor behind Connor. There was a small radio on very softly Dante didn't notice until now. It was playing a dance techno on volume one. "What's that for?" he asked.

"Oh," he then turned the volume down to zero. "I like to listen to techy stuff when I work with electronics."

"So do I. Looks like we do have a few things in common. Anyway, the two students will be here in a few minutes and were going to have to put him into the jacket." Dante said.

"Mhm." Connor agreed.

The minutes passed and the two students filed in. The one student still dumbfounded reciting equations. His friend slowly coaxing him into the room and getting the jacket on the boy was like dressing an old person with a body that was without strength or cooperation. Finally into the jacket, Connor and Dante explained the plan; to have Moka here to watch the monitor as Connor and Dante followed him to the lesson for Immediate assistance. They would wait outside until Moka radioed them that there was danger.

"You better get going," Dante suggested "We have excused absences, I talked it over with the headmaster, you however do not and we don't want to be held accountable for your absence."

"Oh… alright…" The girl said packing up her stuff. "They will make it all better Uruyu." she said kissing him on the cheek. She then made her way out the door.

"This school has one messed up math teacher. Glad I'm not dumb enough to need a toutor." Connor said chuckling.

"You really don't care about anyone's feelings but your own dont you?" Dante said staring at him.

"Once your my age you see that anyone caring about you is all a lie. People just lie to you to make themselves feel better. Why would I care about others if they don't care about me?" Connor explained.

"Not everyone is bad." Dante said under his breath.

At this moment Moka walked in and the bell rang. "Alright what's the plan?" She asked enthusiastically.

Half an hour later, Dante and Connor were escorting Uruyu to his tutoring.

"Com check." Dante said.

Moka hearing him from the club room said "10:4."

"We're all set." Dante confirmed.

"Good now it's my turn." Connor said as he then proceeded to pull out a small silver cloth from his pocket, and from the other he pulled out a small three tube metal object from the other. It was one big tube and two smaller on each end. The middle being about one inch thick and the two end being about 1/3 that. The two smaller had two buttons on them. Pressing the buttons simultaneously Connor stood back as the two ends shot out to be two yards on each side.

Dante stood amazed as Connor pulled on the middle tube to make a large "H" shape with small black tubes.

Connor leaned the H against the wall. Unfolding the silver cloth and hooking the ends to the tubes. Once the final hook was in place, the cloth shimmered and disappeared with the H behind it.

"That's your plan? Disappearing equipment?" Dante asked.

Uruyu waltzed around in circles reciting pi.

"Not disappearing it's an illusion." Connor said disappearing. He then picked up the H and spun around to reveal a one way window.

"Fascinating." Dante said impressed.

They continued on until they reached the room. With the opening door Uruyu walked in eagerly. Connor slipped in behind the mirror and the door closed behind them. Dante stood in the hallway. He spun the dial on his gauntlet to a symbol of the Chinese dragon and felt another rush of power surge through him. With a snap of his fingers a sword appeared. It wasn't the sword he drew on Connor on their first meeting, but instead was a sword that looked like it could cut through human bone. Near the sword hilt was a little symbol of a dragon. It was the emblem of Hattori Hanzo. At the ready he asked moka what was going on.

"I- I don't know what I am seeing. " Moka said.

"Do I need to go in?" Dante asked confused.

"Y-yeah." Moka said shocked.

Dante turned to the door and thrust his leg forward knocking the solid ok off it's hinges with a thundering crack. What he saw shocked him.

The math teacher was in a leather S&M outfit a bull whip in her hand. She was leaning over Uruyu with a giant plant like tail protruding from her behind. The tail flowered at the end and the petals were wrapped around his head pulsating. He was repeating equations like nothing was happening.

The math teacher looked up and in the candlelight and her face turned to that of rage as she shouted, "How dare you interrupt my private lesson!"

Dante over the shock realized his situation and leveled his sword.

Connor stepped out from the illusion, and pulled out an ebony pocket watch. Flipping it open and turning a small knob, the chain disintegrated and the watch grew into his sword. He leveled this to match Dante on the other side.

Knowing she was trapped the teacher pulled her tail off of brian and said in a voice that radiated power, "I am your teacher Dante Price, and the teacher is the master while the student is submissive and obedient. You are not in your class which means you are not obedient which means you need to be PUNISHED."

"Ririko, you are not suitable to teach. as an agent of the headmaster you will submit and prepare to be arrested." Dante said in a flat tone.

"Never!" she sneered, and pulled her tail behind her. Pulling out two knives with deadly speed, she crouched to an attack position towards Dante. Two vines sprouted from her tail and the tail poised itself to attack connor. "Prepare to die fools!" she hissed.

Dante swung his sword furiously to dodge the knives. After knocking them down, he rushed at lamia with unnatural speed. He struck his sword down towards her but was knocked aside by her snake like tail and was thrown into a group of candles which were extinguished. Shaking off the pain, he then got up and rushed towards her again, only this time ducking, dodging and weaving through the vines that were coming at him.

Connor was easily cutting down the vines however each one he cut down another grew in its place. Slicing through them like butter. Connor was slowly getting closer to the flower noticing it was the weak spot. Yelling aloud he dove for the deep stem getting slices from the thorny vines trying furiously to stop him. Slicing off the flower, Ririko screamed in pain and agony. She turned towards him which gave Dante the time to put his sword to her neck.

"You've lost, you are under arrest for poor teaching skills and the abuse of several students. How do you plead?" Dante said.

"Not guilty?" Ririko managed to wheeze out.

"I knew you'd say that." And with that, he then proceeded to knock her out with the hilt of his sword. He was about to signal Connor to help getting her up, but then she suddenly encased in ice.

Mizore smiled and leaned in from the hallway. "I was following and thought you needed help." she said smiling nervously.

Moka and Dante were walking to his dorm later that night talking. "I-I don't know what really happened today. It was so weird," Moka said.

"Well it's simple. We busted a lamia math teacher for brain controlling students through a flower that she has for a tail. Everyday normal stuff." Dante said chuckling.

"I know but what happened but why was she wearing that outfit, and what happened with Mizore?" she asked.

"I told you this already. You were there, remember?"

"I-I know i'm just a bit flustered, could you tell me again?" the pinkette asked.

"She froze Ms. Kagome and felt a little embarrassed so she ran off blushing. Connor and I then called the headmaster and told him what had happened. He threw her out of the school on a one month suspension and she has to take an entry exam to be able to teach again. Although the Headmaster is allowing her to teach students who don't pass the upcoming exams." He explained as they reached his dorm. He then pulled out a key ring from his pocket and opened the door to his cool living room. Flipping on the light, he turned to see Moka not really looking herself. "Are you alright Moka?" He asked.

"Yeah... well... kinda... not really..." she said slowly.

"What's wrong?" Dante asked concerned closing the door behind him.

"Well, it's what happened with Kotsubo. The other me may like the killing and violence but I don't think its really necessary. I feel really uncomfortable about what we did..."

"Don't worry I'll be right back out I'm going to get something more comfortable on." Dante said entering his room.

"**You fool I don't want you speaking for me again, I kept my mouth shut for Dante's sake but I only kill when necessary. I kill to protect you Omote and dante does the same. Even if that night was for Mizore, if he hadn't done what he had done, you might have been next." **Inner Moka said.

"I know... but-" Moka argued but was cut off.

"**Dante will tell you the same thing."** Inner Moka finished.

A few moments earlier Dante walked into his room. Closing the door behind him, he spun around to see Mizore standing in front of him.

"Mizore what-?" he started to say but was cut off by her ice cold lips pressing against his. Shocked at what was happening, Dante had only one reaction... to kiss back.

**A/N from freakypanda12345: Sorry again world for the late update. This entire chapter was my idea but without the help from lostsoldier it would have easily taken a few more weeks. Stuck under my massive migraine for almost a week I was unable to write. However I think I have enough loose ends to leave you in suspense until the next chapter.**

**A/N from lostsoldierS636: Again sorry for the delay, but don't fret because this week is our last week of school so during the summer we'll be updating a lot more. Also kudos to whoever gets the Judge Dredd reference. Signing out. **


	8. Silver Sunflower Colored Summer Break

Dante Price: Multiverse Jumper Chronicles

The Rosario+Vampire Chronicles

**A/N from lostsoldierS636: I am very sorry the last chapter took so long to get out, freakypanda12345 was kind of slacking off but he had a reason. Due to a lot of headaches, colds, and school ending we finally picked ourselves back up and got right back in the saddle and continued. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Rosario Vampire. Doctor Who belongs to the BBC and Rosario Vampire belongs to Akihisa Ikeda and Shonen Jump. I only own my OC.**

Chapter 8: Silver Sunflower Colored Summer Break

By lostsoldierS636 and freakypanda12345

Stressed. That was the only thing that Dante was feeling after the events of the previous night.

'Why did this have to happen to me?' He thought to himself.

_Previous night in Dante's room_

The kiss lasted for about a minute before the two separated. Mizore was blushing madly while Dante stumbled back dazed and confused. Without his knowing, he accidentally backed up into the door and twisted the knob opening it revealing a confused looking Moka. She took a minute to realized what had happened then in an instant, all the rage she could posses crossed over her innocent face. Dante, who was currently on the floor, looked up to see the expression on her face. Without thinking, he got up and clashed his lips with hers before pulling back and said, "Satisfied?"

She did not speak, she only kept an evil eye on a confused looking Mizore. Then in a fit of rage grabbed Dante's hand and pulled off the rosary with it. After the transformation, she roundhoused Dante aside sending him flying and practically destroying the wall plaster. Dust flew as Inner Moka bared her fangs and charged at Mizore. She created one ice wall after the other in an attempt to protect herself, each coming down with a shatter. The silver haired vampire then grabbed the yuki onna by the neck and started to squeeze. Mizore struggled to get out of her grasp and started to feel very light headed. Just when she thought it was the end, a green stream of light separated the two and pinned Inner Moka to the wall while Mizore found herself on a bed. She then turned to see Dante with the lantern ring back on his finger and he wasn't looking very happy. He moved towards Inner Moka with an emotionless face.

"Let me make this clear; how about instead of _killing_ our guests, we should talk things out like reasonable people." He then went closer to her but stopped an inch from her face. "Do I make myself clear?"

The silver haired vampire gave him a nasty look but then smirked and asked, **"What do I get?"**

Confused by this, he asked, "What do you mean?"

"**If I agree to calm down and talk as well as not rip that snow woman's throat out, what do I get in return?"**

Sighing, Dante said, "You can suck my blood when you want and I'll unseal you more often. Is that good enough?"

Inner Moka grinned evilly as she nodded in agreement. Dante then un-pinned her from the wall and sat her on the floor. She straightened herself out and walked over to the couch and sat down. Dante then went over to Mizore, who was still on the couch he created, and helped her up as he dispelled the green couch structure. He then walked her over right next Inner Moka and sat her right next to her. They were about to retort until Dante said, "No complaining." To further his point, his eyes flashed red and he let a growl out from his mouth. With both girls sitting side by side, he then sat in his recliner and said, "Great. Now my place is completely trashed." Sighing he then said, "Voice control dorm room desktop rebuild commence."

Then all of a sudden, the lights went out and the girls could feel the room shift and change as the debris, broken objects and everything else morphed and changed into different kinds of objects. After everything settled, the lights went back on and the two took in the new surroundings around them. The dorm room before looked like a second rate condo, but now it looked like a first class style condo that billionaires lived in. The couch they were just sitting in had been changed into a fancy looking loveseat couch which made the two skooch away from each other. Dante was now in a fancy looking recliner which he sat back in and pressed a button on the arm rest. Then a small little droid came rolling in from the kitchen and was carrying a bottle of Coke which he took. The droid then went back into the kitchen as Dante opened the bottle and took a sip he then turned to the two and asked, "You two want anything?"

"**No thanks."** Inner Moka scoffed.

"I'll have a slushie." Mizore said shyly.

He pressed two more buttons which made two more droids come out with the exception of one having a cross on it and carrying tubes and a wine glass. The smaller one gave Mizore her slushie as the other droid then inserted the tube into Dante's arm drawing blood and pouring it into the wine glass. After filling it near the brim, the droid then put the glass on a tray and rolled over to Inner Moka. She looked at the droid sternly as she took the wine glass and started sipping the crimson liquid. The droid then went back to Dante, sprayed solution on his open wound and covered it with a band-aid. Once the three were done with their refreshments, they placed there empty objects on a tray the little droid was carrying.

Inner Moka then asked, **"What were those?"**

"Service droids. At least the big one is, the smaller one is a Cybermat. It belonged to one of my enemies, but I managed to capture and reprogrammed it. Also Moka, if you're wondering why I didn't use the magic chalice you used the first time you came, that's because it's now in a different desktop theme so it'll be awhile before those things turn up again. Now," He said clapping his hands. "I guess it's time to finally settle this ordeal once and for all shall we?"

They both nodded as Dante then said, "Alright then. Now I guess you two want me to make a final choice."

The two nodded again. He then sighed and said, "I can't."

Both shocked, were about to retort but then he said, "I can't just choose one of you." He then turned to the silver haired vampire. "Moka, both Moka's, I love them equally. Your outer form is smart, funny, cute, clever and very beautiful. You're just the opposite. You're proud, arrogant, brash, beautiful, and to be honest, terrifying at times."

"**Is that a compliment?" **She asked.

"No it's a fact. But that's what I love about you." He then turned to Mizore. "Mizore, you're shy, cute, brave and you were in the exact same social situations I was in back in middle school. Moka you and I can relate to that. But, I just can't pick one and ditch the other that's why I'm asking if you both can be my girlfriends and both learn to get along with each other. I'll give you both until after exams to sort this out."

Sighing, he then got up from the chair and walked over to the door and opened it. The two got up from the couch and when Inner Moka was about to leave, Dante held out her rosary which she snatched from his hand.

_End flashback_

'I really hope they worked it out.' Dante thought.

The curly haired teen at the moment was at the bus stop waiting for the bus. He was wearing a white hoodie, blue baggy shorts, and a t-shirt that said "Xavier Institute" and had a big X in the middle. It was the day after exams(which he and Connor easily passed) and Ms. Nekenome announced to the newspaper club that they were going to the human world for summer break. Dante found it weird that normally in America summer breaks were at least three months long but in Japan it was only a week long. His thoughts were disturbed when he heard a voice say, "What happened in your room last night? I went there to find you and it looks a whole lot difference from what it did the other day."

"Ah that," Dante then looked at the ground. "That was because my room was trashed and it had to rebuild itself."

"How?" he asked confused.

"Well it works as the same way the technology to the TARDIS works."

"TARDIS?"

"Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. It's how the Doctor and I travel. It was the blue box you saw when you first arrived here."

Connor put his finger under his chin until he snapped his fingers and said, "Oh right, the blue box that disappeared when you pulled your sword on me. By the way, why didn't you use that sword in the fight against the math teacher, or even Kotsubo?"

"Because," Dante then sighed. "Because it didn't want to."

"What do you mean it didn't want to? Are you telling me it has a conscious like the cloak?" Connor asked wincing on the word 'cloak'.

"Yes. It's called the black sword. I received it from a good friend who once wielded it."

"The Doctor?" Connor guessed.

"No. Besides he doesn't use weapons. This friend of mine was known only as the Avatar. He was the 9 time savior of a kingdom by the name of Britannia."

"Oh... ok what could this "Avatar" do? Because the blade I saw you use emanated power that was almost par to this." He said pulling out his black pocket watch.

"You hold your blade in that?"

He flipped open the pocket watch and twisted the knob. The chain disappeared and the watch extended into the blade of his rapier.

"Huh. Cool. So what exactly is so powerful about a weapon you've used on multiple occasions and yet I've never felt an ounce of power emit from it?"

Connor started chuckling. "Here," he said holding out the blade. "Touch it."

Dante reached out his hand and ran the tip of his finger across the blade instantly he felt as if hell itself froze over and his soul turned black as ice. He snapped back his hand as he still felt the cold surging through him.

"Assuming you don't go into shock, your body just dropped core temperature of around 30-50 degrees." Connor laughed.

Dante dropped to his knees coughing and dazed. He then got up, smirked and said, "Cool trick, let me show you mine."

He then stretched out his hand as an object fell from the sky and embedded itself into the ground. After the dust cleared, Connor then saw what looked to be a sword that had a two prong hilt that was outlined in gold. Between the blade was a small blue gem that seemed to be glowing and emanating a dark aura of energy. The blade itself was a black that even the depths of space could not even show. And then there was the tip of the hilt which had the head of what looked like a demon.

"Try to pick it up." Dante said pointing at the sword.

Connor walked towards it and grabbed the hilt. He pulled but it did not budge. He tried again using both hands and pulled with all his might, but still the sword refused to budge. Dante chuckled as went over to the sword and picked it up with ease. This dumbfounded Connor as he then asked, "Let me guess; Odin?"

Dante nodded. "Yeah. I saved his life so he owed me one. He reforged me the blade and resealed Arcadion to it. So it basically works like mjolnir, only I can pick it up and summon it."

"Oh," Connor then blinked a couple of times. "Who's Arcadion?"

"_**That would be me, you pitiful worm."**_ A voice called out.

Connor looked around confused. "Who said that?"

"That would be the demon fused to the gem that was fused to the sword." Dante sighed.

"Well why is he there?" Connor asked.

_**"Because my former master, the Avatar, put me in here." **_Arcadion said.

"He imprisoned you there?" Connor asked.

"No, he was already imprisoned to begin with. Y'see, he was stuck in a mirror which the Avatar found and transferred him from the mirror into that gem." Dante pointed out. "Then he took the gem and fused it to a sword which became the black sword."

"Then when you saved Odin," Connor added. "You asked him to reforge the sword from the heart of a dying star."

"That's correct." Dante said grinning.

"Being turned into a pocket watch is not all my sword can do though..." Connor said matching Dante's grin. He picked up a rock the size of his fist and threw it into the trees. A swarm of crows fluttered away from the threat and as a few flew overhead Connor tossed a small blade from up his sleeve in one fluid motion. The small projectile flew like lightning until it was lost in the sun. A bird overhead screamed and crippled its wings. It plummeted towards the ground landing with a thud. It's eyes still open showed and expression of fear as a small steel blade protruded from its chest. Connor walked forward with his sword and hovered it over the dead creature. A small blue wisp drew from the body into the sword. The small leftover cuts from his previous battle with the thorny tail of the math teacher started to fade a little. They then stopped just as they were little velvet streaks. "The sword and I are bound… we share the souls we collect. I am it's master now, and its shape changes to that if which it's master pleases. This is how it took a dear friend of mines mind and soul..." Connor said trailing off.

"Who was this?" Dante asked curiously.

"Deep into my travels which I am sure you are very familiar with the feeling I came across a reality ruled by titans. Not the Titans that you know of but titans as divines. On a planet ravaged by war I followed the life of a small prince and I would rather not say his name as he grew into a weapon of righteousness. He led his people on the battlefield and he and I became great friends. In a war we were most certainly going to lose he found this blade in the shape of a broad sword. It's master used the blade to twist and court you his mind, until he became the very thing he fought to destroy. One day he merged with the master of the blade and the only way to set him free would be to kill him. We did so and it pains me to this day. I stole the sword and left on my travels." Connor told Dante this story. A small tear built in his eye and he turned away.

Glad to see had had some emotion in himself, Dante asked, "And the writing on the blade? What does it say?"

Connor recited from memory, "Whomsoever wield this blade shall wield power eternal. However just as the blade must rend flesh so must its power scar the spirit." **(A/N: Kudos to those who got the reference)**

"Mine has similar writing." Dante said. "It says whoever wields this sword, if he be worthy, shall obtain the power of Thor and death itself."

Connor put a finger under his chin. "So Odin put the curse of mjolnir on it. That means he can take it away, correct?"

"He could, _only _if he could get me to say a keyword."

"What is it?"

"It's-"

_**"Master,"**_ the demon spoke. _**"I hate to disturb you and your friend's, how do you mortals put it?, cock fight, but I sense two creatures approaching."**_

"Do they show any threat?" Dante asked.

_**"No. It seems to be your wenches-OW!"**_

After Arcadion said the "w-word", Dante then picked up the sword and embedded it into a nearby rock.

"Don't you dare call them that!" He yelled. Then with a sigh, he then pulled the blade out and then threw it up in the air where it disappeared.

Kurumu and Moka walked towards the two boys as Connor snapped his fingers the sword disappeared and his watch materialized in his pocket.

"Connor!" Kurumu let out with a flirtatious smile as she quickened her pace.

Dante saw what little emotion on Connor's face fade as he picked up Kurumu and lifted her up high into the air. She was wearing a white thin sweatshirt and a pair of dark blue silk shorts. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her assets smothered his face. From within the sweatshirt the group heard a muffled, "Um Kurumu… you're suffocating me."

Dante checked then noticed what Moka was wearing. She was wearing a white dress very short and a very open neck as to make room for the rosary. Dante felt a rush of hormones through him and had to fight his lesser urges.

Noticing the absence of two other people, Dante asked, "Where's Yukari and Mizore?"

Moka flinched when he said the snow woman's name as she looked at the ground and said, "Well, y'see..."

"Sorry we're late." Mizore said startling the other four.

Dante looked over to see Mizore followed by Yukai struggling to carry her huge suitcase. He smiled at the sight of the two, but he saw Moka in his peripheral vision wince at his face. Hurrying to reassure her, Dante reached his arm around Moka's shoulders. He then said, "Glad you guys can make it." He then noticed a pretty angry look on Yukari's face. He walked and kneeled down to get to Yukari's eye level and asked, "What's seems to be the problem?"

Kurumu, who let Connor out of her death grip, said, "She's being a baby because she doesn't want to go to the human world."

_KLONK_

"Someone with only one brain cell like you wouldn't understand!" Yukari yelled as she summoned a wash basin on top of Kurumu.

"Why you little-" Kurumu fumed angrily. She then proceeded to start chasing the little witchling who dropped her suit case and dogged her way through the group.

Connor chuckled at this and then noticed a small yellow dot in the distance of the tunnel. Growing at a rapid rate, he made out windows and a fanatic teacher hanging out of the bus waving at the group.

"Now that's just being childish." Connor stated.

"There's no point of being grown up if you can't be childish sometimes." Dante responded.

Connor smirked at Dante's remark knowing it was true, but then replied, "Well, there is a point when the childness needs to end."

"You're right, but there is only one point where it truely does end." Dante stated.

"And what is that point?" Connor questioned.

"Death." Dante responded flatly.

The two were quiet for a moment until Yukari wrapped her arms around Connor's waist and said to the still fuming succubus, "You wouldn't hurt me next to MY man now would you?"

Connor, annoyed at this statement, peeled the little girls arms from off of him and pushed her slightly away. In this moment, Kurumu pressed her body onto Connor's and stuck her tongue out at Yukari. "He's MY man."

The bus pulled up as Ms. Nekenome eccentrically said, "Alright guys, this is the Newspaper Club's first trip to the human world! Let's all try to be happy and have a great time!"

Before they got on the bus, Moka stopped and asked, "Isn't Gin going to be joining us?"

Connor and Dante chuckled as Connor said, "Well he would've but due to not passing the exams, he's going to be in a study session."

"Oh, with who?" Kurumu asked.

"Spoilers." Dante said.

Meanwhile, said werewolf was in a dimly lighted room with a certain lamia math teacher with a bullwhip and S&M outfit.

As they all got on, the bus driver said, "Hey you two."

Dante and Connor turned to face him.

"I should explain how the tunnel works despite neither of you got here by bus." He took a drag of his cigar and continued. "This long tunnel is connected to various locations of the human world."

"A 4th dimensional tunnel. That is very clever." Dante said.

"Heh. Y'know your stuff kid."

"We'll I don't waste me time slacking off. I've made a hobby of looking up strange occurrences in whatever universe I land in. No wonder there's been odd sightings near tunnels in this worlds' Japan."

While they were talking the bus was already about to exit to the light at the end of the tunnel. As soon as the bus exited the tunnel, they saw that the sky wasn't overcast and that it was a clear sunny day with a few clouds in the sky. This made Dante smile and think of all the beautiful summer days back in New York. He remembered going to Central Park and walking the trail with his mother and...

"Dante, what's wrong?" Moka asked.

Dante failed to notice that he had a couple tears running down his face. He wiped them off quickly and said, "It's nothing. Just thinking."

"Of what?"

"Good times. The good memories of the past can really brighten your day. But if you dwell on the bad, the hurtful memories of the past, then that could put you in a real bad mood."

Connor interrupted the mood with this statement, "I've never been to Japan, but I hear the blood here is amazing."

Kurumu kind of hurt said "I thought my blood was delicious..."

"Well yes it is, it's just I can't kill you and take all of it because you're special to me." Connor replied.

"Connor Smith! You will not be killing anyone on this trip!" Miss Nekenome said shocked.

Connor chuckled, "I'm surprised you still think that's my last name."

"Wha- what do you mean?" she asked questioningly.

"It is the most obvious fake name in the book. It's the name an author would choose if he didn't know what name to give a character." Connor explained. **(A/N: For anyone who notices this kudos)**

"Well what is your last name?" Miss Nekenome asked.

"Can't tell." Connor said leaning Kurumu up to him and resting his head on hers. "Wake me when we get there." he stated in a tired tone.

"No need, we're here." The bus driver said as he took another puff of his cigar.

Connor sighed and looked over to Kurumu who had already dozed off. She had worked so hard for finals and must've be exhausted.

The bus stopped in front of an old run down log cabin. In front of which had a fish fry vendor where Ms. Nekonome was drooling right in front the window. "We'll... set up camp... later... I'll meet you guys... at the beach." She barely mumbled out licking her lips.

Dante chuckled out of amusement knowing that something like this would've happened sooner or later. The group then went down to the beach and into changing rooms and switched into their swimming suits. Connor's were plain black with a red skull pattern running down the right leg. He had a muscular upper body but couldn't help but stare at Dante because he was decently built. He felt envy because he couldn't have his muscles grow. Dante's swimsuit was black with red and white stripes on the side. The two waited a while before the girls came out wearing there swimsuits. Moka was wearing a white one piece, Kurumu a black two piece with orange flowers decorated across it, Yukari, thankfully, was wearing a one piece that had a big white stripe in the middle with orange on the side and lastly Mizore was wearing a two piece that was purple with her top having white and purple stripes. They then decided to play volleyball toss with a beach all Kurumu brought which they bumped to each other. Connor decided not to participate and instead find refuge under an umbrella.

Moka decided to join him after a few rounds. "What has you kept up over here?" She asked laying out her own towel to lay on.

Connor not stirring and hiding his emotion behind his sunglasses said flatly, "I don't like the sand."

"Oh… but there is a ton of stuff to do in the water." she suggested.

"Not interested." he said in the same flat tone.

"Oh..." Moka said giving up.

"What are you doing over here?" Connor said.

"Something happend last night."

This got Connor's attention as he raised an eyebrow and asked, "Oh?"

"Yeah," The pinkette said looking at the ground. "I caught Dante kissing Mizore."

"And?"

"I got so furious I had him take off my rosary and my inner self nearly killed her."

"Is that all?" Connor asked with a smirk. Thinking how epic the fight could be.

"No," she continued. "We all sat down and he came out truthfully about how he felt about us."

"And what did he say?"

Moka took a shaky breath. "He said he loved us both equally. Also that he wanted us to talk it out and come to some sort of agreement. I wanted to tell him he was lying, but the look on his face when he told us was so honest I couldn't bring myself to say he was."

Connor just sat there in silence and thought, 'What are you trying to do Price? Why are you even doing this.'

"Connor?"

Moka's voice brought him back to reality as he took a breath and asked, "So did you and her come to one?"

Moka rubbed the back of her head. "Well..."

_Moka and Mizore a few minutes after the incident_

The vampire and the yuki onna walked down the dorm hallway not saying a word to each other. Then they both stopped and looked at each other in which they quickly turned their heads to the wall. Moka still hadn't put the rosario back on and it was Mizore who finally decided to break the tension said, "Look, we have to settle on some kind of agreement if we both want Dante to be happy. I know we both got off on the wrong foot."

Moka sighed and said, **"You're right."** She then turned to her and held out her hand. **"Moka."**

"Mizore."

Both shook hands and then started to chat. They talked about each others lives and how Moka lived with her father and how Mizore lived in her village with her mother. After awhile they realized they were at Moka's dorm room door. Before the vampire stepped in, Moka asked, **"So do we have an agreement?"**

Mizore nodded.

**"See you tommorow then."**

With that she stepped inside her room, went to her bed and clipped the rosario back on and fell into a peaceful sleep

_End Flashback_

"So you and her are just peachy then?"

Moka nodded.

"Have you told Dante yet about your decision?"

She shook her head.

The 1000 year old sighed. "Look," he started. "I may be over 1000 years old, even I've done worst things than cheat on someone, but even I can tell someone something important in their face and expect an answer. You have to be more forward with him and really open up in your time of need. And this coming from a guy whose fought against mythical gods that exist. Now will you?"

Moka thought about this for a few moments, got up and said, "Thank you Connor."

Connor smirked. "Anytime."

Moka then walked over to the rest of them and went over to Mizore and whispered, "I think now's the time."

Mizore nodded and both her and Moka walked towards Dante who saw them coming, crossed his arm and asked, "Have you come to a desicion?"

The girls both nodded.

"And?"

Moka took a deep breath. "We have agreed on sharing you. Even my inner self agrees with this, but she'll want to talk to you about a few terms."

Dante got a shiver up his spine and had a feeling that Inner Moka was grinning devilishly at him from inside the rosary. He then clapped his hands, wrapped both arms around each of them and said, "I'm glad we'll be able to get along. Now let's enjoy the rest of our vacation."

As they walked towards the other three, which two were arguing over assets(guess who) Dante felt a presence and looked over to the cliff which was covered in sunflowers. He thought he saw a figure of a person walking back into the flowers until someone nugged him in the side. Dante turned to face Connor who said, "There's something here isn't there?"

Dante nodded and replied, "We'll talk about it later."

For the rest of the day they did some fun stuff on the beach expect Connor who was just staring at the horizon until he felt a pair of arms slide over his shoulders and a pair of very soft, very round objects pressing against his back.

"Yes?"

"Why don't you come play with me Connor?" Kurumu asked in a childish like whine.

"Because I-"

"I'm back!"

They turned to see Ms. Nekenome carrying a rather large sack on her back and thanks to Connor's sensitive smell(which he now regrets having) he was able to determine that she was carrying fish.

"I just got back and brought something for all us to eat."

Dante sweatdropped. "Uh Ms. Nekenome?"

"Meow?"

"We've already have had something to eat. Infact I just made supper earlier with tr gas powered mini gril I brought."

The cat lady teacher looked to see the others munching on burgers with the only differences is that Mizore was eating one was still frozen. She looked down in disappointment but Dante chuckled and said, "You can use the mini grill if you like."

The teachers ears perked up as she said, "Thanks." And proceeded to pick up her fish and walk towards the grill.

After the teacher ate her dinner, they all headed up to the hill and setted up camp. Surprisingly the bus came back but only Ms. Nekenome was let on board while the others were left. Before it pulled away, she said she'd be back the next morning. Connor just scoffed at this and mumbled something about leaving them out there to teach a lesson, but no one paid attention. They got a fire started and each one was telling there own ghost story. When it came to Dante's turn, he chuckled and said, "Oh do I have one for you. It's an old story by the famous poet known as Edgar Allen Poe, it's called _The Raven._ Once upon a midnight dreay..."

After he finished, he saw that Kurumu and Yukari were hiding behind Connor both shaking like a leaf. Moka and Mizore where doing the exact thing but behind him. Connor clapped slowly as he said, "Very good. I'm actually impressed. Did you memorize all that?"

"Yes and no." Dante replied sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

This made Connor raise an eyebrow. "What do you mean 'yes and no'?" He asked.

"Well first of all, it's been my favorite poem ever since middle school and the Doctor and I actually helped write it when we meet Poe."

"Any other famous authors we should know about?"

Dante put a finger on his chin. "Let's see, there was Mary Shelly, Roald Dahl, R.L.S..."

"Who's R.L.S?" asked Kurumu.

"Robert Louis Steveson, the author of Treasure Island." Yukari pointed out. "Of course a big breasted bimbo like you wouldn't understand."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"

"Silence!" Connor said sternly but calmly and thanks to his ability to control people through voice they shut there mouths. But they weren't the reason why he shut them up.

"What's up?" Dante asked.

"I hear something."

Dante got up and took out something from his jacket pocket. He then pressed on it as it made a whirring sound similar to his other sonic screwdrivers. Moka figured that he must've made his own since it looked homemade. The timelord hybrid kept sweeping it around until the whirring got louder and he rushed closer to the cause and bent down, held something down and pointed the screwdriver at it. After awhile, the whirring stopped and he got up with something in his hand. As he got closer to the light they saw something metallic shine of the light the fire gave. He sat back down and held up what appeared to be some metallic worm. But what really got their attention was that it was covered in vines and leaves. Dante put it down, put his hands to his face and mumbled, "They can't be here. They just can't be."

"Who can't be?" Connor asked.

Dante looked up at the others and said, "Everyone. There are some corners of the universe which have bred the most terrible things. Things which act against everything we believe in. They must be fought."

"But what is it?" Mizore asked, poking at the object with a stick.

"This, my dear, happens to be a cybermat."

"Wait a minute. I've seen this thing before in Dante's bedroom." Moka pointed out.

"That one was a newer model I'm afraid. This one appears to be from a long time ago."

"So who does it belong to?" Connor asked.

Dante took a deep breath and said, "Cybermen."

"Who or what are Cybermen?" Yukari asked.

"Cybermen were originally a wholly organic species of humanoids who originated on Earth's former twin planet, Mondas. Mondas drifted into the outer solar system. To survive, the natives of that world adapted by turning themselves into cyborgs. Eventually, all of the Mondasians underwent cyber-conversion. Many of them left Mondas and ultimately developed into separate groups without connection to one another. They've tried to take over earth on more then one occasion, but the Doctor was always there to stop them." He then looked back at the little droid. "This cybermat appears to been apart of a group of them in...2526."

He then fell silent as it dawned upon him of what happened in that year.

Connor saw the look of dread on his face and asked, "What happened that year?"

Dante took a shaky breath. "That...was the year in which the Cybermen tried to conquer Earth but was foiled by the Doctor...but with a price. He...lost a companion who gave up his life to save him and the Earth."

Everyone then fell silent knowing that death and sacrifice were not to be taken lightly. Even the 1000 year old vampire knew this, and despite of his actions even he had respect for death that was for the greater good.

"Did you know him?" Mizore asked breaking the tension.

"I meet him during a time crisis. He was kind of a smart ass but he had great respect for the Doctor."

"Time crisis?" Kurumu asked.

"I should've told all of you this during brunch that one time. But I will now. A time crisis is when some kind of dark entity or a mad man tries to bend, break or even destroy space and time. Originally when things like this happened, the timelords normally straightened it out. But since all except the Doctor and...another timelord have been wiped out, and things like this still happen, the Doctor calls on the most reliable help he knows."

"And that would be?" Connor asked curiously.

"Himself. As I've explained before, timelords have the ability to regenerate so despite breaking the law of time and space, the Doctor has on more then one occasion called upon his past selves."

"How is that possible?" Yukari asked. "Scientifically speaking it'd be impossible to call out to the past, not to mention past lives."

Dante just chuckled, "Oh that's where you're wrong my dear. The Doctor and his past regenerations are the same man but his personality gets shuffled a bit. Since he and they are the same, he can send out a physicic link that contacts his past selves wherever they are."

"So how many times has this happened and who was the cause?" Moka asked.

"Around 4 times. I was only at the last one, the other three I read in the archives of the TARDIS."

"Tardas?" Mizore asked confused.

"TARDIS. Time and Relative Dimension in Space. It's how Dante and the Doctor get around." Connor pitched in.

"Thank you Connor for explaining that for her. Now where was I?"

"You were about to explain who caused these "time crisis". Kurumu pointed out.

"Ah. Thank you Kurumu. Now the first one was caused by a timelord known as Omega."

Dante then explained the events of the first time crisis where the three incarnations of the Doctor had to come together and use their wit to defeat him. He then went on how the second time a rogue timelord wanted to obtain the power of Rasselon but instead met an untimely demise. The third one he explained that another rogue timelord by the name of The Rani, kidnapped the first two incarnations of the Doctor and attempted to collapse the rest of time and reality by switching the Doctor's out of their own time an placing them in others. After he finished that story, he yawne and said, "We'll I believe that's enough story telling for tonight don't you think?"

"What?" Yukari whined. "You were about to get to the one you were involved in."

"We'll talk about it another time." Dante said reassuring her.

"But Dante..." She started.

"Yukari," Connor said sternly. "If Dante says he'll tell about it another then he will. Understood?"

Yukari nodded her head.

"We'll I do believe its bedtime. So good night everyone." Dante said stepping into his tent.

Everyone else said there good nights and went into there own tents. But before Yukari did, she thought she saw someone out in the flower field. She thought nothing of it and went into her tent to get some rest.

Just as she went in, a mysterious figure who looked like a woman stepped out of the shadows and thought, 'She's a witch just like me. I must tell my master about this.'

With that, black raven wings appeared from her back and she took flight towards a run down mansion. She landed in front of it and entered. She walked towards a figure that was sitting on a arm rest chair and said, "Master, I have good news."

**[Speak]**, a metallic like voice said.

"I have found a witch. She is with a group that appear to be humans but I'm not..."

**[Bring the witch child to me]**

"And what of the humans?"

**[Eraticate them]**

"Yes master."

**A/N from lostsoldierS636: Thank God! It's been two whole months since I've updated. So these chapters are coming out slowly but we are nearing towards then end. In the mean time, me and Jason Grace son of zues are working on the Bleach arc of the story. So while you're waiting for this story arc to update, you'll be able to read more awesomeness. Again sorry it took so long, my ideas we're running out and were a bit stupid. For example would be when the dorm was trashed, instead of the desktop change it was going to be the minions from Despicable Me that was going to repair the dorm. That would've destroyed the story and no one would be interested. Anyway so if you haven't guessed the Cybermen from the Classic Who episode Earthshock are the main enemy. How did they get there? How will Dante and crew beat them? Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	9. Cyberwitch Ranch Repentance

**Dante Price: Multiverse Jumper Chronicles**

**The Rosario + Vampire Chronicles**

**A/N: Well everyone after a two-month hiatus we're back... again. There's been a lot of conflict between me and my fellow cowriter so that's why it's coming out this late. Now some of you readers may see I've already started on the Winter War Arc for my story(Thanks to some assistance from Jason Grace son of zues). If you want to read ahead go ahead and be my guest. Also I should inform you that after months of debating, fellow author sakuraphoenix has decided that Dante will be a part of her new story Code: Heart. So be on the lookout for that. Anyway let's get this party started! Allonsy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Rosario Vampire. Doctor Who belongs to the BBC and Rosario Vampire belongs to Akihisa Ikeda and Shonen Jump. Dante belongs to me and Connor belongs to freakypanda12345.**

Chapter 9: The Cyberwitch Ranch Repentance  
By lostsoldierS636 and freakypanda12345

Dante awoke the next morning feeling refreshed and rejuvenated. He poked his head outside of his tent to see if anyone else was up and about. To his surprise, no one else was out and the sun was just rising.

'Might as well take a morning stroll.' He thought.

After changing into some clothes, Dante got out of his tent and decided to walk a few feet away from the sunflower field. After about a couple of minutes, he heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Connor strolling right alongside.

"Good morning." Dante greeted.

"Morning." Connor muttered.

"Sleep well?" Dante asked.

"More or less." Connor said squinting behind his sunglasses.

"Oh?"

"Kinda hard to sleep with a succubus cooing you all night."

Dante chuckled and looked to the rising sun.

"Y'know I may have bad memory's asociated with the ocean but you cannot get over that beautiful sight." Connor said.

"Yeah." Dante sighed. "But..."

"But?" Connor asked confused.

"Sometimes even the site can bring the good and bad memories back."

"So what you're saying is?" Connor asked still confused.

"Like the ocean, people are in conflict with themselves." Dante explained. "Both emotions and the sea have ripples and waves that we cannot control nor forget."

"Personally I've never had time for most of that "poems and sonnets" thing, but you're really good." Connor said ruining the moment.

"Good morning sleepy head." A tired voice came from behind them. Kurumu was standing just outside her and Connor's tent. She was currently wearing Connor's shirt from the other day with only a thin set of lingere cut off above the mid thigh. She was squinting in the sun and walked arms wide towards Connor.

Taking her into an embrace, Connor started combing her messy hair with his fingers.

She looked at Dante and asked, "Things between you and the other girls seem pretty rough right now huh?"

Connor shrugged and confessed to telling Kurumu about Dante's situation.

"They've come to the agreement of sharing me due to a little...confrontation in my quarters awhile back before the exams."

Kurumu giggled while resting her head on Connor's chest. "Glad I don't have these problems with you."

"Well I better get you some breakfast with wholesome fruits." Connor said to Kurumu.

"Why fruits?" Dante asked confused. "Wouldn't you want things like proteins or carbs?"

"No, fruits improve the flavor." Connor answered moving to the fire pit.

Kurumu followed and sat down on the stump she sat on the other night.

"Moka, Mizore, Yukari breakfast!" Dante called.

Connor started poking at the embers from last night quickly restarting the flame. Quickly, he set up a small grate with a frying pan on top. Moka and Mizore came out of their own tents while Connor got some bacon from a cooler nearby.

"That's alright with me Yukari. If you want to sleep in and miss breakfast." Dante said while he prepared the eggs.

Connor set the bacon down in the frying pan and started dicing up fruit for a fruit salad. The bacon smell was powerful in the morning air. Noticing the strong aroma, Moka wearing pink pajamas took a large whiff of the air.

"Mmmmmm." Then she commented, "Oh you even made fruit salad for Dante."

"Why is fruit so important now?" Dante asked as Mizore went to another cooler and took out some frozen jerky and started gnawing on it.

"I thought I told you Dante, it improves the flavor of your blood." Connor explained.

Dante sighed, "Oh well. If I must I must."

Laying out the meal they had just created, Connor and Dante started serving everyone. Except Yukari who was still asleep in her tent. The only two who did not grab food, was Connor and Moka who both sat eagerly next to Kurumu and Dante.

Dante sighed and pulled down his collar while Kurumu eagerly let Connor sink his teeth in.

Mizore smacked Moka on the arm. "How do you expect him to have any energy for the rest of the trip. I have a say in this now."

Connor noticing this, pulled away and said, "Let her drink."

Mizore instantly sat up straight and her mouth was shut tight. Dante shot Connor a dirty look. "Don't do that. You don't know what it's like to have your free will taken from you." He paused when Moka bit his neck. "It just isn't right and you know it. I will not sit idly by while you do."

Connor went back to sucking on Kurumu's neck and snapped his fingers. Mizore relaxed, but was still quiet.

The group heard a new sound apart from the surf pounding on the beach. An engine from the school bus rolled up to the patch of sandy vegetation the group was on. Ms. Nekenome stepped out horrified at what she saw. "Connor! Moka! Leave your classmates alone. We did not come on this trip as a romance."

Connor pulled away a second time his lips covered in blood. Shocked, Ms. Nekenome screamed, "Stop what you're doing this instant!"  
Connor licked his lips and shrugged as he stepped away from Kurumu. Moka followed his example by stepping a distance away from Dante.

"So why did we come here Ms. Nekenome?" Dante asked rubbing his already healing neck.

The teacher pulled out a newspaper from her back pocket and opened it. The headline said:

**Mysterious Disappearances on Witch Hill**

"For the past couple of weeks, mysterious kidnapings have happened on this hill. We came here to investigate the cause of it, then report it... Where is the little one?"

"She should be in her tent." Dante said moving towards the green tent. Knocking on the tent poles he asked, "Are you awake Yukari?"  
No response.

He asked again... Still nothing. Slowly unzipping the tent Dante peered inside. Instantly tensing up Dante quickly entered the tent. "She's gone!" he exclaimed from the inside.

Connor instantly jumped to his feet and quickly rush to Dante's side. Then he heard it a rustling in the woods. Snapping his fingers Connors sword materialized in his hand out of a black and blue smoke. He slashed open the back of the tent to reveal a being covered in a metallic suit with a metal head that looked like it had tubes connecting from the top of the head to the ears. The strangest thing about this creature was that it was covered in vines and look old and rusty. Taken aback that it had been discovered the metal man flinched. It only took him a second to analyze what had happened. Making a move towards Dante the creature moved with such speed and accuracy it was inhuman.  
Connor flicked his wrist and with greater speed still he sliced the metal creature on half like thick butter.

"Sword?" Connor asked. Looking at the compiled mess of metal and white organic flesh.

"Sword!" Dante agreed and he summoned the black sword to him.

Suddenly a piercing scream came from outside. Mizore's scream. With speed to almost match Connor's, Dante almost blurred out of the tent to see an empty campsite. Connor was instantly furious marching through the sand to get to Kurumu and the others.

"Wait!" Dante cautioned. "It could be a trap to take out the key players... Me and you."

"You think I don't know that!" Connor snapped. When suddenly the brush rustled once again revealing eight more of the metal men. Followed by more and more. Some came from the beach, others from the field and others still from the small forest nearby. All the same but slightly different as each had a different type of plant living on or in it. Then a pinkish red pairsmattic barier of light so rounded each and everyone of them. Connor swung his sword at a barrier and it bounced harmlessly off. Dante tried his luck only to have it crack the barrier. A menacing scream of what steamed to be metallic voice called out and they charged. Fighting with shear strength and tactics, Dante and Connor went back to back holding off the hoarde. Connor tearing limb from plantlike limb and using them to beat others with. Dante furiously fighting his way through having set the ultramatrix to a pair of red eyes. He closed his eyes and slammed the dial as he was engulfed with a certain sensation. Rage. A small mist followed his movements and quickly disappeared. His eyes glowed red and small runes of fire covered his hands and forearms. Slicing as hard as he could he was making short work of his metal foes.  
Connor started blurring around the beach tearing the groups apart. He too was fighting with rage but more of a savage ferrocity than brute strength. Snapping his hands out, the blue black smoke reappeared around Connors hands except this time they were fist weapons in the shape of claws, shredding the enemy as he ran past. Dante now needing to cover his back, was constantly spinning around swinging his sword and performing martial arts moves that blurred with the power he now had . The red mist had now started to create a haze around them as he gained more focus. And power.  
Suddenly, one of the oncoming foes shot out a highpitched frequency tone that hit Connor in the ears...hard. He dropped to the ground, his new weapons disappearing into thin air. He covered his ears wriggling on the ground in pain. Others did the same forming a circle around him. Blood started dripping from his ears. Connor faded and went limp while the others started to march towards him. This didn't go unoticed by Dante.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Dante roared out as he lifted his sword to the sky, which caused the sky to grow pitch black in storm clouds. All the creatures looked up to see lighting strike down at the sword but not electrocute the curly haired boy. Swinging his sword in a 360 degree arc, a lightning field struck the whole group killing them stone dead.

"Ha ha ha." A loud voice called from the sky. "I did not think you could withstand my oncoming force." A girl asked from the sky with huge flapping raven wings.

Dante consumed by the rage flowing through him jumped a clear fifty feet in the air swinging his sword now covered in a small red flame.

**FLASH**

Dante only felt the earths gravity pulling in him and the rage seeping out of his body. He hit the ground with a large thud and he felt his spine snap and skull crack. The last words he heard before blanking out were, "Take them with the others, they need to see the master before assimilation."

Moka awoke to an uncomfortable pain in her wrists. She looked up to see they were bound by a thorny vine. Looking aroud she saw she was in the great hall of a mansion. But something was odd. The walls were cracked and filled with dirt. The floor was covered in grass and the stair case was made up of two downed trees carved out with extreme prescision. Looking around further she saw Kurumu and Mizore along with mrs nekenome all tied up. She saw Yukari across the room in a white dress and in a chair. Upon further examination she was bound and gagged. Five more figures uttered the room. A girl around Inner Moka's age, followed by two more of those robotic plant things dragging two limp figures. She wanted to scream when she realized that one of the figures was a bloody Dante. The back of his neck and down his shirt were soaked in blood. Connor was the same but there was more on his arms and chest and legs. Thankfully the gag she had prevented her from getting sick at the sight.  
The cybermen dropped the two and went to guard the door.

The girl then kneeled down in front of a fire place and started talking. "Master... The others were not human. I have brought them to you before I destroy them to make sure your final judgement is sure." Kurumu awoke and started screaming into her gag at the sight of Connor. This made the girl twitch her head to look at the prisoner but never once leaving a respectful position.

Then it happened all in a instant. Connor flashed to his feet hearing Kurumu's muffled screams. In a strength that seemed to have magically appeared, he was instantly next to the witch kneeling on the ground. Holding her wand, fangs mear inches away from her neck.

The cybermen advanced toward him. "Call them off or I will drain you faster than you can call for help." he hissed.

"St- stand down" she said in a defeated tone.

Dante eyes then shot open as he stood up and said, "Now then let's get down to it then shall we?"

He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pointed at each persons' bonds which released them. Once out of their bondage, each girl went to her crush. Moka and Mizore helped support Dante while still cowering behind him. Kurumu went to Connor not sure how to help this lacerated being. She started sobbing unable to do anything else. Connor stayed in a position to kill. Not moving a muscle.

"Now then," Dante started. "Explain to me how you came in contact with the Cybermen miss..?"

"I'll never..." The girl started but then realized her current situation. "Toujo. Ruby Toujo."

"Please meet you. I'm Dante, the one at your neck is Connor, and that's Moka, Mizore, Ms. Nekenome and the little one on the wall is Yukari."  
Ms. Nekenome then helped Yukari down from her captivity and held her bridal style do to the young witch still being unconscious.

"So how did you come in contact with the Cybermen?" Dante repeated. "Last I checked the cybermat these cybermen have been using are long gone dead and the last time I checked they were stopped above earth in the far future. Blown apart, due to a sacrifice of a former companion of The Doctor's."

**[Doc...tor?]**

Dante fell silent.

**[The Doctor? The Time Lord.]**

"Yes." Dante spoke. "I'm one as well."

The entire room then fell silent. A small hissing noise then turned into small cracks that eventually grew into a large rusty whine as the giant fire place spun around. Revealing a throne with a metalic super body grown into with roots.

**[Timelord... I have waited eons for this day.]**

Dante's eyes grew wider. "It can't be." He breathed.

**[Oh but it is.]**

The chair fully spun to fully reveal the cyberleader. But this one was different as half of his mask and the other half look like the face of an old woman. I'd only that but buyings and leaves were growing off the chair and off its body

"You were destroyed. The Doctor saw to it. Even Adric sacrificed himself to see you all destroyed." Dante protested.

**[A mear illusion of what the Doctor saw what we wanted him to see. After the ships detonated, we went drifted through a rift to this dimensional reality similar to the one we were in previously.]**

Starting to weaver, Connor's burst of adrenaline had begun to wear off as he stumbled dropping the witches wand. He collapsed once more and the witch reclaimed her powerful weapon and positioned herself between the group and her master.

"Kurumu. Get Connor out of here. Mizore and Moka you provide support and get out yourselves. Ms. Nekenome follow them and then start performing first aid on Connor hopefully we can save him." He paused looking at the throne. "This is my fight."

[**You speak just like him.]** The Cyberleader said.

"You can thank over 650 years of universal time and space travel for that." He replied straightening out his shirt. "So you're the reason people I gone missing. Am I correct?"

**[Your observation is true. We needed to survive.]**

"So what about her?" He asked pointing towards Ruby.

**[She is merely a lost lamb in need of her master.]**

Dante then realized what he meant as he looked down to the floor. "That is cold." He said in a deadly tone. "You manipulated this poor young woman making her think her master will come back when only you just assimilated her and put your brain into hers."

When he said these words, Ruby's eyes grew wider. "M-master," she managed to choke out. "I-is what he says true?"  
The Cyberleader then rose from his chair and walked slowly over to Ruby. It then put both of its hands on each side of her head and started to squeeze.

**[Silence or you will be destroyed.]**

"But you can't." Dante pointed out. "If there's anything left of Ruby's master in there, she would never allow herself to bring harm to her."  
The cyberleader then fell silent and suddenly released Ruby and brought it hands up to its ears and let out a yell that started to sound more human than cybernetic. It then slumped over by a near wall and started to...pant?

**[Ru**by.."

"Master?"

"She's resisting him but it won't last." Dante said with a sad smirk on his face. "Say what you must and let's leave."

"Why?" Ruby asked bitterly.

"Knowing your master would rather die then have you hurt, she'll possibly use her remaining strength to destroy every bit of cyber-technology."  
Ruby wanted to yell at him and say he was wrong. She wanted to shout that he was lying. But she knew he he was telling the truth. She walked closer to her former master as tears formed in her eyes.

"Ruby?" Her former master's voice asked still in a metallic tone.

"I'm here master."

The revealed side of the cyber converted witch elder smiled. "Good. Now listen to me child, I am going to destroy these abominations once and for all and I need you to bring me my spell book."

Ruby nodded and did as her master said. She brought over the spell book and gave it to her. The converted Cyberwitch flipped to a page and recited a spell. After she spoke the last words, the entire mansion started to rumble. She then dropped the book and looked up at Ruby.

"Never forget me Ruby, no matter what. Do you promise?" Ruby started to sob as she managed to sob a yes. Her master smiled and then had a pained look on the still visible part of her face.

"It's taking back control. I have little time. You." She said motioning to Dante. "Please take care of her."  
Dante nodded. "I promise."

"Good. Now run." She said starting to shake.

"But master..." Ruby pleaded

"Don't argue with me child. Just run!"

Dante grabbed Ruby's hand and looked her in the eyes. Ruby looked back and saw in his eyes regret, sorrow, passion and anger. Having no argument to bring up, she just nodded as the two ran out of the collapsing two kept running trough the field of sunflowers, running back to the beach at full speed. Ruby only barely able to keep up. they finally met up with the others. Dante looked back to see the entire mansion implode and then vanish.  
Connor lay on the picnic table striped down to his underwear. His legs were clean and wrapped in gauze in several locations. Ms. Nekenome was furiously tending to Connor's upper half cleaning each wound and wrapping them in gauze. Yukari was handing her clean disinfectant wipes, gauze, and disposing of the used ones. Mizore was onlooking in horror that somone could be so badly bleeding. Kurumu was on the other side of the site sobbing with moka to comfort her. Dante looked back to Ruby who had tear tracks down her face looking at where the mansion used to be.

"Are you going to be ok here by yourself." Dante asked concearningly.

"Just go." she sad closing her eyes and bowing her head.

Dante then went to Ms. Nekenome's side.

"Let me help." he said starting at Connor's head. He noticed a large slash down his eye. Not wanting to put anyone in danger, Dante patched the one eye then wrapped a band around his head so nobody accidentally was looking the wrong way when he woke up.

In a few more minutes they had him patched up. "What about you Dante?" Ms. Nekenome asked. "You're covered in blood."

"Oh me...?" Dante paused for a moment thinking. "I have regenerative traits." he said while wiping of the blood to reveal that all his wounds were gone. Of course for the exceptions that were the scars on his arms from past battles.

"If I were to be seriously injured, let's say blungend or near death to an illness, I'd have to completely regenerate which causes my appearance to change. Now do you understand Ms. Nekenome?"

"Oh." The cat lady teacher said putting a finger on her chin. "So how many appearances have you've gone through so far?"

"None." Dante replied. "I've only had minor injuries such as broken bones and cuts. Stuff like that is easily fixed and can heal over time."

"Kurumu!" Connor yelled bolting upright. He jumped to his feet and inhaled deeply through his nose. He blurred down to her position and wrapped her in his arms. "Are you alright?" he asked with a worried expression behind the bandages.

"I'm *sob* alright what about you?" She replied and started to break down again.

"No no no it's not about me at all. Right now it's about you being safe." He said pulling her sobs into his chest.

"Welcome back to land of the living." Dante said.

Connor managed to cock his head in Dante's direction. "I don't remember much, just fighting on the beach and you whooping those metal plant things. So what happened?"

Dante filled Connor in on the missing blanks and explained what happened. After he finished, he then turned to Ruby who was still staring at the cliff side.

"Question now is what do we do with her? We can't just leave her here."

"We have every right to leave her here!" Kurumu exclaimed. "She nearly killed Connor and the rest of us."

"True." Dante put his hands in his pockets. "But she just lost everything she held dear. She has nowhere else to go."

An idea then spring to Connor's mind. It was a stupid idea but...

Turning to Ms. Nekenome, he asked, "Didn't the headmaster need a new assistant?"

"Yes. But what...?" The idea then hit her as she perked up and said, "That would work wonderfully!"

"What are you getting at Connor?" Mizore asked.

"Isn't it obvious... We make her work at the school." Connor suggested.

"I don't know about anyone else but I'm not going to have someone who kidnaped me help hand out my math homework." Mizore said in her same cold voice. She seemed to be fully recovered from the attack apart from red marks on her wrists from her bonds.

"I think it would be a wonderful idea." Dante pointed out.

"We'll it wouldn't hurt." Mizore said quickly correcting herself now knowing Dante's opinion.  
Dante then walked up towards Ruby who was still looking at the burned down mansion.

"I am sorry for all that's happened. Your master did what she thought was best, and sacrificed herself knowing it. If you come with us, the headmaster could help you with your struggle."

She turned to him, tears still running down her eyes.

"I don't think you friends would approve." She said bowing her head.

"What happened wasn't your fault." Connor said putting a hand on her shoulder wincing as he did it. "Your master was under the influence that was not her own. The academy could be you new home. We...we could be your family."

"I still don't know about this." Kurumu said wrapping her arms around Connor's waist. "She is still the one who kidnaped us. And we barely know her."

"Can I talk to you for a minute in private?" Connor whispered to her and she guided him away from the group.

While listening to the previous conversation, Yukari had thought about having Ruby as a friend. True, she was kidnapped by her but as Connor stated she wasn't in her right mind. The young witchling walked up to the older witch and said, "I forgive you. I might of not liked being kidnapped, but we witches need to stick together."

Ruby's expression softened as more tears covered filled her eyes. She walked up to Yukari, got on her knees and wrapped her arms around the young witch.

"Thank you, thank you thank you." She repeated. Yukari returned the hug and they stayed like that for a while. After a few minutes, Connor and Kurumu stepped back to the group. Kurumu rushed to their tent and rummaged around grabbing something from her bag and rushing it back to Connor.

"Thanks love." Connor stated as he pulled off his bandages and fastened his mask to his face. "Now I can see."

The low rumbling of the bus engine was heard off in the distance. Miss Nekenome was almost giddy when she said, "Goody now we can get out here."

The bus rolled up on the sand and Dante looked to Ruby. "Would you like a ride?" He asked.

"No, I need some time alone." She replied.

"How will you find the school then?" Moka added to the conversation.

Ruby turned towards Moka and with a wink she said, "Magic." with that she transformed into a raven and flew towards the remains of the mansion.

"Well are we going or not?" The bus driver asked behind his cigar.

"We haven't even taken down our tents." Yukari pointed out.

After collapsing their tents and collecting all their items, the group boarded the bus. After throwing everything in back, Connor and Kurumu took up a seat followed by Ms. Nekenome taking up one to herself. Yukari sat infront of Ms. Nekenome and Dante took a seat next to her. Moka and Mizore then sat in the same bench next to him which made Dante smile to see the two were getting along. He then looked over to see Connor attached to Kurumu's neck with Ms. Nekenome freaking out.

"Dante?" Yukari asked.

"Yes?" Dante answered focusing his attention on her.

"I'm a little nervous about having her as a friend." She said looking out the window.

"Yes?" He asked again a little confused and worried.

"Well with another girl in the group, I'm afraid Connor and I will have no chance."

This made Dante chuckle. "Don't worry even with her in the group it won't hurt your chances." Because there aren't any he added to himself looking back at Connor.

He felt a tap on his shoulder. It was Moka with her glazed over eyes as she said, "Uhm... Dante?"

"Sure." He exhaled and pulled down his shirt collar. Moka attached to his neck and he sat back for the rest of the ride home.

**A/N from freakypanda12345: Well that's another chapter for you. I apologize for the late update being my fault being so busy and not trying to find time for the story. But as it gets more popular I am trying to make it one of my top priorities.**

**A/N from lostsoldierS636: Again sorry about the late update and I'm sorry if this chapter is too short but we're gonna try our best to bring out chapters more often I don't make any guarantees but we will see.**


End file.
